Contemplating
by crzylady
Summary: Bella and Edward's struggles in everyday moments and some Lemony ones. And will they be able to make it to the wedding ... ? Don't forget to REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**a/n**: goodness.. this story is REDONE AGAIN! So please, if you see errors let me know. Appreciate any and all reviews!

thanks to smilelikeacullen for pointing out the obvious ;p and letting me know this would all be less confusing if it were first person!

And to The Romanticidal Edwardian who is probably the only reason I still post

* * *

I had a day to myself. There was no perilous laundry, no dishes. I could do anything I wanted. My eyes drifted to my book, but I knew I wouldn't be able to focus. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward's distaste towards my upcoming change.

It really didn't make any sense to me. His philosophies were too out of whack. I had a hard time following it myself.Edward didn't want me to become a vampire because he didn't want to take my soul away. My soul must be like some golden ticket. I couldn't help but snort at that idea.

Which must mean he _doesn't_ have a golden ticket. So I'll die if one of them won't change me_;_ then he'll find someway to die. I grimaced. _Idiot._ And I'll be left standing somewhere with this golden ticket. And he won't be there? Or maybe he'll be there without his ticket and something will carry me away on some cloudy chariot alone? Selfish bastard.

Therefore, the only logical thing to do is to make me a vampire.Then there is no fear of us ever being separated by some cruel force in the universe that demands golden tickets in the first place.

I had to force my fists to relax.

I wanted to explain to him how childish he was being. But he just glares at me and those hard furrows in his brow make me sigh. In his 109-year-old "wisdom" he saw my impatience as further proof of my irrationality and immaturity. I didn't think he'd ever understand his maturity was stunted by at least based on the simple fact he was male.

_And his fabulously granite skin only makes his head that much thicker._ I giggled to myself as my heart gave a slight flutter just at the thought of his skin.

I was soon frowning again. I wondered if his distaste stemmed more from fear. Not of taking my soul but of simply losing me. Losing my scent, losing my blush, losing my ability to dazzle him. _And,_ in becoming like him_, him losing his ability to dazzle me._

I felt the bile rise in my throat and swallowed twice, trying to force it back down.

_Calm down, calm down. Put your head between your knees. That sometimes works. Too many ifs. But if I don't there is no doubt we lose in the end no matter what._


	2. Chapter 2: Perspective

I listened to the water rolling in the electric kettle. My eyes were closed as I rested on the couch. I was scared if I sat up I wouldn't be able to hold the weight of all the thoughts constantly bogging me down.

The water went quiet. And I smiled to myself. One of my favorite things about tea was being able to hear it reach boiling point. I sat for a few more seconds, unwilling to open my eyes until the off tab clicked softly into place.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I opened my eyes to the revolving ceiling fan. I pushed the blanket off my legs and stretched with a moan as different joints crack softly. I loved stretching; it mades me feel feral and cat-like, or, more truthfully, vampire-like.

Shuffling from the couch into the kitchen my socks hit the slick linoleum, and I skid. I tried to catch myself on the nearest chair, but managed instead to scrape my entire side down the chair until it stopped abruptly in my armpit.

"Fuck," I couldn't help but groan from the floor. I gingerly touched my side. _God, I probably re-cracked a rib_. My right hand automatically lifted my shirt and I strained to see how bad the damage was. Since I couldn't quite see, I twisted to the side with another curse and pushed off the cold linoleum floor. Angrily, I used the chair to balance as I tore my socks off and threw them across the kitchen.

When I stood up I gasped at the face in the kitchen window, chagrined that Edward must have caught me being absurd again. I relaxed with a soft snort, however, when I realized it was a reflection. _My reflection_. I decided checking my wounds out in the window would be much easier than heading all the way up the stairs to the bathroom in my damaged state.

I slowly pulled my shirt up again and hissed slightly when I saw some of the first layer of skin was torn and bruising already. I sighed for the ten millionth time that day, readjusted my clothing and reached for my favorite mug – a medium blood red cup.

I randomly grabbed for a bag of tea out of the bowl near the kettle. I couldn't concentrate enough to pick a flavor, besides it wasn't like I would get one I _didn't_ like. All the flavors were ones I'd bought. Charlie wasn't really a tea kind of guy, so I never bothered asking him. My hand paused as it neared the honey bear and I shook my head. I never cleaned it off after warming it in the microwave; sticky hands on top of everything else was an annoyance I could do without.

After carefully setting the mug on the end table, I lowered myself back down on the couch. At least I didn't have to switch sides due to my idiocy. I half-heartedly began re-tucking the blanket around my bare legs. My eyes glanced at the blank television and then flashed to my worn paperback copy of **Pride & Prejudice**. I leaned forward to pick it up. I was always amazed a book with such a breadth of characters and verbose speeches, which always had such profound effect on my outlook, could be so unbelievably light.

But the weight it should have _was_ a figment of my imagination. It came from constantly thinking of the story, of longing for the characters, of wondering what would Lizzy Bennett say to _that_, or knowing _that_ would make Mr. Darcy inwardly cringe. Adding the story to my every day experiences made them heftier.

**Wuthering**** Heights** had been my constant companion my first year with Edward. The anger experienced by Heathcliff and Cathy, the passion: I finally understood it. But during more contemplative moments I needed composed, if not always rational or correct, perspective. The appropriateness of Austen helped me stay calm. I was now _always_ searching, as Austen's heroines did, for the proper approach, even if swayed _at times_ by their own desires.

Reaching absent- mindedly for the steaming tea, I blew on the surface, watching the ripples. I cautiously took my first sip and the gleaming red mug shining beneath the liquid reminded me of blood. As the tea trickled down my throat I imagined blood - the tangy taste of salt and the thickness of it. Feeling faint I set the mug back down and fanned the cold sweat which had broken out on my face.

Contemplating vampirism when one is obviously bothered by blood must be a form of insanity. But I couldn't let _that_ deter me. There were worse things than insanity; my thoughts drifted back to Heathcliff's anguish, Cathy's suffering.

Nothing mattered; nothing so much as simply being with Edward. Even when doubts crept into my thoughts I knew it was sabotage. There was something about humanity that yearned for misery and death.

I chuckled, again.

Death, well, I'd get that.


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Death

Beautiful death. I was Sleeping Beauty and I would finally awaken with a kiss from my Prince. I pondered what it must be like to use my senses to their fullest ability. Every time I thought of Edward, I knew my mind can never truly appreciate his beauty. My eye sight, sense of smell, and memory were all entirely fallible. To err is human, right?

But once the change occurred - I shivered with delight. I would have the capability to comprehend Edward's full beauty. My perfected mind would be able to sketch Edward, every hard line, every nuance of his eyes. Perhaps I would even be able to watch his eyes slowly darken from topaz to black. Biting on my lower lip couldn't stop the grin spreading quickly across my face.

I had no doubt I could convince him to perform my little experiment. He may have never done it himself, but without the need for sleep and having a vampire's skill at turning to a perfect statue I knew I would be able to get him to sit with me for days.

I unconsciously crossed my legs, mimicking my daydream. I would have him sit on the king sized bed in _our _room, mirroring me. We would both turn to statues and for days I would only have to stare contentedly into his eyes so I would forever remember the imperceptible changing of his eyes as his hunger grew.

My eager smile slowly turned to a pout. I relaxed against the couch once more. Because, exactly how long would it take for my own hunger to subside enough to have the patience to sit for an entire week? I wasn't even patient enough to do the math, but I was sure it was more hours than I had ever thought of together before. On the other hand, I _would _have _forever_. That thought helped erase my pout. I took another sip of the cooling tea.

As I straightened the blanket I noticed my legs. My eyes narrowed and I could feel my face darkening. They looked heavier. My mood instantly turned angry. I hadn't paid much attention lately, but now that I _was _thinking about it, I knew I had gained weight.

I also Knew where to place the blame: Edward. Because of _him_ I was not only getting older but I was also getting _fatter_.

I stood up so quickly the tea sloshed over the sides of the mug onto my feet and floor. Ignoring the wet spots, I set the mug down with an emphatic thunk. My footsteps echoed the sound as I forcefully headed up the stairs - proving my weight gain to the empty house.

Had Charlie been home the shriek which came from the bathroom would have seriously disrupted his game and he may have even thought of rushing to my aide before calling out my name. But Charlie wasn't home and my scream scared only myself.

"125 POUNDS! I'm going to kill him. Why the _hell_ didn't he say something?! Why didn't ALICE!" I threw open the door to my room and just as resolutely slammed it behind before letting loose a low guttural sound.

"If he weren't the lone _vampire_," I spat out, "in this relationship, then I wouldn't be too slow for his liking. He wouldn't have to carry me everywhere. I would actually have to use my own limbs and maybe my muscles wouldn't be atrophying!"

Knowing it would have little, if any effect, on my body at all I immediately began stretching.

"If the damn Cullens weren't so concerned about the politically correct way of dealing with a mere human and proving how _perfect_ they were in remembering all of my 'functions' then I wouldn't be eating so damn much! I _never_ ate as much before Edward."

I found my tennis shoes and another pair of socks but in my haste to slam the dresser drawer I didn't move my hand in time. I shrieked again, this time in physical pain.

The door flew open and I ripped my fingers out of the drawer in surprise. I cursed fiercely at the shocked pale face standing in the doorway.

* * *

**a/n**: don't forget a review :)


	4. Chapter 4: Old and Fat

"You!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face.

Edward's eyes opened even further in surprise, but could see my state of distress, and managed to quickly assume a look of concern, "Me?"

"_You_ are making me _Old and FAT!"_

Edward took a deep breath as he drew himself to full height, which dwarfed me. He realized a second too late this was a bad idea as I flew at him.

"How can you _stand_ me like _this_?!" I ineffectually pounded my fists on his chest.

He calmly responded, "Like what, exactly? Old and fat?"

The sarcasm in his voice stopped my fists and the crying, "I hate you."

He laughed, "No, I think you know that is a lie."

I sniffed and glared at the space around him because I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eyes, "I _suppose_ I'm not _exactly_ old or fat – don't even think about interrupting," I hissed as he opened his mouth.

Edward nodded mutely instead.

"I am, however, older in human age and _certainly_ fatter than I was when I met you. And you," I lowered my voice menacingly, "are still as perfect as the moment I first laid eyes on you!"

"I love you, Bella," Edward patted my head in what was meant to be a comforting gesture but merely seemed condescending.

I scowled and mockingly mimicked, his words in a whiny tone, "_I love you, Bella_."

Edward glared at me for the first time during the tirade and pushed me to the bed, "_If_ you really were old and fat I would not find you so attractive when you're stripping in the kitchen. As it is, _however_, I had a hard time not breaking my way through the window and attacking you."

"Stripping…." my voice trailed off questioningly, "so you _were_ outside the window!" I shook my head, half laughing, "I thought I saw you!"

"I know," Edward smugly replied, "I was worried the fall was worse than it really was."

I flushed instantly as I remembered what happened in the kitchen.

Edward grinned again, "But I figured you must be okay, although maybe slightly concussed, when you began taking your clothes off."

"But you didn't let that worry you enough to stop me." I rolled her eyes.

"I didn't want you to imagine I was spying on you."

"What exactly _were_ you doing then?"

Acting as if there were no implications in my tone, he sniffed, and remarked, "I was simply passing by."

"You were passing by my kitchen window and just happened to pause long enough to make sure I didn't crack my head open and begin taking my clothes off?" I asked unbelievingly.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Edward tried to look stern but ended up looking guilty instead. "Okay, I really was just enjoying the evening and Alice was thinking and conjecturing…"

"…and you started worrying?" I finished.

"Yes, and you should just think of me as part of your neighborhood watch. I mean those _dogs_ are a part of it why shouldn't I be?" Edward asked with a grimace.

"Those dogs?" I sighed, "They're still watching me?"

"When I get close enough to them – well, I think _he_ wants to make sure you haven't _really_ left him yet." He always managed to look harder when he spoke of Jacob, although I wasn't sure how he could be harder than granite.

"Doesn't he realize," I scoffed, "I can't exactly parade around Charlie unable to eat or sleep or with crazed red eyes! And Charlie would certainly _mention_ to Billy if I had made the decision to move away."

"If?" He looked hurt again, as he always did when Jacob became part of the conversation.

I took a deep breath, reaching up from the bed to hold his hand, "Not if, not for me. For me it's when. But Charlie doesn't know that. So for him, it's if."

The cold from Edward's fingertips gave me chills as he slowly drew them down my forearm, "When."

I could hear the sadness which tinged his statement no matter how hard he tried to cover it. I knew he didn't like to think too deeply about my decision, at least not around me and it still made me angry.

"Don't be so sullen, Cullen."


	5. Chapter 5: Contrite

My eyes dropped quickly to the floor. I knew I was the one being childish – my frustrations, anger, and tears all came from the ever-growing fear I was running out of time.

I slowly raised my eyes to his; I expected them to be cold or hurt, but, no, Edward was too perfect. His love and concern were reflected. Opening my mouth to apologize he was, as usual, too fast. He gently knelt beside the bed and kissed me. Inhaling his delectable aroma, I melted into him.

My mouth formed a grin under his and without breaking away he softly whispered, "What?"

I shook my head, pulling him closer to kiss him more thoroughly. Finally I moved away, blushing, and Edward's eyes asked the question again.

"We are like so much fire and ice," I sighed.

Edward threw his head back, letting loose his angelic laughter, "Aren't we poetic this evening."

My face assumed a haughty look and I closed my eyes, eyebrows raised.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be teasing you. We are _exactly_ fire and ice. It will be such a shame to lose that," Edward only barely refrained from a sigh, but I did it for him.

"Edward, I am so _tired_ of fighting. I am tired of being afraid of losing you. What happens if the fear makes _me_… lose it," my voice trailed to a whisper because the fear was choking me. "I don't want to become like Cathy, or you Heathcliff. I don't want to hurt you because I am hurting. I don't want to have to haunt you for eternity if death comes from some unexpected source." Although my last sentiment was meant to be a joke the smile couldn't reach my eyes.

Edward moved to sit next to me and pulled me gently into an embrace before lying us both down, "I know." He had the decency to sound contrite, but he ruined it a half second later, "All you need to do marry me."

A ragged gasp ripped my throat and I sat straight up, "I won't fit into my dress!"

* * *

Despite my lack of coordination I had always been healthy enough to stay fit. The first year in Forks that had been especially true with hiking and exploration, which also included staying out longer than planned because I got lost. Now, however, I had started to lose my lean lines.

From across the workout room Alice, and all her pixie-like perfection, smiled serenely at me. I grumbled, wiping sweat from my face with my tank top, "Why – exactly – is it you need to be here, again?"

The pixie's lips turned to an exaggerate pout, "Don't you like my company?"

I rolled my eyes and hefted the weight as if contemplating throwing it some distance. Alice feigned fear and threw her hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay! I'm here under Carlisle's strict orders to make sure you are following your prescribed weight training routine."

"And?"

"And under Esme's strict orders to ensure you don't accidentally, or intentionally, break a window."

I turned an even darker shade of red, "And?"

"And…?"

"Alice!"

Alice sighed, "Don't you think sometimes it is best not to know? No, I thought you wouldn't. I am also under joint orders from Emmett and Jasper to ensure there is a witness incase you do anything, ummm, stupid accidentally, or intentionally."

I cursed under my breath and almost dropped the weight on my foot. I managed to step back in time. Unfortunately, I had forgotten the bench behind me. I was in Alice's arms before doing any damage, but could feel my ponytail brush the cold metal bar as Alice pushed me out of the way.

"And," Alice continued on her own, "I am under strict orders from Edward to ensure you don't hurt yourself." A comical grin spread across her face.

"Thanks, Alice. I know I shouldn't complain. I mean, I just _have_ to fit into your dress!"

"It's _your_ dress! And, yes, you do."

* * *

Later that evening I stepped carefully into the Cullens' Jacuzzi. My screaming muscles started to relax gradually in the hot water. After awkwardly pushing a few buttons the jets kicked on. Edward had gone on a quick shopping trip to Port Angeles so he could cook me an all-natural, super organic dinner. Not fare which could easily be found in Forks.

"Oh my_ god_," Edward's exclamation startled me from the edge of sleep and also from my seat.

I quickly resurfaced spluttering, "What the _hell_ was that for!" Pushing my wet hair off of my face I stared at an immobile Edward. "Hello? Edward?"

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his eyes wide, "Where are your clothes?"

I frowned momentarily before an evil grin made an appearance. I slowly made to stand, my neck and then the top of my bare shoulders showing. Edward remained frozen, unable to move to stop me. I finally stood high enough for him to see the strapless bikini top. A frustrated grimace crossed his face and I collapsed with giggles. He growled playfully and before I could shriek he was in the hot tub with me, his hands wrapping around my slippery waist.

"Aww, were you expecting something else perhaps?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Thank god my heart doesn't beat. It would certainly have stopped!" His lips nibbled my earlobe, "But really, this is close enough." He looked darkly at what little I was wearing.

"Oh! Now you're going to be disapproving?" I scoffed, "I've been working my ass off, literally!" I flipped over in the water to show him, "I have a right to show it off."

Laughing he smacked my bottom, and surprised me by stating, "You're right and I'm in far too many clothes myself."

* * *

**a/n **don't forget to tell me what you like and what you don't.. you never know when you might be the reviewer that changes the story!


	6. Chapter 6: David

I floated silently for a second before looking over my shoulder at him. His thin, form-fitting light blue sweater was already so revealing I could feel the leer on my face. I found a seat again and crossed my fingers in hope.

Edward removed his shirt with none of the trouble humans find in escaping wet clothing. I was sure I had never been closer to knowing the frozen state a vampire could assume as I was this very moment.

I simply could not take my eyes from the hard, glistening skin peeking above the water line – which was, thankfully, more than mine due to his height. The only thing which could make my eyes move was realizing what just flew over my left shoulder was his pants.

I was absolutely sure I must have really fallen asleep in the hot tub. My sore muscles combined with the heady steam were giving me incredibly realistic and sexy dreams. Edward moved closer and I couldn't help but imagine a shark cutting through the water. Without knowing, I reached a hand out and touched the bare skin of his muscular thigh.

* * *

I blinked. The light was wrong and the water felt too fluffy. I took a deep breath. There was no steam to make the air heavy. I frowned and blinked again and saw Edward standing over me. With the light behind his head he looked just like an angel and I smiled. The smile faltered, however, when I saw the look on his face.

"Edward?" I sat up, my voice slightly panicky. And that was when I realized I was in bed and also that Edward was looking less like an angel and more like Michelangelo's David. I closed my eyes quickly, trying not to faint again.

I suddenly remembered something about Edward had scared me: his eyes. I felt the bed shift as he sat next to me and I peeked out one eye. He had his face in his hands. Kneeling beside him, I put a hand on his shoulder, leaning in and smelling him, slowly enjoying the view, which only moments before had caused me to pass out.

Breathing heavily, "Oh, Edward," I kissed him on the shoulder.

A strained voice replied, "Bella, please. Please, could you put on some clothes?"

Very confused, I looked down, "But… I'm…"

"Bella," I could hear him trying to be patient, "I mean _more_ clothes. Before I …."

I quickly slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt I had thrown on the floor earlier. "Is this better?"

Edward peeked out between his fingers and took a ragged breath as he nodded. I decided to take me chances that he had forgotten his own state of undress and I stepped closer. When I stood at the foot of the bed I laid a hand on his bare chest and pushed him back into the bed before straddling him. I grinned triumphantly.

"Bella, I don't think this is a good idea. You were practically lifeless a few short minutes ago. I was worried you were going to drown, so I rushed you up here, but then I realized --" he swallowed hard, his thought unspoken.

My voice was so quiet I could barely hear it, "You realized what?"

His eyes closed, and his jaw clenched, as he recalled, "That you were practically naked in my arms. And, well, obviously not in any condition to have a say in anything." He glared up at me as my fingers trailed almost of their own accord down his abdomen.

"As if I would object to anything you would think of doing to me while in a 'practically naked' state," I snorted and then leaned down, my lips gently kissing his jaw line, his chin and neck and then the center of his chest.

Of course, I wasn't really surprised to be sitting on the couch the next second while he pulled a shirt on. He had already managed to put on his pants before I had opened my eyes. I sighed.

Edward rolled his eyes and I knew I was forgiven, but my arms were covered in goose bumps. I wondered exactly what had run through his mind, and if all scenarios involved blood as much as my body.


	7. Chapter 7: Life Without

I awoke to find the most beautiful man sitting on the edge of the bed. His topaz eyes gleamed with what little light drifted in from the street. For the smallest moment I was surprised, but then my breath caught and a tear ran down my cheek.

The man gave a slight nod at the dawning realization and inevitable grief. Quietly, so not to wake my husband, I managed to speak, "Not now. Not now of all times." My voice threatened to rise. The understanding one silently and swiftly picked me up as though I were a mere child and walked into the cool night air.

A dirty plastic chair sat under a walnut tree in the back yard. Disregarding his pressed suit he lowered himself into the seat, cradling me in his arms. By now my tears flowed freely, "I waited for so long. I knew you would come. And of all…. I have a husband now. A new daughter."

He made no move to answer. His hand gently kneaded my neck.

"Did I not have enough faith? Was I to wait past all endurance? To pass up every opportunity in hope of you? Isn't _this_ what you left me for?" I felt like I was going to start screaming. I wanted to pierce his heart dead.

"All the nights I cried myself to sleep, begging you to come! I hate you!"

Still he made no move to explain himself and I broke down completely, burying my face into his suit, holding onto is granite body too scared he would leave again.

In the morning when I woke, I did not want to open my eyes. They were too swollen and the sun was beginning to peek through the curtains, taunting the pounding in my head. But at the same moment my daughter's high pitched morning blabbering shattered what little of my sanity was left.

* * *

I woke to someone holding me, sobs racking my body, "NO! I **hate** you!" I screamed at him, pounding my clenched fist into his chest, "How could you leave me?!"

"Bella? Bella, I'm right here," Edward's soothing and confused voice whispered in my ear.

Still sobbing, I pulled back slowly looking around. The daylight was streaming through the glass wall of his bedroom. There were no stars, no walnut tree. No waking child. I cried again now at the loss of a daughter who had seemed so real only moments before. I collapsed against Edward, my tears wetting his shirt.

He rubbed my back, gently massaged my neck, whispering words of comfort unintelligible to me at the time.

After what felt like hours, when the crying had subsided and all I could do was sigh against his chest, he murmured my name again, "Bella?"

"Edward, I'm so sorry. It was horrible. Did you hear any of it?"

"I heard you ask me why I'd left," Edward's voice sounded strained. "You wanted to know why I took so long to come back. And what were you to do now that you….Now that you had a husband and a daughter."

I felt him take a deep breath; I knew he was trying to smother his own pain, "You called out for Aurora."

I stiffened at the mention of _her_ name, "She felt so real. In my dream, as you held me, just like now," I looked up into his eyes again, "I could remember feeling her grow in me and what it was going to feel like having to leave her to be with you again."

Edward stiffened, "Bella –"

"No, Edward. It was a dream! I don't _want_ children. And you aren't going to leave me again, ever!" Bella's voice was so hard and her throat constricted again at the thought. "Please, Edward. We are going to be married and I am going to become yours. There is never really a choice. Even in my dream I knew I had to leave _everything_ behind to be with you."

"Bella, why don't you take a bath? Maybe that will help relax you."

My fingers clawed at his chest in panic as he started to rise, "But…"

"I'm not going to leave, Bella! I promised I would never do that again. I'm going to make you some breakfast and let you wake up a bit more. And then we're going to talk to Alice about how plans for the wedding are coming." Edward smiled at me, kissing my forehead.

I felt slightly calm, again, and nodded, "Of course. I love you, Edward."


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

I fiddled with the taps of water. I wasn't paying much attention and it took me far longer than necessary to find the perfect balance between the hot and cold water rushing into the deep garden tub in Edward's bathroom. My eyes scanned the counter. It was covered with numerous aromatherapy products and bubble bath someone – probably Alice – had thoughtfully bought. I squinted harder at the labels, unable to read most of them even from a few feet away.

Standing up I happened to glance in the mirror and realized why I wasn't able to see. My eyes were swollen and my face was red and blotchy. Sighing, I turned on the bathroom sink and splashed cool water on my face. I didn't bother wiping the water away, but merely used my wet hands to brush my hair away from my cheeks.

Peering more intently at the bottles on the counter I settled on a small container claiming to be lavender. I was certain lavender was supposed to soothe. Opening the lid I lifted it to my nose and took a deep breath. Yes, that would be perfect. I felt a little better already.

Sitting on the edge of the tub, I slowly tilted the lavender bubble bath under the flowing tap water. As the bubbles began to frantically form, I stood and removed my clothing, letting them fall to a messy pile on the floor.

Taking a step over the edge of the tub, I cringed slightly as my toes hit the hot water. I instinctively pulled my foot out and then laughed. I was going to take a hot bath and it would only seem hot for the first few seconds. I plunged her foot back into the water and then my calf; taking a few shallow breaths, in attempts to forget the burning sensation, I brought my other foot into the water as well.

I bit my lip and sat down, quickly sinking within the bubbles. I adored Edward's garden tub; it was deliciously deep and I it took forever to fill, but, for once, I didn't mind. The sound of the rushing water was so natural and calming. Closing my eyes I sunk further into the water, the heat working on the tension in my head. _Soon, Bella, soon._

Soon I wouldn't have to worry so much. Nor would I be plagued by nightmares. I wouldn't even dream any more. No, I didn't like the way that sounded. I wouldn't sleep anymore. That was different. I would always dream and those dreams would always include Edward. And the most perfect part about the whole thing was that Edward would _always_ be there: forever.

My thoughts drifted back to the present as bubbles began to tickle my chin. Opening my eyes I used a foot to twist the taps back to the off position. Now that I was no longer trapped in my nightmare mind-state I could think more clearly about how _little_ time I had to worry. The only thing I _really_ needed to worry about was Renee and Charlie. I sighed, my breath parting the bubbles near my face and I giggled, feeling just like Moses. _I'm going to need a miracle, too_.

I had formulated a bit of a plan. And I thought it might be the best it could get. After the honeymoon, well, I wasn't exactly going to be in _any_ state to be around the parents, or any humans for that matter. This meant no visiting. No visits for years, which essentially meant no visits ever. I figured I could explain this at first with a "busy college schedule" and "exchange programs". Who could blame me for wanting to travel?

But that wouldn't always explain why, especially with Edward's substantial pocketbook, they wouldn't be able to get back on special occasions. So I was going to gift them with video phones for Christmas. That would make it easier for them and for me. I would have one more tie to help me keep human memories.

Of course, I also wanted them to be able to see them after. I sighed; again, I just couldn't see anyway around it, they would have to fake our deaths. We certainly couldn't get away without aging for more than a few years. But I knew Alice would have everything taken care of for the wedding, which would include an amazing photographer and videographer.

So, wedding memories were well in hand. But I needed to immediately put Renee's last birthday gift to good use and start taking pictures. I knew Renee wouldn't want to see pictures of Forks, but would enjoy pictures of my new family.

And, of course, I would have to visit Renee before the wedding. Unfortunately, this would mean leaving Edward. And he wasn't going to like that. I sat up suddenly and wondered if Alice had already told him. Cursing softly, I hoped Alice wouldn't be so stupid. And then it hit me. How could _I_ be so stupid? Of course I couldn't go without Edward and he certainly wouldn't let me. But that didn't mean we couldn't met Renee and Phil somewhere else on a little vacation - somewhere nice and cloudy.

A soft knock at the door shook me out of reverie, "Yes?"

"Bella, your breakfast is ready whenever you are."

"Thank you, Edward," I was pleased to find I didn't have to force the cheerfulness in my tone. Edward was right; a bath was the perfect thing for getting out of me funk. I groped blindly under the bubbles for the plug.

I grabbed the king size towel nearest the tub and giggled as I wrapped it around me, twice. I loved how soft and fluffy the towels were, but really, they made me feel like a child. I hit the power button on the small white ipod player in the center of the counter and scrolled through to the P section. I needed something to help finish kicking me into gear and Paramore seemed to fit the bill for the morning.

"I don't think you meant to say goodbye, but it's okay there's always another day," I sang crazily to the mirror, jumping up and down to the song as I brushed out her hair. The hair dryer covered most of the noise, and I knew by now no one would bother to make fun of the bathroom concerts as long as I didn't stretch my so-called talents too far.

After slipping into a simple bohemian style knee-length brown skirt and white tank top, I bounded down the stairs. A plate of organic pancakes and freshly cut strawberries was waiting for me in the breakfast nook.

Edward's crooked smile lit up his face, "You certainly look like you feel better."

I threw my arms around him and kissed him lightly on his cool cheek, "I do. Thank you." I slid into a seat and began cutting the pancakes.

Edward took a seat across from me, "What would you like to do today?"

I tilted my head slightly to the side, finishing the bite of strawberry in my mouth before answering, "I'd like to take some pictures."

"Of anything in particular?"

"You, me, your family, your house, maybe our meadow," I looked at him questioningly. I wondered how he would feel about that.

"For you?"

"No, for my parents," I frowned slightly. "Although, I guess it might be nice to have pictures for me too. We won't be able to come back for a long time." I didn't bother making it into a question. I already knew the answer.

"Actually," Edward's eyes looked lovingly across the table at me, "I thought perhaps we might be able to make a trip back here in a few years."

I began to tense, opening my mouth, but Edward took my hand in his and I relaxed again waiting for him to finish. "We wouldn't be able to see anyone. But I would like for you to see the meadow as I see it and to have it in your mind forever as ours."

I smiled almost shyly at him, "Yes, I think we should too. Do you think we could go out there today? And do you think I could walk there?"

"Are you tired of your free pass already?" Edward chuckled.

"No, but then I can use the hike as an excuse not to work out today," I winked at him and Edward threw his head back, letting loose his angelic laughter.

I watched him with delight, the way the light caught his pale skin, and glinted off his teeth. My heart fluttered and Edward suddenly stopped laughing to look at me, his crooked smile making another appearance as he heard the tell-tale stutter. I took a deep breath, trying to slow the pace of my heart. It was really no surprise I would have nightmares of him leaving. He simply was too perfect and beautiful. I wondered if I would ever really get used to the idea that he was mine.

As Edward brushed a strand of hair behind my ear I trapped his hand to my cheek, "Thank you for loving me."

Edward shook his head disbelievingly, "How _many times_ do I have to tell you. It's the other way around? You are so used to us –"

My laughter interrupted him, "I was just thinking I would never get used to you. You dazzle, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but his cocky grin gave his ego away, "As I was saying, you are such a freak of nature that you are actually comfortable around all of us; other than when we 'dazzle' people try to avoid us because we are dangerous. I don't know why you will never get that through your head." Edward ended his usual little speech with a sigh.

"Well, as _two_ freaks of nature, I'd say we must be perfect for each other then." I crossed my eyes at him, sticking my tongue out.

"Be careful, Bella."

Edward suddenly wasn't at the table anymore and I looked around the empty room in confusion, "Where the hell?" Suddenly I was being lifted out of the chair and tickled.

I screamed, uselessly trying to squirm out of his vise-like grip, "No… no fair!" I could barely form words. Just as suddenly as it started it stopped and I was trying to catch my breath on the couch as Edward planted the lightest kisses quickly all over my face.

"You know, that always feels like snow flakes," my eyes were closed as he continued his attentions.

He slowed down, his lips finally finding mine. I kissed him gently in return. Edward's cold fingertips caressed my knee, inching ever so slowly under my skirt and up my leg. My breath caught for a moment but I didn't want to break the moment. His fingers finally found my inner thigh and my legs parted welcomingly at his touch.

I leaned into him, one hand wrapped around his shoulder, the other on running softly up and down his side. My own fingers ached for bare skin and I slid them up his shirt. My kisses became more feverish as my hand ran up his bare side and to his chest.

His hand had finally crept up to my hip and as his fingertips found their way to the top band of my panties I moaned, "Edward."

Edward's breath seem to catch on that and his free hand wrapped around my waist and crushed me to him, twisting me onto his lap, so I was straddling him. "Bella," his voice was strained, and the growl from his throat reverberated through his chest and my hand, causing my heart to trip over itself even more.

"Oh god, Edward," I broke away from our kissing and tilted my head back, pressing my chest into his as his hand moved from my waist to my ass, causing us to grind our hips together.


	9. Chapter 9: Finding Heaven

I felt him lift me and then heard a door close. When I opened my eyes we were back in his room.

Edward's eyes were wide and slightly pained, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I sighed.

"Really?"

Her frantic heart rate and flushed faced definitely belied my last statement and I turned from him.

"No," he was at my side again, pulling me closer to the bed. He chuckled at my confused look, "I'm not apologizing for that. I wanted to apologize for stopping. Esme is home."

"Oh," I really couldn't form any further thought as Edward's lips found mine again, his hands slid up my sides, pulling the tank top over my head. As I heard the fabric hit the floor my brain clicked back to reality, "But last night…" I looked down at the simple white bra, "I thought _this_ was _forbidden_."

He managed to look up from the bared skin of my stomach for a moment to glare, "I'm learning, unless you object."

He picked me up and gently lay me on the bed, "Oh god, you are so beautiful."

And I suddenly felt beautiful as he worshipped me with his eyes and then his hands, which ran up my stomach and over my breasts. My hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him down to me; my kiss turned to nibbling as I teased his lower lip with my teeth. I tried to ignore the voice in the back of my mind asking how long I would get to enjoy this before he forced us to stop.

Just then Edward's hand slipped under me into the small of my back, arching me up slightly. As my hips melded to his I let loose a deep sigh of contentment. Pressing my hips more tightly to him the tension I constantly carried seemed to ebb away. Edward pulled away to watch me intently as his body responded instinctively to mine. His crooked grin flickered across his face as he realized we were finding release in the physical show of love.

His knee gently pushed its way between my thighs and I let out a ragged gasp as it reached my center. I was sure I heard soft laughter, but it could have been the roar of blood pounding in my ears. Since sound was so delightfully confused I focused on other senses - like the smell of his hair as he kissed my collarbone and the cool feel of his hand at my waist.

Edward trailed soft kisses down my neck and to the tops of my breasts. His tongue traced the edge of my bra until the article of clothing seemed to come unclasped with a mere wishful thought and disappeared.

I still wasn't sure if I was hearing things in a daze or if an angel was saying a prayer; I didn't really care, as long as Edward kept kissing my breasts. I couldn't, at the moment, imagine anything in the world sweeter than his lips exploring me; a tiny voice seemed to comment from somewhere in the back of my mind that even later I wouldn't be able to imagine anything better.

As his chilly lips gently kissed each nipple I tugged at his shirt. He broke away from my breasts, propped himself up on one arm, just long enough to pull his shirt off. I thought of David, again. This time I managed to focus on keeping my breathing just calm enough to not hyperventilate.

"You are the most perfect thing I have ever seen," I reached out, my finger tips tucking into the waistband of his pants. He growled as the heat from my fingers touched his lower abdomen. I grinned deviously and pulled him back down to me.

He couldn't resist imitating me and his fingers found their way to the top of my skirt. I shivered with delight as his cool fingers inched their way to the top of my panties and softly crept in. My own fingers entwined themselves in his luxurious hair and I whimpered slightly as he paused.

"Edward, please. I need you."

**EPOV**

I took a deep breath, pausing momentarily to try to clear my head and find a rational response to Bella. But when I looked down I wanted to cry. She was the most beautiful and vulnerable I had ever seen: her face flushed, eyes dewy, bottom lip trapped by her teeth as she tried to calm herself, her hair was fanned out on the bed and she looked like she was floating.

My icy fingers pushed their way between her lower lips and entered her. "Oh Bella, you're so soft," my voice broke with emotion as I carefully pushed my finger slowly into her.

I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't believe any thing in the world could be so inviting. Not even the perfect predator could hope to be as inviting as the heaven held between Bella's legs. I was never going to leave. I would forever hold my own piece of heaven.

Bella cried out when my cool finger penetrated her. The reality was like nothing I had imagined. My cool skin against her heat created an inferno in our bodies. And the feeling it created wasn't like butterflies; it was like jumping from a cliff.

"You smell so delicious, Bella." I kissed my way down her stomach slowly and carefully. I wanted nothing more than to taste her, but knew that would be the point I would lose control. I was already having problems controlling the growls reverberating deep in my chest.

My breathing was ragged and I could feel the hunger moving throughout my entire body. I was hungry for everything about Bella. I wanted to lick her, to nibble at her flesh but most of all to drink her blood. I was beginning to shake and was worried it would scare her, but then I vaguely noticed she was shaking, too. She was calling my name, but it wasn't making sense, she wasn't saying anything else and all I could do was call her name in return. And that was when it happened.

Bella let loose a ragged scream and shocked me back to the present. I jumped away and she started crying.

"Bella! Bella?"

She opened her eyes for a moment but couldn't speak, she just lay crying. I sat next to her, looking quickly for something that was hurting her before cradling her in my lap. I brushed her damp hair from her face, "Bella. Bella, please are you okay?"

She managed a weak nod and I could breathe again momentarily.

* * *

**a/n** oh please let me know what you think :)


	10. Chapter 10: Over

**EPOV**

I couldn't smell fresh blood. Thank god, or I would have lost control entirely. It took all of my concentration not to run away. My chest was heaving in pain. Disgusted at myself, I wanted to leave her to Carlisle's care and run forever trying to escape the feelings. And that was what I hated most of all. How could I want to leave my very life? But how could I have let it get so far?

I looked down at her so small and fragile in my arms. How did I ever think I could control myself around her? Even now her smell aroused the worst in me. I couldn't see her face, I was sure she was terrified and unable to look at my monstrous face. I closed my eyes and tried not to cry out in anger when I suddenly felt her warm fingers lightly caress my face.

"Edward?"

My eyes snapped open but I couldn't bring myself to look into her face.

"Edward, love, that was unbelievable."

"I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'll never.. I'll never touch you again. I couldn't help myself." I looked down at the tear stains streaking her face and it finally dawned on me that she was looking very confused but smiling.

"What on earth do you imagine you just did?"

I cleared my throat, it had constricted and I couldn't quite speak normally, "You screamed…."

Bella's flushed face managed to turn a darker shade of crimson and I heard her heart stuttering again. I raised my eyebrows, eyes widening as I started to realize just what had occurred.

"Oh, thank god, Bella!" I pulled her even closer, breathing deeply with relief into her neck.

"How could you think that you had hurt me?" She didn't give me enough time to answer before she kissed me on the lips roughly, trying to prove to both of us she was tougher than she looked.

I stiffened and pushed her away, "I wasn't thinking. That was the problem. You are … I'm not sure there are words for everything I was feeling when I was in you." I swallowed hard, clenching my teeth together, "All I know was I'm pretty sure I was focusing entirely on myself and I had somehow been careless and got carried away. And then you screamed."

**BPOV**

I had rarely seen him look so ill. And even looking ill he was amazingly beautiful, like a pouting god. "Edward, you were so tender and I've never felt anything like that before," I closed my eyes remembering the sensations in more places than just my mind. "I'm sorry _I_ lost control and scared you so bad."

Edward was starting to look better with each word. He was sitting up straighter and a bemused grin was beginning to form on his lips. His fear had melted into pride, "It was less like losing control and more like turning into a mountain lion. I never imagined such a sound could come from your mouth."

I was shaking in his arms again, this time with suppressed laughter, "Yes, but only with you."

His shoulders slumped again and he shook his head, "I'm not sure I can handle this again. If I weren't already dead, you would have surely killed me."

I frowned slightly, "_Soon_ you won't have to worry about it. But you shouldn't have been scared. You could never hurt me."

Edward's black eyes gleamed down at me and his face looked hard, "I think you tend to forget that just because I am better at controlling myself does not mean that I am not constantly fighting to _not_ _kill you_."

I sighed and snuggled closer to him, "Then get it over with already."


	11. Chapter 11: Play Time

* * *

**A/N:** I had fun writing this chapter and I'm going to write more right now, but wanted to get this up. Let me know what you like or don't like so far!

* * *

Recap:

_Edward's black eyes gleamed down at me and his face looked hard, "I think you tend to forget that just because I am better at controlling myself does not mean that I am not constantly fighting to __not __kill you."_

_I sighed and snuggled closer to him, "Then get it over with already."_

* * *

Edward just closed his eyes. I could tell from his pursed mouth, he was trying to be patient and formulate a reasonable response, "I _should_; it would prove my point. _That_ is the only way you'll ever understand the intensity. How even when you _think_ you can handle it; that _nothing_ can startle you, the breeze may catch the scent of blood and you feel like you're drowning in it and it buffets your emotions and your instincts breaking you down."

I spoke suddenly, "And after a bit you want it to take you over – to be done with it and to give in."

Edward was gazing down at me, a quizzical look on his face.

"I may _not_ know what it's like to want to kill someone everyone second I'm in their presence, but I _do_ know what it feels like to drown."

Edward's eyes grew pained and he looked away. I kissed his neck before pressing my still heated face into him, "I know what it _constantly_ feels like around you. Except I'm still human, so it isn't your _blood_ I want." I was positive he would have blushed at that statement if he could and his hands did tighten around me.

Perhaps fortunately, my all too-human stomach grumbled and we both started laughing.

"You never finished your breakfast," he stated accusingly.

I tapped my finger to my lips as if in deep thought, "Hmmm, I _wonder_ what could have _possibly_ deterred me from such a basic necessity?"

"Oh, yes, well…" he cleared his throat and stood me up.

"I'll just dress and go finish my plate – besides this whole 'rescuing me from myself' is beginning to wear on me."

Too exhausted to trek to the meadow as planned we decided instead to make an evening of "shooting". Edward drove me home so I could spend a couple hours with Charlie.

Charlie and I had an early dinner of turkey wraps and potato salad, while I explained the grandiose schemes Alice had for the night. He still wasn't entirely pleased about my sleeping over at the Cullen's as I was doing more and more frequently. It was endearing but still annoying. Thankfully, with Charlie's adoration of Alice, it usually helped if she came up with an excuse for me to stay the night. That way if he ever disagreed she could come over and pout at him.

"None of us had senior pictures taken." Charlie was nodding and I could tell he was beginning to see the potential in the night's plans. "So, Alice thought it would be fun – for her – to go all out. I can only imagine what this will entail, but it might be interesting."

Charlie chuckled. I kept getting the feeling he was grateful to Alice and all of her crazy plans. I was no where near "girly" and he was happy about that, but he also seemed to appreciate Alice's ability to manipulate and mold me at times. I didn't know if this was because he thought I was missing out because I didn't have any siblings, or because I had left my only girlfriend – Renee – behind to be with him. Of course, he _could_ just be sadistic.

Whatever the reason, he actually sounded excited, "That's great, Bells! I'm sure Alice will come with some really wonderful shots. She can do anything." He shook his head in awe, "I wonder what she'll decide to do in college, because any field would be lucky to get her."

I just nodded, and stood to rinse our plates, not trusting myself to answer. I had been counting down the minutes until six o'clock, so I wasn't surprised when the digital clock on the microwave switched to six that a soft knock also sounded at the door. I turned to head to the door, but Charlie, in his animated state, beat me to it.

I didn't hear anything but a muffled, "Oh." And I hoped it was Alice at the door and not weird some response to Edward. But my first guess had been right. Alice had just removed her arms from a blushing Charlie as I entered the hallway.

"Hi, Bella!"

Alice's pixie-voice was more perky than usual and I rolled my eyes. She had practically gone into a frenzy when I had mentioned pictures earlier. She was almost out to the garage before we knew where she was going. I had heard her rev the engine of her shiny Porsche and then she was gone. I couldn't imagine what she had run off to get, but it would undoubtedly cause me much embarrassment.

"Have fun girls." Charlie leaned down and kissed me on the cheek as we headed out the door.

I almost froze, but managed to answer, "Have a good night, Dad. I love you."

"Yea, Mr. Swan, have a wonderful night!"

He waved to us from the doorway as we drove away slowly in Edward's Volvo.

I turned to Alice, trying not to laugh, "You didn't bring _Cadja_."

She pouted, "Well, I did get to take her to Port Angeles today, but I worried if I brought her over Charlie wouldn't let us away before he came out and drooled over her beautiful frame and kicked her tires a few times."

"You're right; so we're in a hurry, then?"

"Not too terribly. But I do have a few costume changes for all of us." Alice was beaming and I was so distracted by her use of terminology I didn't have time to harp about how fast she was driving.

I could feel the repulsion creeping into my face, "Costumes?" My voice was decidedly higher pitched than usual.

Alice turned to answer me and started spluttering with laughter, "Oh, I wish I had a camera right now to capture that look. I wonder if you could conjure it again; we could go for a horror shot."

I was starting to feel slightly ill, "Alice, why in heaven's name do we need _costumes?_"

"Oh, Bella, stop being so dramatic! I merely meant I have a few outfits, so we don't all look exactly the same in all the shots! And while I _am_ counting on getting a few fun shots of each of us, I'm _not_ ridiculous enough to imagine _you_ would let me put you in _very many_ compromising positions."

She then muttered something that I was pretty sure sounded like "...I'll leave that to Edward." I turned red and decided to drop the conversation as we were pulling up to the house.

I stepped out of the car just as a laughing Edward came to the garage door. "Did I miss something funny?" I asked him curiously.

Edward looked pointedly at Alice and I blushed again. "Stop it you two!" I pouted momentarily, but started laughing again as Edward and Alice both turned to look at me with such a similar leer on their faces you could forget they weren't really brother and sister.

As I walked into the house, I saw the boys had already been at work. A large white sheet was cascading down to the main floor from the top of the stair railing. I wasn't quite sure how it worked, but numerous ropes were hanging along the edges along with different colored backgrounds. Emmett, who was probably the mastermind behind the contraption, proudly walked up to the side and pulled one of the ropes. With a fluttering of fabric the white sheet was covered with beautiful blood red velvet.

I gasped softly, "That's amazing!"

Alice jumped up and down, clapping, "Isn't it? I thought this fabric would look great for a more ingénue look, or even couple shots and you can be the sexy seductress and Edward your leading man."

The look on my face stopped her, "No, you're right, you can be the ingénue and Edward can play the seducer." She laughed and Edward raised an eyebrow at her and his lovely crooked smile making my heart flutter.

Edward then turned the same gaze at me and I blushed, "Yes, I think you have it right, Alice."

He practically pounced on me he was at my side so quickly, his hands resting on my hips, as he breathed into my ear, "Does she now?"

Emmett rolled his eyes, "Oh god, get a room."


	12. Chapter 12: Titania

**A/N:** I found inspiration for outfits out in the great world of google images. So you can find Bella, Edward and Alice's outfit images links on my profile :) Remember to please RxR

* * *

Edward let loose his angelic laughter. I loved it when he threw his head back. He only did it when he wasn't stressed, which I think I frequently made him.

Alice grabbed my hand and was dragging me up the stairs, "We have work to do." She called softly to the boys in the room below, "I've hung your first outfits on your doors. Put them on in, oh, about 30 minutes."

In unison the melodic sound of three gorgeous male vampires answered, "Yes, ma'am."

Alice and I collapsed with laughter onto her couch. She calmed down first, "This is going to be fun."

I just nodded slowly. I knew she was probably right. I couldn't wait to see Edward and wondered what outfit she had picked out for him. He looked like a god in anything. _Or nothing_. I blushed at my own thoughts and hoped Alice wouldn't notice, but my heart always gave it away.

She was turning towards me with something draped over her arms, a questioning look on her face.

"You don't want to know."

"Ew!" She laughed and pulled me to the bathroom.

"No, Bella, you'll get makeup all over it if you do it that way!" Alice hurriedly grabbed the dress from my hands before I could sully it.

"How exactly to I get it on then?" I put my hands to my hips. I was starting to get cold. Alice had made me strip to bare essentials so that I couldn't mess up my hair after we were done.

"I'll hold it and you need to put your arms up and act like you're diving."

"Like this?" I put my hands together like I was praying and stretched my arms over my head.

A low whistle brought my attention back to Alice, who was watching me appreciatively, "I can't believe Edward hasn't taken more advantage of that." She pointed to me. "You really are delicious."

I turned red instantly, which only caused more commentary from Alice, "I'll definitely have to try capturing _that_ with the camera. You know, you look stunning already. You should let me take some photos of right now."

I finally brought my arms back down to my side before they fell asleep, "Alice!"

"For Edward! God, I didn't peg _you_ for a prude," she nodded at me and I raised my arms again.

"I'm not! And maybe later." It did actually sound fun and it would give Edward a heart attack. I bent over as she slipped the dress over my fingertips. As I stood up it seemed to fall perfectly into place of its own accord, "Oh! That was easy."

"Yes, I know," Alice was still disgruntled, but she was smiling by the time she turned me to the full length mirror.

I couldn't speak. I had never imagined I could look so regal. The true blue color caught the light and the deep square of the neck line made my breasts look more round then I had noticed before. The straps were of the same blue delicate satin, but the width made it feel secure. The top of the dress was revealing but then flowed out very slightly from the rest of my body. If I had paid any attention to it on the hanger I would have thought it looked like a long sack, but the lightness of the material made it hug me as I moved and then fall away when I stood still.

Something cold touched my neck. Alice was slipping a large black necklace on. It was made up of large rectangles of shiny black all attached together; it covered my neck and then fanned out covering part of my collar bones. It was all very grown up.

"You're going to wear your prom shoes. It will give you a chance to put them _both_ on. Plus, the height will help with the fit for this particular dress."

I just nodded, still stunned. I could now focus on my makeup. She had left the blush to my heart, but had added something that shimmered slightly when it caught the light. And my eyes were smoky, but not black. It was the darkest blue and it, too, caught the light. I looked like something I had only imagined could be in A Midsummer's Night Dream. And my hair was sleeked back into a high long ponytail. With all my flyaways hiding I couldn't believe a simple ponytail could look so sexy, but Alice had spent time straightening it so it fit the regal look she was going for.

"I love it, Alice!"

She helped me put my heels on, and I knew she would have to help me down the stairs, too, because I was trembling. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

But we made it down the stairs before Edward. I was surprised to find a large portable bar set in front of the piano. It was covered in numerous liquor bottles, some glasses and there was even a sink. The Cullens never did anything half way.

"What would the lady like?" Emmett had appeared silently behind me. His eyes appraised me quickly and pretended to give me a punch on the arm, "You clean up good."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes before turning back to the bar. "I will have to assume this is all for me, unless you've invited…" I quickly turned to Alice.

She was looking shocked, "I wouldn't make this a party without telling you first! And what do you mean _all for you_?" She snorted. "I think if you imbibed even a quarter of this we'd have to take you to the emergency room. No, _all of this_ is for your wedding reception. But _some_ of it I thought might come in handy for now."

My stomach churned at the phrase 'wedding reception' and I was glad a tall bar stool was next to me, because I grabbed it for support.

"Emmett, are you trying to intoxicate my fiancée?"

I looked up to the top of the stairs where an angel all in black was standing. I was happy I was already holding on to something because as he floated down the stairs I couldn't feel my legs.

He was wearing black from head to toe. His shirt was a tight polo tee, so the sleeves were shorter than normal and tightly held his biceps. The shirt was tucked into matching black slacks, held by a thin cream belt. His usually wind swept hair was slightly tamed and more slicked down than usual. He looked exactly like he was going to play Marlon Brando.

I licked my lips, trying to get the saliva flowing again so I could speak. Edward had been watching me as well, and I had forgotten for a moment what I looked like. He slinked up to my side and whispered in my ear, "My Titania."

I shivered with delight, "Does that make you my Oberon?"

"No, no. I am a monster, so I must be Bottom."

"Yes, well, you are occasionally an ass," I smirked, please with myself, but more pleased to be named a queen.

Chuckling, he placed his hand in the small of my back and nodded towards the bar, "And what are you ordering?"

"Are you in on this as well? Alice said there isn't a party, but…"

"No, she's right, no one else is coming. But I did agree with Alice that perhaps something to help you relax might be in order."

"Hmmm, will you promise to take advantage of me if I get drunk?" I hooked a finger into a belt loop and Edward rolled his eyes.

Emmett cleared his throat, "If you two are quite finished…. I thought some sampling might be in order." He pointed to a row of six shot glasses each containing a very small amount of liquid.

"Very pretty," I looked appreciatively at the numerous colors. "I'm supposed to drink all this?"

"It's a _sampling_, Bella," Alice pouted, tapping her foot. "You can taste each one and then decide what you'd like to order."

"And," Emmett pointed to a tall glass of ice water at the end of the bar, "this is for you to drink while you are doing so. We don't want you getting sick on us, at least not too earlier." He chuckled evilly.

Out of nowhere, or more accurately, all around me music started playing. Edward steadied me as my knees almost gave out at the surprise. It took a moment to realize someone had turned on the house sound system.

Jasper called from the top of the stairs, "I plugged in your ipod, Alice."

Alice clapped again, "Good! That means we'll have fun music"

Edward muttered, "Fun?"

Alice whipped her head around and glared at him, before smiling sweetly and floating up the stairs to put her dress on. By the time she reached the top Jasper was standing near the photo area. He looked very handsome in a light gray suit and the black polo shirt. It would have looked casual on anyone else, but with his demeanor and pale skin he looked stunning.

I smiled at him before turning back to the monumental task at hand. I had to choose a drink, "Okay Emmett, I'm going to point to one and you'll have to tell me the name. I'll then let you know if I like it."

I pointed to the pretty peach colored liquid and Emmett grinned, "Sex on the Beach."

Edward growled playfully at Emmett, "Hey, watch it!"

Laughing I took the small sip, "Mmmm, sweet. Yes, that one's nice."

Next, I tried the brown drink which was a White Russian, "Oh my! That's just like drinking dessert."

The boys laughed, and I tried the Pink Cadillac next, "Interesting."

Now a light green one, "Don't tell me. Margarita? Oh, I definitely like that one." I then tried a blue drink called a Smurf and a red Pomegranate Martini.

"Okay, I'm going to have to go with a Margarita."

Emmett grinned, "She's so easy." He quickly salted the rim of a large glass, scooped ice into and poured liquid from about four bottles into a shaker.

"Wow, I had no idea Margaritas had so many ingredients." I watch impressed as he poured the drink over the crackling ice.

"Only the good ones, m'lady," Emmett played the perfect bartender.

"All settled?" Alice had returned and looked ravishing in her black baby doll dress. It had lovely long and flowing sleeves, and the hem of the dress cut up so although the dress went to mid-thigh the sides went much higher. Her silky white skin looked amazing and her muscled legs were shown to even greater advantage because they were tucked into knee high leather boots. I almost dropped my drink as I eyed her.

Edward growled again, "Hey! You're mine. I don't think this is a good idea. You look like you'd like to run away with any member of my family!"

Emmett, Jasper and Alice all beamed at me, "I can't help it. It's not my fault you're all so damn delectable."

"I like that. We should have tee shirts made." Alice laughed and danced lightly to the music thumping throughout the house. I knew the song. It was Modern Love by Bloc Party and it was definitely something that could get you moving to the beat.

Edward and I sat at the bar, while Alice warmed up as photographer on the gorgeous Jasper. He was always so shy I was surprised at how alive he became in front of the camera.

"He is fairly used to Alice," Edward whispered into my ear as if he had heard my thoughts. "They're comfortable with each other and if this is what makes her happy _he's_ happy to oblige." He squeezed my thigh and I smiled at him taking another sip of my drink.

It seemed like only a few moments had passed, but suddenly my drink was finished and I was being called to "center stage".


	13. Chapter 13: Pretty Girl

I grinned at Alice as she pulled me toward the camera.

She stopped to look at me, "Goodness, I didn't think the alcohol would affect you so quickly."

I blushed, "I am _not_ drunk."

"I know that! But you _are_ relaxed," she smirked. "I'm a genius."

Suddenly the music changed to "I've Just Seen A Face" sung by Jim Sturgess from Across the Universe. I loved the song and I couldn't help mouthing the words, rocking my head around slightly. I stopped, my ponytail resting over one shoulder, with my eyes wide as I realized Alice was already snapping shots.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed.

"What are _you _doing? Don't stop!"

I started singing again, because I knew that would automatically make me dance a bit, but soon I felt silly.

"Grrr. Edward, bring me the ottoman!"

Edward instantly obeyed and he lifted me off the ground before I noticed he had brought the piece of furniture over. It was too low for me to sit comfortably on so I pulled my legs up, my feet hanging over the edge. I was looking down, making sure there was room to rest my hand and I could hear the camera snapping the whole time.

I looked up with surprise, "I'm just going to have to trust you, Alice."

"Of course you are. You aren't going to believe these when I'm done! You look like a supermodel."

I laughed, "Will you hand me your favorite photo and let me know I get to go on to be America's next top model?"

Alice stopped, "You know, I could so rock that show."

"Alice, you could rock anything!"

Edward choked and Jasper laughed, nodding in agreement. Emmett rolled his eyes and prepared another Margarita for me.

After a few more minutes of solo pictures Alice waved Edward in and he showed he was just as natural as Jasper in front of the camera.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't your first photo shoot?" I looked up at him adoringly, an arm wrapped about him, but he was looking steadily at the camera. I was certain we would like something on the front of a romance novel. Not that I minded.

"When you live with a woman who is obsessed with fashion it's a bit hard to escape." He lifted me up and kissed me.

I loved it when I couldn't feel the floor under me and he just kept lifting me higher until his arms were straight and I felt like I was flying. I started laughing and he tossed me without effort into the air, my dress billowing around my legs before he caught me safely. I was breathless and blushing and I lost myself in his gorgeous topaz eyes. He couldn't break the gaze either and he finally gave up and began kissing me.

We stopped when Alice started giggling and was _still_ taking pictures.

"Those are going to be hot," she was laughing. "Okay, go finish your drink and then we go for round two."

It was a fairly easy costume change. She pulled my hair out of the pony tail and twisted the pieces around my face into curls and pinned them to my head. The rest she quickly curled into beautiful ringlets. I wasn't sure how the makeup would turn out as she layered white on top of the smokiness, but it calmed it down and gave it a more daytime look. She then lined my lips with red liner and filled it in with a succulent classic red. I felt like Gene Harlow or another movie starlit.

The dress was definitely the finishing touch for the old Hollywood feel with a modern twist. It was black with white dots all over it; the dress was so tight I was worried Alice wouldn't be able to zip it. It certainly grabbed at every curve on my body. One side held a normal strap and the other was a beautiful sash in the reverse pattern, white with black dots, which ran down my breast and then to the bottom of the dress in a little flared hem.

The shoes were dubious, again, as they were shiny black with stiletto heels. But I knew Alice and Edward would help me if I had any problems.

"It's different," I smiled at Alice. "I feel a bit like I'm going to the Kentucky Derby."

"Like you're going to a horse race?" Alice glared at me.

"In a good way!" I backpedaled trying to explain it better, "Like I'm Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman when she goes to the polo match."

"Oh, well, that's okay then." Alice grinned then pulled on a very different dress from her last.

My eyes widened, "Umm, Alice. Is there a dress that goes over _that_?"

She smirked, "No."

Her dress was ice blue and looked _very much_ like _not much_. The straps were so long they came to the tops of her breasts which although were on the small side practically spilled out the top because the cups of the dress set almost halfway down and fit her like a bra. In fact, the dress was built like a bra. You could see the wiring around her chest. The front of the dress was interesting because it looked like the fabric from the hem was pulled up and then tucked between her breasts but it had a center panel of the same ice blue cover. It only came down to her finger tips and I was sure if she sat down it would be a struggle to not stare.

She winked as she heard my heart racing again and put on a pair of her own stilettos, except hers were silver, "Glad you like it."

As we headed down the stairs Paramore began to play and I was glad to hear it. It gave me some confidence to hear a familiar and strong beat. And the music made it less obvious that everything else was silent as we made our entrance.

I was blushing before I even looked at Edward. When I managed to look up at him my dress made more sense. He looked gorgeously proper in dark tight denim jeans, a dark vest, cream shirt and a crimson tie. He couldn't have looked more perfect as he stood next to the bar, one leg propped up on the crossbar of the stool.

Jasper crossed over to us and he was in an all white suit with an ice blue tie. Alice slid into his arms and kissed him soundly.

I cleared my throat, "Alice, I can't believe you. We all look like movie stars."

"We are dahling! We are." She skipped easily, even in her heels, to the camera and insisted Edward and I go first.

Sugar Cult's "Pretty Girl" started playing and I felt almost natural posing with Edward as the lines pounded over the system: _it's the way that he makes you feel, it's the way that he kisses you, it's the way that he makes you fall in love_. Edward was enjoying himself as well, flashing all sorts of seductive glances that I hoped were for more my benefit than the camera.

I finished off my third Margarita as Emmett took over photography for Alice and Jasper's shoot. Edward grinned naughtily and poured the rest of what was in the shaker into my glass.

"Are you trying to get your fiancée drunk?"

"No, because I think if she were drunk she would take advantage of me," he laughed but stopped abruptly as the song changed. "Dance with me, Bella."

I didn't stop to think about it, probably because I had already kicked my shoes off; I was in his arm in a half second and I melted when I heard the words, which he was singing softly into my ear along with the stereo:

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer_

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer, summer, summer, summer  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love…_

"Is that how you feel?" I loved Panic! at the Disco's lyrics. And it did seem oddly fitting for the two of us.

Edward closed his eyes, breathing in the scent from my neck, and nodded, "You are my sun." His hands were beginning to run softly up and down my sides and I was having trouble thinking.

When the song stopped he did too, and I noticed we were alone, "We sure know how to clear a room."

He shook his head, "Alice and Jasper wanted some privacy and Emmett already had plans with Rosalie tonight. And Carlisle and Esme, well, they probably had better things to do as well." He flashed his crooked grin and I suddenly wanted another costume change.

"You know," I trailed my finger down the buttons on his vest, "Alice had a great idea earlier for some special photos."

Edward froze and I looked quickly at him, "Are you okay?"

"You don't mean," he swallowed hard. "Wha - what kind of photos exactly?"

I laughed, "Did you see what she was thinking? Do you purposefully look into her thoughts when I'm changing?" He looked guilty and I laughed even harder. "Well, then, if you want to see that badly, you get to be the photographer."


	14. Chapter 14: Underwater

**A/N**: I Hope this doesn't disappoint. I wasn't exactly planning on this happening. But... well, you'll see. RxR please!

* * *

It probably wasn't very fair of me to tease him in such a manner. He was being such a gentleman, even if he was a peeping tom. I knew it was safer for him – no, for me – for him to be a distant observer rather than to have to deal with my rash actions and the rush of my blood. It was all so proper and oh so Edward.

I turned back to my drink and drank it faster than I should have before slamming it loudly back to the bar. He still hadn't moved - frozen in place by my proposition. He was watching me very intently though. I wondered what I must look like through his vampire eyes.

I grumbled internally at how unfair it was for him to win arguments even in my head, "Well, Edward, I hope you enjoy all of Alice's little mental images of me. I think I'll just… I'll just get ready for bed." Maybe a good night's sleep would help. It had been a long day.

I walked resolutely past him, up the stairs and to his room. I didn't have to turn to look to know he still hadn't moved. I bit my lip and hoped I hadn't made him feel too bad. I went into the bathroom and pulled the bobby pins out of the curls around my face. I shook my head, my scalp finding delight as my hair came down. The mess of curls danced around my head and made me laugh. It was definitely wild. I had a lot of hair, so I usually tried to smooth it down rather than curl it let it loose.

I reached my arm over my shoulder fumbling for the zipper, "Oh damn!" It was just out of reach. My finger tips could graze it occasionally, but I couldn't get a hold of it to pull it down.

I opened the door to find Edward sitting on the bed waiting patiently for me. He chuckled slightly as he saw my very fluffy head peer out.

"Edward, I need a favor. And stop laughing at me!"

"I'm not laughing at you, per say. I just wasn't expecting all _that_." He gestured to my hair.

"I know. It has a mind of its own. Umm, but I have a slight problem. I can't reach my zipper."

Edward closed his eyes briefly and I paused.

"Perhaps I could find Alice…."

"No!" Edward startled both of us with his loud answer, but then he stated more calmly, "They aren't in the house anymore for one thing."

I stepped over to the bed and turned my back to him, pulling my hair over my shoulder so it wasn't in the way, "For one thing? What would the others be?"

Although I didn't hear him move I felt his breath on my neck, "Well, the other thing would be that someone in your fragile position probably wouldn't want to interrupt vampires, when they're… ummm…"

I was glad he had stopped talking; I couldn't focus on the words anymore. He had started to slowly pull the zipper of my dress down and even the slightest touch of his cool skin on my bare skin was lovely. I was shocked when his lips pressed between my shoulder blades and trailed down as he opened the dress.

When his lips came to the small of my back I moaned softly and he kissed it again, "All done."

I couldn't move. Edward stepped around to the front of me with a pained look in his eyes that didn't match his crooked grin.

"Your dress is awfully tight," his fingers trailed down my bare arm and then back up my side. "You'll need help out of it, too."

I nodded, his breath was so sweet, and his teeth caught the light and they gleamed. Of course he was right. I couldn't possibly undress myself. I couldn't even form words. I wasn't sure if I had ever been able to.

Edward's hands touched my shoulders and sent a shiver through my body. He gently tucked a finger under each strap and pulled. When he let go the front of the dress fell forward and the straps caught around my wrists. His hands held mine momentarily before he knelt, unexpectedly, and put his hands on the fabric which was still stuck to my hips. He pulled one side and then the other, letting it puddle around my feet.

Edward put his hands back to my hips and looked from my midnight blue panties to my matching strapless bra, "I love you in blue." He leaned forward, pressing his deliciously cool face between my legs and took a deep breath.

I almost collapsed into him, but his strong hands held me. A growl was rumbling deep in his chest as he smelled me. When he pulled away his eyes were almost black and his mouth was closed tightly.

"Edward?" I was trembling and he set me on the bed. That was when I noticed it was covered with the red velvet from our photo shoot. I turned to him in confusion and saw the camera in his hand.

He seemed to have recovered himself quickly and his face was more relaxed, "Okay my little temptress, I need you to lie back on the bed."

I wasn't as ready for this moment as I had thought. It might have even been easier if it were Alice taking the pictures. I could have been an idiot and just kept any good pictures, but now I was suppose to perform for my lover who was far more of a seducer than I.

I moved to the center of the bed and heard the camera snapping. I turned to look at him, my heart racing and as he brought the camera to his eyes again I couldn't help but to cover my face in embarrassment. Edward didn't seem to mind. At least he didn't tell me to move them, and when I peeked out my fingers I could see he was trying very hard to concentrate.

His dark eyes were flashing at me and the lust on his face caused my stomach to flip. I dropped my hands and suddenly felt brave. I opened my legs, one lying on the bed and I held my foot in one hand, the other leg bent and I rested my elbow on it and hooked my finger in my mouth. I shook my head slightly causing my curls to partially cover my face and flashed Edward my best innocent doe-eyed look.

It must have worked because he growled again and came closer. I had no idea he was a photographer, but he was working diligently to take close-ups of everything from my foot to the crook of my elbow. It made me feel sexy that he would want to capture my every angle and nuance.

While he was leaning on the edge of the foot of the bed I moved to all fours and prowled over to him. He pulled the camera down to look at me and I kissed him. He pushed curls behind my ear, cupping my head, before stroking my back. We both moaned as his hand strayed down my backside.

He stood quickly, and took a deep breath, remembering the camera in his hand. I chuckled softly and felt just how cruel I really was as I turned away from him still on all fours. Edward managed only a few more shots before I looked over my shoulder at him.

And then I wasn't alone in the bed. I squealed as his cold hands grabbed at my waist. He pulled my hips back until I met his and I gasped as I _felt_ just how cruel I was being to him. Edward ground against me as one hand reached around to cup my breast.

I groaned and flipped over, my legs parted around him. His vest was perfect for gripping and I pulled him down to me, feeling his hardness against my heated center. I longed for him to be in me and I roughly kissed him, my tongue licking at his lips. Edward reached behind and removed my bra. He pulled away from me and cupped both breasts in his hands, his thumbs brushing over my hard nipples.

"Bella," his voice cracked slightly.

"Yes," my voice didn't sound like itself. I felt like I was underwater. And perhaps I was. I might have been drowning and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Yes?" Edward had stopped moving. Perhaps he was underwater, too. He looked like he couldn't see me clearly.

I just pushed my pelvis against him again in answer and then he wasn't wearing a shirt. Little clacking noises sounded around the room and I knew he hadn't bothered to unbutton his vest or shirt. My hands wrapped around his biceps and I pulled myself up high enough to taste his chest. It was almost like eating ice cream. He was so cool and delicious. I savored him as my tongue dipped in and out of the small hollow at the base of his throat.

My hands trailed down his arms and found his jeans. I didn't fumble with the button and the zipper was too easy. My heart stopped, however, when my hand reached into his pants and found only Edward. He pulled away again and I cried out in frustration, but he was only helping to remove obstacles. He slid his pants down and stood in front of me.

To say he was beautiful was an understatement. It was like I had died and he was my very own archangel sent to guide me on my way. His pale skin practically glowed and every muscle seemed primed and ready for a hunt. When my eyes found his I knew it probably was close to a hunt. He looked terrifying, almost like that first day in biology. But this time I knew it was because he wanted me so badly and not because he hated me.

Or maybe at this moment he did hate me. Hated me for what I was doing to him. I didn't care. I was just as selfish as he was. He was mine and I was going to prove it.

I followed his example and removed my panties. When I reached my feet I flung them across the room and then lay back on the bed in what I hoped was an inviting manner. It worked better than I envisioned and he was suddenly between my legs. He was trembling and I moaned as he pushed his face to my center again. He breathed deeply and I could feel him opening his mouth.

I was going to die. It was simple. I had finally pushed my beautiful god too far and he wasn't going to control himself anymore. I waited for the pain; my mouth opened but instead of a scream I let loose a whimper as his cold tongue parted my lower lips.

My legs twitched slightly around his head as he slowly licked me up and down. I muttered his name and he looked up at me. The look on his face had been replaced my one of awe. I could still see the tension in his jaw and neck.

I moaned as he crawled up my body, softly resting his hips against mine, "Bella, I knew you smelled good, but I had no idea anything could taste as delicious." His lips touched my neck, "Almost as good as your blood."

I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming then, as his cold member entered me.


	15. Chapter 15: Fluctuation

Alice's POV

* * *

  


I was speaking so fast into the small silver phone I wasn't entirely sure Carlisle would catch all of it, but I couldn't calm down enough to concentrate

I was speaking so fast into the small silver phone I wasn't entirely sure Carlisle would catch all of it, but I couldn't calm down enough to concentrate. Both Jasper and I were trying to run as though we had Edward's skill, but even in our panicked state I don't think we could have beaten him.

"Just get back to the house. You have to stop him, if you can. If not, well, you'll have to stop him no matter what." I wanted to scream and although I wasn't normally a violent person I punched a tree trunk as we flashed by, and I heard it split in two.

"No! I told you. Everything was _normal._ Of course we wouldn't have left if there had any doubt! There was _no_ fluctuation. Their decisions stayed the exactly the same. And then, right before I called you, Edward changed his mind. We can't be too late. We can't be!"

I was angry and I wished Carlisle would stop trying to get a different answer and just hurry. "I see _both_! That's the problem. He's on the cusp. If we're lucky he'll stop. But it keeps flashing between Bella transitioning sooner or…" I couldn't finish the sentence. I didn't have to. I saw Carlisle and Esme across the clearing and I hung up the phone.

Carlisle had more presence of mind then the rest of us and he began yelling Edward's name immediately. Jasper, Esme and I joined him, until as we flew through the front door and then Esme and I began yelling for Bella.

* * *

**A/N:... **I'm working on the next part right now... but I'm curious Any vote as to how this should go?


	16. Chapter 16: Vampire's Dream

**BPOV**

Edward had stopped moving. I was relieved. I needed a moment to assess the situation, but I wasn't sure where to start. Of immediate concern to my brain were the various points of pain.

The lower half of my body was throbbing. Fortunately, Edward was acting as an external and internal ice pack for the moment. The next was the metal vise around my shoulders. I wasn't strong enough to move out of it and struggling just made it hurt more. The last piece I noticed was my lip caught between my teeth. I was surprised I couldn't taste blood.

Edward and I must have resurfaced while I was making my checklist, because I could hear someone calling our names. They sounded very upset. I wondered if they were in pain, too. I wanted to call out to them that I was stuck and I needed help, but I didn't want to open my mouth. I wasn't positive I would scream, but I was scared I wouldn't be able to.

**EPOV**

The most intoxicating scent filled the air. It was like walking into an overgrown English garden on a rainy day – except the flowers were covered in blood.

I closed my eyes and breathed deep: a vampire's dream. I must have been dreaming because all around me there was radiating heat. It pulsated and with every throb the blood scent grew stronger. Through my haze I desperately tried to locate the source.

I could hear a heart stuttering. It was struggling. I found it odd the heart was fighting. I hadn't caught it yet. My mouth was still cold – no burning liquid poured down my throat. How my prey could be fighting I couldn't comprehend.

I tried to open my eyes, but the scent was drowning me. The pressure weighed me down.

And there was screaming. I thought it was odd it my voice was screaming silently from the back of my mind. Why did it want me to stop? It could practically taste the blood, too. The voice grew quieter the more I thought of blood.

But then screaming erupted in my mind and it was other voices. There was also screaming for my angel.

"Bella!"

My eyes flew open and I was stunned to see Bella writhing in pain under me. My fingers were digging into her shoulders.

"Oh god."

I was going to be sick. I swallowed hard, but then the smell was back. I turned my head and gagged as I realized it was Bella's smell. Too scared to see how badly I had hurt her I slowly loosened my fingers and crawled backwards off the bed.

The voices had stopped outside the door. I crumpled to the floor with my head in my hands and I managed a strangled, "Please, help us."

**APOV**

When we reached the door I threw my hands out to stop everyone, shaking my head.

"It's over."


	17. Chapter 17: Resurfacing

Edward had stopped moving

The vise was suddenly released from my shoulder and my jaw instinctively relaxed and let my lip go.

Someone was whispering.

Something cool ran over my hurting shoulders and then I was sitting up.

I wanted to tell the whispering voice that I was fine. But I couldn't find it.

A lovely angel with a heart shaped face was looking at me with pain on her face.

I reached out to touch her cheek but my arm didn't move.

It couldn't have been her voice.

She hadn't moved her lips.

Maybe I could read minds.

I once knew someone who had been able to read minds.

We had drowned together.

Oh.

Yes.

I had drowned.

That's why I was so cold.

The beautiful angel-nurse turned around and took a large sheet from someone out of view.

I must be dead.

They had to cover me.

The blanket was warmer than my drowned body.

But it was shaking.

No, I was shaking.

Dead people don't shake, do they?

"Bella, you need to take a drink of this. It will help warm you."

I looked with confusion at the woman. Dead people don't drink_. They don't shake either, Bella_. I opened my mouth slightly and as the liquid hit my throat I felt a dull searing sensation down my neck and it stopped near my heart. The fire spread slightly. I would have to remember to get the name of the liquid fire with heart starting properties for the next time I died.

I started laughing. At first it was just a more pronounced shaking but since the fire had warmed my chest I could feel the laughter bubbling in my gut and working its way out my mouth. It didn't sound quite right. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it wasn't the laughter of a happy person. It sounded too loud and harsh to my ears. I looked around to see who else was laughing. No one was moving.


	18. Chapter 18: Forgiveness

**A/N:** Thank you for your patience as I left off at a very odd spot without updating as quickly as I had planned. This should answer some questions and I hope make up for the oddity of the last chapter (but I hope you understand Bella wasn't exactly herself)

* * *

I wasn't sure what time it was, but the bright light was becoming very annoying. I yawned and automatically tried lifting my arms to stretch. About five inches from my sides I gasped and dropped them again. The pain in my body was unfamiliar, as though the house had collapsed on me. And then, unfortunately, I remembered. My eyes flew open.

I was looking at six very concerned faces. They were sparkling beautifully and I smiled despite the pain. It was such a rare occurrence for the sun to make an appearance and for me to see any of the Cullen family in all their angelic glory.

Edward's worried eyes were looking me up and down and he was instantly at my side as I tried to push myself into a sitting position. He immediately removed his hands and moved across the room as soon as his task was accomplished. I gritted my teeth. He would blame himself. I knew he would. Even though he had constantly reminded me he wasn't sure he could control himself. And it was all _my_ fault for pushing him.

I looked pleadingly at Alice but Carlisle interrupted my thoughts.

"You need to take these," he handed me a small glass of water and two pills.

I took them immediately and then managed a hoarse question, "What exactly did I just take?"

Carlisle smiled, "One was a muscle relaxer and one was a pain killer." Esme sank into the couch at my side, her hand gently taking mine, as he continued, "You went into shock. Mainly, I think, from Edward's scent and body temperature."

I frowned, so he continued.

"We've explained before how a vampire is the perfect predator. A vampire could practically paralyze a chosen victim without using any venom. Simply because of looks and scent," his voice trailed off.

I flashed a wry grin, "You mean your ability to dazzle."

Esme nodded, "Edward's close proximity, your body trying to comprehend the different body temperatures, the hormones you were producing, plus the shock of the pain seems to have been all too much for you too handle."

I clenched my fist and bit my lip, which made me cry out because my lip was swollen and bruised from last night. I heard a strangled moan and, when I looked up again, Edward was gone.

"Edward!"

"He's feeling beyond miserable," Jasper was closer to me and I could feel the anger at myself subsiding.

"Jasper, please, it _is_ my fault. I should never have pushed him. He's tried to tell me so many times," I started crying.

Alice was at my other side instantly. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed the top of my head, but just as suddenly was gone again.

As the tears streamed down my face I looked to see where my comforting pixie had gone. The entire room was empty. Except for the concerned looking angel in the corner. Had he been able to cry my heart would have broken entirely. Anguish was etched in every line of his granite face.

I started to cry harder and beckoned him to me. He shook his head as his mouth turned into an angry line.

"Edward, please. I can't come to you." I begged.

And then he was there. He buried his face in my neck and wrapped his arms around me as lightly as feathers.

"It's not your fault, Edward. You tried to tell me; you did, over and over and I just couldn't comprehend!"

"You shouldn't have had to!" His voice broke and I pulled him tighter to me, stifling a groan.

"Don't leave. Don't leave! It will all be better after the wedding." I smoothed my hands over his hair, comforting him like a lost child.

I wanted the wedding _now_. I didn't want to have to wait any longer. I was done doubting. I thought I had been convinced before, but now I knew there was no question about our ability to survive. We could only go forward as equals.

I pulled back slightly and as I did so he looked up at me. Perhaps he could finally read my mind, or maybe the horror of our inequality had done the same thing to him, but he echoed my thoughts.

"It will be better soon. Soon you'll be like us."

* * *

**A/N:** And I think.. the end? As people don't seem to like the awful reality of BxE's relationship I think I will probably leave it thus.


	19. Chapter 19: Together or Alone

A week had passed and I was still tender

A week had passed and I was still tender. The bruising on my shoulders had turned a pale greenish-yellow. I spent most of my time, when Charlie was at work, in the Cullen Jacuzzi. The heat made it easier for me to stretch the stiffness from my joints.

When Charlie wasn't at work I was at home. Dinner was always ready for him when he walked through the door and he had only questioned me once about Edward's now frequent absence. I told him a little of the truth, which included both of us wanting to spend time with family before the wedding and moving off to college. Charlie had opened his mouth to ask me something else and I had just included that Edward and I also thought it would make our wedding and our honeymoon more special if we didn't spend every waking second together.

I put on my happy face around Charlie. If he sensed anything else was wrong he left it well enough alone. And when night fell and I could no longer sleep without my personal ice box Alice was there to talk to me.

I don't know if Edward talked to his family or if they just knew, but Edward and I felt it would be in everybody's best interest if we didn't spend much _alone_ time together. It wasn't that I was scared of him so much as I was scared of myself. I had already asked too much of him. _I_ had pushed him to the brink. I didn't blame him for anything. I _wouldn't_ have blamed him if it had gone farther. I think we were all surprised he hadn't turned me that night.

I was fortunate something in Edward, even in the most instinctual and predatory part of his being, held back from killing me. I was never more in awe of him then after _the incident_. In all of his perfection he still looked human; it was hard to force my brain to understand a vampire's constant desire to feed on something so tantalizing as I knew he considered me.

Having chaperones was nice, though. It meant more time with Edward's family or with Charlie. And we went back to the almost shy intimacy of the beginning of our relationship. We had tender kisses and held hands, we cuddled while watching movies, or he rubbed my feet. Our relationship seemed less strained, perhaps because we weren't fighting our desires when we behaved. Or maybe because Edward would always be rooted in the early 20th century where chaperones had been a necessity.

Alice and Esme, of course, were most often with us. Although Alice was goddess of all coordinating she occasionally _pretended_ to offer me a choice when it came to things like lighting (did it seem too dramatic to have a spotlight on the bride and groom?), bows (would it be overkill to have bows on the backs of each chair as well as the side down the aisles?), or even food items (would it be too ironic to have the wedding cake be red velvet?).

I tried not to be too suspicious, but I had a distinct feeling she only asked me things when my opinion would coincide with hers. She certainly didn't ask me about colors, or centerpieces, party favors, music, officiants, or any of the other things I assumed were important to weddings.

I was able to glance at binders filled with swatches, samples, and Alice's beautiful script writing on occasion. I wasn't sure I had enough information to create the large picture, but what I saw looked lovely. And I tried not to be too hard on her or question her very much. She could change her mood faster than Jasper could read it and I didn't want any more drama. And if any of us saw her with a binder in hand we just smiled sweetly and agreed with most everything she stated.

Edward was always especially funny to watch when Alice was in wedding mode. Although he never said much, mainly because it was impossible with Alice rambling, his expressions were classic. His eyes would widen, sometimes a slight horror spreading across his face, or he would smirk with his delightfully crooked grin.

When I questioned him he would just smile serenely at me and shrug. I could only believe it was due to whatever he was reading from Alice. But she was tricky enough to block her mind and conjure images to lead us astray. She would giggle sometimes as though she had gotten away with something, but since our future hadn't changed since the outcome of _the_ _incident_ she seemed content to play her games.


	20. Chapter 20: Repetition

The days leading up to the wedding were passing by quickly

The days leading up to the wedding were passing by quickly. Alice blatantly marked a big red X every day on the calendar when I left for home. It reminded me of a picture flip book. A mini-movie of Alice filling in a blank calendar with x after x and I wanted to turn the book around and make the marks disappear, but it didn't work backwards.

I sighed audibly as she marked off August 1st.

Alice grinned wickedly at me. "Only two weeks left. Oh! Not _even_ two weeks. Feeling nervous?"

I hadn't been doing too badly but her tone made my stomach drop. Edward reached out to steady me because I wobbled slightly when I reached for the nearby chair. The Cullen kitchen was flooded with a soft light and the entire scene was reflected on the glass wall.

I caught sight of my face, which was almost as pale as Edward's. He smiled at my reflection. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and forced a smile in return.

"Bella," he breathed softly into my neck and the scent of his breath worked wonders on the butterflies gnawing on my stomach.

I nodded, opening my eyes again, "Alice, what do _I_ need to do?"

"We need to do your final fitting tomorrow. The attendants' dresses and suits are done. Edward's suit is done, too. You're the only one with any fluctuation in body shape, so…."

I grimaced, "Thanks for reminding me."

After a week break of my daily torture, which they were innocently calling "Bella's work out", I had went back to my schedule; except my schedule had been adjusted by Alice. She thought it imperative I gain my strength, and keep it, for whenever the change occurred and also that her dress fit me. My workouts went to _twice_ daily: morning cardio and weight training and then an afternoon routine of cardio and Pilates.

I had tried to tell her if she kept me lifting weights and eating so much damn protein I was not only _not_ going to fit in the dress but I was also rather likely to "hulk" through it with my new found muscles.

She laughed at me.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning as I approached the Cullens' front door I was shocked to see the large open living space covered in boxes. Brown squares large and small covered the floor and some of the stacks were taller than me. There was a gracious aisle amongst the boxes, but Alice insisted I be escorted through by Edward _and _Emmett.

"You just never know, Bella, when you'll be distracted and topple over a stack of boxes which could result in thousands of dollars of damages to your wedding decorations." She stood imperiously midway up the stairs staring down at us.

The words started to sink in, "Thousands of dollars! Alice, what in the hell are in these?"

She held up her hand and began ticking off her fingers, "Lanterns, centerpieces, linens, stemware, place card holders, candles, fabric, ribbon, gifts –"

I cut her off before she could repeat hands, "I thought this was going to be simple?"

Alice's eyes were wide and she nodded in agreement, "Oh, it will be simple. Very simple, I assure you. Sometimes it has more to do with the amount of people."

"Amounts of people?" I practically screamed at her and left the safety of my male escorts to storm up the stairs and stand eye level with Alice.

She rolled her eyes, "Yes. Are you having trouble hearing me today? You seem to be repeating me a lot."

I growled, "Oh funny. Hysterical, in fact."

"I think the only thing hysterical right now is you, Bella." Emmett was at my side again, grinning at me.

I stomped my foot, "I have _every_ right to be! Thousands of dollars, amounts of people? My god, what have you done?"

"There you go, repeating everything again!" Emmett was beginning to laugh.

I felt queasy as I stared with jaw open at the monstrosity below us. Edward scooped me into his arms and elbowed his way through his "siblings". He closed the door of his bedroom and leaned against it with me still in his arms.

"You okay?"

I dumbly started at him, "Am I okay?"

He cracked a bit of a grin and his smothered laugh turned into more of a snort, which broke the idiotic spell of terror I was under and made me laugh, too. I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I'm being my usual stupid self."

"You know, Alice is doing this for a lot of people. And I think you may be the last on that list."

I was shocked by his candor and broke away as he set me on the bed. I fluffed a few of the pillows against the headrest and leaned against them, my arms around my legs and my chin on my knees.

"Do go on."

Edward took a deep breath and ran his hand through his already windblown bronze hair, "This could take a while."

"I've got," I looked at my watch, "11 days."

He laughed, "Okay. I won't use my fingers, though, there may not be enough!"


	21. Chapter 21: Priorities

**A/N** Thank you for all the adds and the reviews. I hope to keep them coming. Sorry for the numerous little chapter additions.. working lots of overtime, so I'm worried about leaving something hanging. I'm just going to post whenever I have something.

* * *

I was formulating my own "Alice Priority List" as Edward was thinking how best to begin.

"Just so you know, these are in no particular order, as I'm not sure any of them have any more importance to her than any other. When she lets me catch glimpses or is distracted and thinking 'out loud' with me around I get the sense every reason is equal to the next."

I couldn't hide the look of surprise on my face, "You mean it's not just a ploy so she can play Master Bella Barbie designer and be a control freak over another party?"

Edward flashed his crooked smile and my heart skipped a beat. I was suddenly aware that we were discussing items pertinent to our wedding. We had never done that before.

He cleared his throat and I swear he would have blushed if he could have, "Oh, no, that's definitely one of her reasons. And like I said, they all seem to hold the same amount of weight, although it could be just because she thinks of one at a time. Her other reasons, however, are _not _selfish. And I think you'll approve. So here we go: Renee, Charlie, and Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, and me."

A flush crawled slowly up my neck and settled in my cheeks. I crawled forward to Edward and kissed him softly, his cool lips helping the heat in my body.

He smiled as I sat back down, "Does it make sense now?"

"Some of it. Renee and Charlie, of course, because they will need this to help them when I… when I leave."

Edward nodded, "Alice is going to have a videographer here, so they'll get to remember what an amazing day you were blessed with before…"

My eyes became damp as I finished his sentence, "…before they think we die. But Rosalie? Doesn't she have multiple honeymoons? How many weddings? She doesn't even like my decision!"

He chuckled and the deep rumbling in his chest almost made me purr in return, but I dug my hands in the bed comforter. Edward glanced down at my clenched fists with a small smile, "She only married Emmett once. Honeymoons are just a get away from the family. But she never got her human wedding."

Edward's eyes flashed angrily and I swallowed hard as I remembered how she came to be apart of the Cullen family.

"And finally, me." He looked at me shyly and I couldn't help but mirror him. I blushed again and ducked my head so my hair partially covered my face.

As he reached out to push my hair behind my ear, his cool fingers drew across my cheek and caused a shiver of delight to run up my spine.

"Yes?" I knew for a long time he had wanted this wedding desperately and far more than I, but I wasn't entirely sure why.

"I've never wanted to commit myself to someone, let alone for eternity," he took a deep breath. "Alice wants me to forever remember what a perfect day it was when I officially become the luckiest man in the world."

I couldn't hold myself back and I flew at him, my arms around his neck. I covered his face in kisses as our laughter filled the room.


	22. Chapter 22: Unpacking

**APOV**

10 days until the wedding. I was ecstatic for so many reasons. One of them, of course, was because I believed Edward _and_ Bella would approve once they saw everything together. Another being that my big brother was getting married! I wanted to squeal with excitement sometimes. I tried, however, to limit it to when I was alone, or with Jasper. Because if Bella was around she liked to assume I was up to something diabolical.

Jasper was enjoying himself more and more as my excitement grew, too. He had a few reasons of his own. Reflecting my emotions and the joyous emotions of the family was easier for him then the tension and drama – like the night of Bella and Edward's _tryst_. Plus he knew Bella's change would occur sometime after the wedding, which would undoubtedly make life around her a lot easier.

Bella was spending the day with Charlie fishing. It was the first time he done so since she moved to Forks. I knew he wanted to give her all sorts of advice, but he wasn't exactly confident he was the right person to do so. The whole situation was very sweet in one of those awkward daddy's little girl is growing up and moving on type of way.

Since Bella was gone for the day, however, I made sure the rental company was our house bright and early to set up the tents. The tent was unbelievable and because it was raised in the center the top actually stood as tall as our house. It looked almost circus-like, but once the ribbons, flowers and lights were hung it would soften the appearance.

Under the tent we would set the dining tables, dance floor, Bride and Groom table, gifts, food, etc, but on the far side of the tent I was setting more chairs, in typical theatre style all facing a stage which would be decorated for Edward and Bella's exchange of vows.

But my greatest logistical idea was the long enclosed walkway leading from the backdoor of the house, down the side of the open tent and ending at the middle aisle. I was adding luxurious ivory fabric which someone could pull back to reveal the glowing bride just as the ceremony would begin. This not only would allow that little element of drama and the appropriate time for the audience to gasp and "oh and ah" over the gorgeous bride, but it would also mean less chance of anyone seeing Bella trip. As long as she could make it down the center aisle to Edward he would be able to help her up the few steps to the stage. I knew I wasn't going to be the only one holding my breath as she took that walk!

I had everyone's help in quickly transporting the boxes to the covered walkway away from Bella's worried eyes. I didn't want her to glance before hand the cut crystal stemware or the gifts for the guests. She may not have traveled long in a world of wealth, but I think even she would have caught on that the copper on the gifts alone cost more than most people spend on an entire wedding.

I was going to make sure this was a wedding guests would be telling their grandchildren and great-grandchildren about. A wicked grin spread on my face as I imagined the heinous bitch Lauren trying to give a negative twist to the event. I knew Bella wasn't much for revenge, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from having fun.

I put my headphones in my ears and found Unwritten Law's Elva album in my ipod. As the loud beat filled my head I jumped about the rows of boxes revving myself up to begin the unpacking.

**

* * *

**

A/N

: Don't forget a little review. I know it can be hard when my pieces are short, I must apologize again. But don't forget I'm happy to hear suggestions. 


	23. Chapter 23: Nine Days

**A/N: **Tried updating profile with picture of wedding dress :) Let me know if you can't follow the link.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you think!

* * *

Nine days until the wedding. The water from the shower was cascading down my face and I was breathing out of my mouth to keep from drowning. I was trying to wake myself up enough to deal with reality. Renee and Phil were flying in the next day and Alice had already been talking "in secret" to Renee. I sighed and pushed wet hair out of my eyes.

I didn't want to complain. It would be nice for Renee to have something to do with the wedding _and_ spend time with Alice and Esme. Plus, as Alice pointed out, it would be my mother's chance to live vicariously through me.

Her so-called wedding with Charlie wasn't much more than a visit to the court house and her wedding to Phil, although nice, had been small with an even smaller budget. I had to keep reminding myself this would be what she could hold onto for the rest of her life. I knew Alice, despite her assurances of the wedding's simplicity, wouldn't let me get away with anything less than a perfect princess wedding.

A grimace crossed my face. I was worried the pixie was going to go overboard. My one comfort, and the only thing I knew so far, was my wedding dress. It was unbelievingly gorgeous. And it would be fitting along side Edward. I just hoped _I_ could pull it off.

I turned the water off and reached for my towel. As I dried myself off I couldn't help but think about the amazing details of _my_ wedding gown. Alice had even gone so far as to give a dress tutorial to me during the fitting since there were so many pieces to the Victorian era gown.

In its entirety, it was made out of pale ivory and a slightly darker ivory satiny material. The "suit", or the skirt piece, was floor length in the pale ivory color with an embroidered lighter pattern of vines and flowers. I had to wear a petticoat under to keep the shape. I had looked at Alice funny when she first made me put it on and she kindly informed me she was doing me a favor as some dresses in that style required two or three! I stopped complaining immediately.

I also had to wear a small bustle, which made me giggle. It helped the darker ivory train-like fabric stand out from the suit. The bustled piece matched the "taille", or what I would have called a jacket. My corset was slightly painful but I knew I needed it after putting on the jacket which was incredibly form-fitting. It had a high collar and long sleeves with the most beautiful ivory lace which peeked out of the openings. The buttons on the "taille" were pearl and they shimmered in the light. I almost sparkled in the dress, like Edward.

I thought the plan was to wear my hair up in a fashion befitting the gown. I was allowed to look at - not touch - the antique gold and silver tiara. Another moment of panic had set in when Alice mentioned tiara, but it was incredibly tasteful and understated. It would rest in my hair and was more of a circlet, or a band, than a tiara; it was made up of delicate gold flowers and seemed to match the embroidery on my skirt.

I shook my head as I realized I'd been standing in the bathroom in an utter daze. Almost as bad as when Edward dazzled me. I chuckled to myself and headed into the bedroom to throw on some clothes.

Alice had informed me with her wakeup call that we would be headed into Seattle for a tasting. She also said it was her duty to tell me if I didn't wear the suit she had brought home last week she would eat me alive. I giggled again as I imagined death by blood sucking pixie.

"What's so funny?" Alice's voice sounded from outside the bedroom.

"You! Come in, you can help me."

She practically pranced into the room, "Of course I can!"

I was buttoning the tight white blouse as she stood with the navy blue jacket in hand. As I slid my arms into it I realized the jacket was also tight.

"Am I really supposed to be able to walk or breathe in this?" I looked in the mirror hanging on the back of my door and gasped. "Wow. That's pretty……"

"…flattering," Alice finished for me.

I nodded in agreement as I turned so I could see different angles. The navy blue slacks had been tailored, so while it formed to my backside perfectly the legs ran straight and the hem tickled the tops of my feet. The jacket buttoned directly under my breasts and I was impressed with the amount of cleavage I was showing.

"I had no idea clothes could look like this on me."

"Just wait to you add your heels."

"Heels?" My face instantly changed from awe to dismay.

"Well, yes, the slacks are tailored so if you slip these on…" Alice knelt down and put the heels on adding two inches to my height.

"Holy Crow!" I looked about 5 years older and definitely in a good way.

"And then, we're going to put your hair up."

She grabbed a brush from my desk and pulled a sack of bobby pins out of her purse before pulling my hair off of my face. She expertly turned my unruly mane into a gorgeously coiffed bun. She also added a little blush, lip gloss and then mascara before letting me turn back to the mirror.

"I'm not sure I understand why I have to look like this – even though I look great – just to taste some food."

Alice smirked at me, "You do look great. And I just want you to look appropriate for your surroundings. The people we're meeting with, not to make you nervous, are used to working with a certain level of sophistication."

"Like you?"

"Oh no, not quite as sophisticated as me."

We both laughed at that one and heard Charlie call to us, "What _exactly_ is so funny?"

We grabbed our purses and Alice helped me carefully down the stairs. Charlie leaned back in his recliner so he could see us descend.

His eyes widened, "Woah, Alice. You're here for five minutes and you turned my little girl into a grown woman."

I couldn't help but blush and Alice giggled, leaving us to say our farewells. I thanked Charlie and made him blush in return by leaving a kiss on the top of his head.

"See you later, Dad."


	24. Chapter 24: Tasting

The drive to Seattle naturally took half the time it normally would and probably only because Alice wanted to prep me on tasting etiquette

The drive to Seattle took half the time it should have and probably only because Alice was driving slower than normal as she wanted to prep me on tasting etiquette. I tried to keep a straight face when she asked me if I had any questions.

"So basically what you're trying to say is that I'm going to _taste_ the food at this tasting?"

Alice growled at me, "Smartass."

"Well, I do eat on a regular basis. I'm pretty sure I can handle putting food in my mouth! Besides will anything I say actually change _your_ menu choices?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

She flashed an adorable grin, "No, because the guests have already picked their meals when they RSVPed."

I nodded, "As I suspected. Why exactly do we taste it then?"

"One, because the chef we are working with suggested we do so. Two, I thought it would be rude to turn him down. Three, it is something fun to pass the time."

* * *

When we arrived at the restaurant we were greeted by a charming host. He was a bit stricken by Alice and she flirted subtly with him as he led us to a room out of the general seating area.

We sat in a beautiful room which looked much more like a sun-room than a restaurant. The furniture was tastefully large and comfortable. Alice and I settled in to wait for the event to begin.

A tall man with slightly reddish hair stepped through a side entrance of the room and introduced himself as Seamus, our chef. As he shook my hand I saw the tattoos which trailed up his wrists and forearms. He grinned at me when he saw my eyes watching him.

"They go all the way up."

I began blushing and Alice's laughter filled the small room. I was rescued from my embarrassment as two waiters came in bearing two small trays. Seamus took the trays and placed them on the table in the center of the chairs. There were three samples of three dishes and two small bowls of what looked like yellow ice cream.

I must have looked suspicious because Seamus chuckled softly and pointed to the small bowls, "That is lemon ice cream. After each sample you may want to take a bite of the ice cream and then a sip of water. This way your palate has a chance to refresh before your next sample."

I nodded, Alice had told me about the palate cleansing I just hadn't expected ice cream. I pointed to the nearest bite size sample in front of me, "And this is?"

"Fillet of Beef in Puff Pastry with Madeira Sauce."

My eyes widened at the long name but closed naturally as the deliciousness filled my mouth. I chewed slowly trying to savor the tender meat. When I opened my eyes again they were both watching me carefully.

Alice pushed another of the same towards me and made mention of the fact she had tried it in the restaurant before making the decisions and was happy to let me have another taste. I grinned and was glad she wouldn't have enjoyed it anyway because I didn't want to stop eating.

When the second bite was gone, I sadly spooned a small bit of the ice cream into my mouth. I smacked my lips together testing the theory. It seemed to work well. While I took a sip of water Seamus pointed to another sample. This one was more interesting looking. It was in some sort of reddish cup and it looked edible.

Alice leaned in to say softly, "You'll like this one. There's garlic."

I loved garlic, it was a comfort food for me and I used it in any recipe I could when cooking. I even sautéed garlic in my butter for popcorn.

Seamus smiled and nodded in agreement, "You _will_ like this one then: Chinois Minced Garlic Chicken in Radicchio Cups."

Since I really didn't know what some of the words meant I just nodded and tried it. The veggies in the dish were still a little crunchy and the pieces of garlic exploded in my mouth.

"Lovely."

The next samples were in tiny cups and after eating another bite of ice cream I grabbed a small spoon and tried the pale soup.

"Oh!" I frowned slightly and took another taste.

"What?" Alice looked concerned, but Seamus must have been used to the reaction because he just nodded.

I tried to explain, "I just wasn't expecting that flavor. It's really creamy and a little sweet; a bit like a dessert."

Seamus grinned, "That is Conch Chowder with Saffron, Coconut, and Orange.There aren't as many requests for this dish at your wedding."

Alice rolled her eyes, "Too adventurous for the folks from Forks."

"I think your dishes are amazing, Seamus. Alice certainly knows what she's doing and couldn't have found a better chef."

Alice and Seamus both beamed at me.


	25. Chapter 25: Embraces

**A/N**: Thank you for the reviews! I hope they keep coming :) Also a link to the picture for the Guest Gifts (AKA Party favors) should be on my bio page at the bottom. Hope you like!

* * *

"Bella, it's time to rise and shine."

Edward's melodic voice whispered in my ear and a slow grin appeared on my face even before I could make my eyes open. I reached out blindly and felt him kneeling at the bedside. I wrapped my arms around his cool neck and he gently picked me up. Once we were in the chair in the corner of the room I opened my eyes to see him. He was smiling serenely down at me.

"At this point you're still the only one who can shine, Mr. Cullen."

He smirked and I couldn't resist rubbing my nose to his. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"An Eskimo kiss, Edward."

"You'd think in the cold they'd want something a bit … more… to keep them warm."

I tried not to giggle, "Maybe it's so cold they don't want their tongues to get stuck to… anything."

I couldn't completely cover the perversion which had crept into my tone and Edward's eyes got even wider.

"Are you practicing for when we hunt penguins?"

I playfully hit him in the chest, "I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"No, sorry, I'll never be able to wipe away your horrific desire for fowl murder."

"You really said that didn't you?"

Neither of us could keep a straight face and we erupted in laughter. After I wiped a few tears away I remembered what was on the agenda.

"What time do we need to leave for the airport?"

"Actually I won't be going with you." He looked around the room avoiding making eye contact.

"What? But I have to pick up Renee and Phil!"

Edward sighed, "I know. But Alice has this enormous task list of things she wants done _before_ Renee arrives to help. Plus, Alice thinks it's best if she's there to, as you put it, dazzle them."

"Why does Alice need to dazzle them? Why can't you dazzle them?" This was starting to get ridiculous.

"She just sees my presence around Renee without a distraction, such as wedding plans, or the like, being a bit tricky."

I glared at him as I pushed myself off of his lap and stomped my way to the closet, "In what way exactly?"

"Well, she thinks Renee will be a bit too keen on studying us together and would most likely pin something down. Like you did."

I blushed slightly as I turned my back on him and began rifling through my clothes.

"So," Edward continued, "If Alice butters them up and then keeps Renee decidedly distracted with wedding details and then the wedding and then –"

He stopped speaking so abruptly I turned back to him, "And then what?"

He wasn't looking at me again, but waved his hand as if to dismiss whatever he had been about to say. My eyes narrowed. He refused to look at me so I went back to finding a shirt.

From downstairs I heard Alice yell, "Aren't you ready yet?"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**EPOV**

I ran my hands through my hair. I still couldn't believe the amount of boxes Alice _hadn't_ unpacked. Looking down the covered walkway was like peering into a never-ending warehouse of wedding supplies.

It was our job, Alice had informed us, to unpack the boxes marked "gifts". I had innocently told her I thought the guests were supposed to bring gifts and not that we had to supply our own. That was when she had smacked me on the back of the head before explaining, very impatiently, that these were gifts _for_ the guests and that it was customary to give "party favors" to those attending.

I shrugged to myself and just smiled crookedly as Emmett looked at me funny.

"You ready for this?"

Emmett grimaced, "I think I would rather go against a grizzly right now."

I nodded in agreement and wondered momentarily how Alice would feel if we abandoned our task to hunt instead. The small silver cell phone in my pocket began ringing.

I flipped it open and out screamed a very angry pixie, "Stop thinking _that_ this instant and just open the boxes!"

Then the phone was dead and Emmett was doubled over a box laughing.

"I guess Alice didn't like that idea."

I grinned and shook my head. I reached for the first box and slit the tape. As I pushed away the first layer of packing peanuts I found something covered in bubble wrap. My fingers tugged at the bubbles and the wrapping floated gently to the ground. I had stopped breathing.

I was holding a beautiful depiction of the moon embracing the sun. It was about six inches in diameter. The moon was sparkling as the light caught the bright silver and the sun took my breath away. She was made of warm glowing copper and her sunbeams came off of her face like long hair blowing in the wind.

I looked up to see Emmett studying the same image in his hand. _It's you and Bella._


	26. Chapter 26: Approval

EPOV

**EPOV**

"It's amazing."

"You know, Edward, Alice does more than just shop and flit around annoyingly. She does actually pay attention. I think that's why she wanted to do this for you. Because she knew she could get it right."

I was touched, but still couldn't help teasing, "Wow, Emmett. That was deep. Been working on that for a while have you?"

Emmett growled good naturedly at me. _Jackass._

I laughed and we went back to unpacking the rest of Alice's gifts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**APOV**

"Since it's early afternoon there will be plenty of time for you and Phil to get settled before I pick you up," I smiled at Renee in the rearview mirror.

She smiled back and gave Bella a quick squeeze on the shoulder. Renee had been so apprehensive of the wedding until I had convinced Bella to let me speak to her. I was able to set her mind at ease by telling her I would need _her_ help with all the details. Renee had been ecstatic.

Both Renee and Charlie's biggest concern, after Bella's age, was the money. They had wanted to help with the wedding and would have been able to had it been done in a manner Bella wanted: small and boring.

Carlisle and Esme had to talk to both of them regarding the financial situation. They talked fast about being a non-traditional family and how they were happy to give Edward and me – as an "aspiring events planner"- as well as Renee and Charlie, a gift of the wedding. They talked about how Bella would never presume and, in fact, had fought about the wedding details and they were in no way put out by taking on the entire wedding expense.

Then we offered our "compromise" which was really just a way to make Bella's parents feel useful. Renee would get to help me with the "what to do with Bella the week before the wedding" plan and Charlie would have the wedding party over to his house for a BBQ as a pseudo-rehearsal dinner.

We soon pulled into the small Forks' motel parking lot and Bella got out with her parents, "I'm going to help Renee unpack. And Edward and I were going to watch movies at your house tonight while you and mom are doing… whatever dastardly deeds you two will be doing."

Bella crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue and I couldn't help but giggle, "Okay Bella, I guess I can trust Edward to be enough of a distraction so you don't hear any of the evil plans."

We waved goodbye and I was glad to drive a _normal_ speed back the house. As I pulled down the driveway I saw Edward standing on the front porch grinning at me.

I excitedly parked the car in front of the garage and hopped out to give him a hug, "So you approve do you?"

He gave me a hard squeeze back, "Yes, of what I've seen."

"What have you seen exactly?" My eyes narrowed slightly because I knew what he should have seen had they followed my instructions.

"The gifts," he beamed at me again, "The engraved crystal flutes – impressive by the way – and the engraved name plates. But I'm not quite sure I understand why those look the way they do."

I clapped my hands together, "They are part of my ingenious decorating."

I grabbed Edward's hand and ran with him to the back of the house where we were storing the decorations, "See they work like this."

I picked up one of the name plates. It was silver with the guest's name engraved on the front and then a half inch slit and then the back. It looked a lot like a very fancy business card holder. I set it on a box and then picked up the moon/sun gift and set it in the slit.

"These will be set at each person's place so they know where they are supposed to be and _then_ it becomes functional _and_ decorative _and_ a gift."

I couldn't help the slightly smug look on my face as Edward gave his approval, "Very lovely, Alice. But what do you mean _so they know where they are supposed to be_?"

"Oh, I'm putting together a seating chart."

Edward frowned, "For four hundred people?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes, it's not _that_ difficult. I just want to make sure the right people sit together. You know like I want to make sure Lauren is set with someone who she'll despise, like.." I pretended to ponder the seating arrangements but Edward could already see it in my mind.

".. with the Denali Clan!" He ran his hand through his hair. "You are pure evil."

I smiled, "No, but I am a pixie right...and didn't someone once say pixies are only big enough to hold one emotion at a time? So I'm either all good or all bad?" I giggled.

Edward laughed with me, "That was J.M. Barrie and it was _fairies_, as you well know."

I shrugged before hugging him again, "Anyway, you only have a couple of hours, so think of something good to make for Renee and Bella for dinner and pick out some movies to keep Bella occupied."


	27. Chapter 27: Movies

**A/N**: on my 20 (?) day straight at work and a few more to go before a day off.. so I apologize for slow updates. I'll hopefully get to more "meaty" pieces soon!

Thank you for all the adds and the reviews.

* * *

BPOV

I peered surreptitiously over the back of the couch. Alice and Renee were pouring over one of Alice's binders. I was pretty sure Alice had been worried I was going to take a peek one day, because every time I saw a binder it was different. So she was carrying around fake binders or she had a lot of binders; the latter scared me.

I heard the clearing of a throat and I guiltily spun around as Alice and Renee looked up. Edward was standing in front of the couch smirking at me.

"What?"

"Were you spying?"

"Of course not," I crossed my arms and closed my eyes at the accusation.

"I think you were."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

I opened my eyes to glare at him, "I was merely looking around for you."

"Riiiiiiight."

"Anyway! What are my choices?"

He held up two shiny boxes with a grin, "_Equilibrium_ or _Gardenstate_."

I had to put my hand up to my mouth to try to stifle a giggle.

"What?"

"Is it theme night?"

He looked confused.

"You know, because we have an option of a story about a gorgeous man who is taking mind numbing drugs until he meets a beautiful lively woman who makes him want to change _or_ we can watch a story about a gorgeous man who is taking mind numbing drugs until he meets a beautiful lively woman who makes him want to change."

Edward stood completely still, jaw open, staring at me.

"Edward?"

He shook his head, "I never really thought about it before. But you're_ right_! No wonder they both remind me of myself."

I blushed and hopped off the couch to give him a hug, "You're too, sweet. I think _either_ one would be wonderful to watch."

He grinned, "Let's start with _EQ_ and then head into the comedy."

* * *

When we finished watching Christian Bale's performance in _Equilibrium_ I couldn't help but ask, "Can you do all those things?"

He pulled me a little tighter and looked smugly down at me, "Of course I can."

I rolled my eyes and pushed away, "Okay Mr. McCocky. I'm going to make some popcorn. Would you like some?"

I got an eye roll back, "No, thank you Ms. McHuman."

I was about to respond when I heard Renee squeal, "Alice, thank you!"

When I turned to look Renee had thrown herself at Alice. Alice was grinning excitedly at me as she patted Renee on the back.

"You'll want to come see these."

Edward stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the kitchen. By the time we had made it to the counter Alice's binder was closed, but a large album was lying open. I gasped as I realized it was the pictures from our impromptu Movie Star photo shoot.

My heart started racing slightly and I looked up at Edward. His mouth had grown hard. I tugged at his arm, pulling him closer.

"Don't think about it. Just enjoy."

Renee had turned back to us and she was smiling with tears in her eyes, "Did you _see_ these?" She turned the album towards us.

We were stunning. I almost didn't recognize myself. I looked like I belonged on any of the 400 advertisements in a Vogue.

"Amazing, Alice. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

Alice, Edward and Renee all answered, "No!"


	28. Chapter 28: Enticing

**A/N:** First day off in three weeks. Sorry it's taken me a little while to update. Hope you enjoy the wedding details that I'm slowly putting together. I know, I know. Everything is a bit unusual, but I couldn't have a "normal" wedding for them! Picture links on my profile for the pictures.

Please review.

* * *

"I don't want a bachelorette party, Alice!" I stomped my foot angrily.

Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head, "If you were paying any attention you would know I wasn't talking about a party, but a _shower_."

I frowned, "I thought a shower was for having a baby."

"Yes, you can have one then, as well," Alice was tapping her fingernails on the counter in the Cullen kitchen and I was becoming a bit amused that I was annoying _her_.

She continued with her explanation, "But _most_ people also have a bridal shower so they can get fun gifts and invite people who may not be up for a bachelorette party."

I opened my mouth but she cut me off, "Which we are _not_ having, even though I'm not happy about it."

I was curious what could have stopped Alice planning another party, "I'm assuming my opinion on the matter had little to do with your final decision, so why aren't we having one?"

"Edward doesn't want us to. He insists you don't want one and I should be lucky I'm getting to _sink my teeth into_ the wedding as he so tastelessly put it. Also because he feels there are enough corrupting forces in your life at this point." Alice flashed a wicked little grin. "Apparently he thinks if we mix in some alcohol, a few more sexy vampires, and a little male flesh it would be too much and we'd damage you beyond repair."

I couldn't help but laugh at the mental image of some sort of bizarre ritual involving me tied to a chair while scantily dressed men danced around me with pale vampires standing guard around the periphery. I shuddered slightly because it also reminded me of the Volturi.

Alice busted out laughing, "Yes, it would probably be a lot like that if it were against your will. So we're going to appease _Eddie_ and just throw a tame shower instead."

"And the boys? What will they be doing?" My eyes narrowed as my vision switched to Edward being the one forced to watch women dancing around him.

"Ha! Hardly. Saint Edward has eyes, and other things, only for you my dear. All the boys will be having a bonding moment for couple of days before the wedding. They're going to go hunting and I can only imagine the sage advice Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett will be doling out."

I grimaced at what Emmett would consider important to pass along to his brother before his wedding night.

"Wait, Alice, did you say _for a couple of days_?"

She nodded, batting her eyelashes innocently at me.

"Why for so long?"

"There really are two obvious reasons, and I'm a bit disappointed you have to ask. I'm going to just assume that nerves have stopped the normal functions of your brain. One, I don't Edward to be around you before the wedding because we will be making final preparations and it's bad luck for him to see you. Two, the boys will all need extra hunting time for everything with the wedding and whatever may happen soon after the wedding."

I just stared at her dumbly for a moment trying to wrap my mind around all the things which could potentially go wrong beginning with the wedding ceremony: Jasper could lose all control and massacre the entire human guest list; Edward could lose control on our wedding night – which I was still trying to figure out after last time; I could be transformed at any time after the wedding day and god only knew what would happen that occurred.

"Breath, Bella; you're turning grey."

I took a ragged breath and Alice handed me a cool wash cloth so I could dab my ashen face.

"Let's not think about all that quite yet." Alice lay one of her binders on the table in front of me, "Instead, let's start delving into some of the details."

At that moment I heard Renee and Carlisle from the front door and I looked at Alice with wide eyes.

She shrugged, "I thought this would be the best way for you two to spend some time together. She's too excited to keep any of this much of a secret from you anyway. There will still be a few things that you'll have to wait to see though."

"Bella!" Renee came into the kitchen and gave me a big hug, "Are you excited?"

I giggled. Renee's excitement made it hard for me to feel blasé about the details. Plus, Carlisle was carrying a very long box and he laid it on the counter in front of me.

"What's that?"

Alice grinned, "The final touch to your wedding attire."

"I don't think anything else will fit under that dress."

"It's your shoes silly."

I glanced at horror at the three foot box but then Alice removed the lid. Inside the box were gorgeous cream colored knee high boots. They had sturdy heels and laced all the way to the top.

I laughed, "Cream army boots. That's new!"

"They are very practical… for you." Alice had her hands on her hips, "You can barely manage heels on a good day and with your nerves and the weight of the dress. I just want you to be able to walk!"

"I love them!" I hugged Alice and eagerly tried the boots on. They fit perfectly, of course. I was lacing them up, my skirt pulled up to mid-thigh, when Edward and Emmett walked in.

"That's hot! Good job, Edward." Emmett slapped him hard on the back. Edward was standing very still, looking at the boots and my legs with obvious lust.

Renee giggled and when I looked over at her she was blushing. The rest of the Cullen family started laughing softly and Edward looked up at my mom with his crooked grin.

"Renee you have the most beautiful daughter in the world."

She beamed at him and I straightened up giving him a wink, "What do you think?"

I hopped off the chair and walked sure-footedly around the kitchen. "These are amazing!

I never knew having ankle support could make walking so much easier."

Emmett gave an evil chuckle, "Perhaps you shouldn't take them off; we don't want you to hurt yourself before the wedding."

I stuck my tongue out at him but couldn't help agree.

After the boys left to run a few errands for Alice, which took them to Seattle, we moved to the couch and began looking through Alice's binder. And I was finally allowed to see the flowers for my bouquet.

"Now, these are something a little out of the ordinary. But they remind me so much of you and Edward. I planned your colors around these flowers."

Alice turned the page and I stared for a moment at the huge flower staring back at me. It looked almost like a chalice. It was made of one huge pale yellow petal which curled out to create a perfect cup and then divided at the outer edges into five separate points which also gave it a star-like shape. Running from the center of the cup and through the center of the five points were blood red lines which looked like veins – like the flower pumped blood. It was almost eerie and I looked up unsure at Alice.

She was grinning, "I know, I know Bella; but the colors are perfect and no one will have seen these before. They are called _Cup of Gold._ They are also a bit poisonous, so you'll have to hold them away from you."

"What! You're giving me poisonous flowers on my wedding day?"

Renee looked worried too, "Just how poisonous are we talking?"

"Oh nothing much and they certainly won't be lying around for just anyone to touch."

"No, just me!"

"They'll only make you a bit dizzy if you get too close to their enticing smell," Alice gave me a pointed look and I blushed thinking that was the exact effect Edward had on me and I certainly didn't worry about how "poisonous" he was.

"Also," she continued, "I think if we remove the pollen from the center that will help remove some of its toxicity."

I just nodded, "Okay, Alice, what ever you say. But if these are just for me, what will you and Rosalie be holding?"

Alice turned another page, "I wanted to make sure we had contrasting colors. So we'll have small bunches of the Nile Lily."

I liked the pale blue flowers, whose petals hung over the stem like small trumpets, "They don't look like lilies."

"They're actually called Agapanthus, meaning flower of love, but their nick name is the Nile Lily. We'll have the pale blue flowers to match Jasper and Emmett's pale blue vests under their jackets. And Edward's vest will be blood red to match your flowers."

"Do I get to see what Edward will be wearing?" He could come to the wedding naked and be gorgeous – truth be told probably more gorgeous than if he were clothed – but I was excited to see him dressed up.

Alice, of course, decided to crush me, "No. That will be one of your surprises for the wedding."

I pouted, but Renee laughed and put her arm around my shoulder, "Alice is right. You'll want Edward to take your breath away when you first see him."

"Maybe, except lack of oxygen also usually means fainting."


	29. Chapter 29: Honeymoon

**A/N:** I haven't read a ton of fanfiction but none of the ones I've seen mention Scotland, and i've been surprised. it would be my dream get away ESPECIALLY if I had a sparkly vampire in tow. Anyway, let me know what you think. A trip to scotland and Charlie's adventures may just end up being a sequel if people seem to like the idea.

* * *

"No, Edward, I don't think it will be awkward. I think it will be lovely and the best thing we can do for all of them."

I had walked into Edward's bedroom to find Alice being her usual demanding self.

"What'll be awkward?"

Edward glowered at Alice but she spun quickly around to face me, "Remember we were planning a little trip so you could spend time with Renee? Well, since most everyone has been so pre-occupied with everything _else_ going on, Jasper took it upon himself to help me put together a honeymoon slash family vacation."

I felt my jaw open, close and open again, but nothing came out.

Alice continued, "Some place nice and rainy. Some place luscious and beautiful and romantic."

I still just stared at her, unable to formulate a response.

She threw her hands in the air in mock disgust at my stupidity, "Scotland!"

I couldn't help but squeal and jump up and down, surprised at the Alice-ness of my response.

Edward managed his own Scottish response, "Hrmmmph."

I quickly looked at him, "What's wrong with that?" I was getting excited about spending some romantic time with the most perfect man on earth in possibly the most perfect setting which included some ancient castle in the Highlands.

"She wants to take Renee _and Charlie_."

"Oh. Maybe that _would_ be a bit awkward."

So much for my romantic getaway.

Alice interrupted when she saw my frown begin, "No, listen. It will be perfect. We'll all fly over, Renee and Phil will spend a day or two sight-seeing with you before heading out on their own itinerary. During that time Charlie will be getting to fish on Loch Ness and then you can spend a day with him before he goes off on his _own_ adventure. And you two can then enjoy the sights for a week or however long you want before heading to Alaska."

Something in her statement had caught my attention, "Charlie will go off on his own adventure?"

Alice giggled, "Let's just say once Scotland was decided I got some lovely visions regarding how _much_ Charlie is going to enjoy the trip."

I instinctively put my hands over my ears, "Okay! Okay, that's enough. I don't need to know any more."

She flashed a devilish grin at me and then headed out of the room leaving me with a sour Edward.

I sat on the edge of the bed next to him, "You really don't want to go to Scotland?"

He sighed, "Well, I didn't know how excited you would get over it. But after that reaction I guess I'd have a hard time turning you down."

"What's so wrong with Scotland? Rain, damp, lots of reasons to stay in bed near a fire, and I'm sure lots of places for you to hunt. Plus," a wicked smile came over me, "I'd love to see you in genuine Scottish garb."

I put my hand to his cheek and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, "You know a kilt with nothing underneath." I pressed my lips harder to his and he moaned softly, causing my heart to stutter.

Edward's hand had trailed down my arm and my leg and his fingers were quickly undoing the laces on my boots. He stood and pulled them slowly off bending over to plant cool kisses on my legs.

I sighed and leaned back into the bed. After I heard the boots set gently on the floor he laid next to me on his side, pressing his body against mine, "I love you. I'll do whatever makes you happy."

I closed my eyes and rolled into him, "Then please don't stop kissing me."


	30. Chapter 30: Lemonade

**A/N: **Thank you to the following for your reviews :)

**twilightaddict13, J'ecris, Pattinsongirl513, The Romanticial Edwardian, Sarah Says BITE ME, CrypticCorpse, **everyone else and ESPECIALLY: _**Smilelikeacullen**_

Who I dedicate this chapter to :)

* * *

Recap:

_I sighed and leaned back into the bed. After I heard the boots set gently on the floor he laid next to me on his side, pressing his body against mine, "I love you. I'll do whatever makes you happy."_

_I closed my eyes and rolled into him, "Then please don't stop kissing me._

* * *

"I think I might be able to do that."

Edward's voice had become softer and sounded like I imagined butterscotch would. My hands were pressed against his hard chest as he slowly licked my lower lip. I gasped and my hands moved involuntarily to his shoulders, pulling him even closer. My mouth opened slightly. He did exactly what my body hoped he would. His tongue strayed a bit further into my mouth.

The cool wetness of him combined with the electric tingling everywhere he touched me made my brain melt. It must have made something else melt as well, because my knees were weak and the spot between my legs was as slick as our mouths. Thinking about it brought back the image of Edward's tongue between my lower lips.

I moaned against him and rolled over quickly so I was on top of him. Straddling his waist only increased my need. The pressure of his lower body against mine was almost too much. I called out his name softly, burying my face in his neck, my fingers digging into his shoulders.

Edward had stopped moving the moment I had changed position. I was trying to catch my breath hoping it would help me get back some control. I couldn't believe I was doing this to him, again! It was cruel. But it felt so good. I couldn't help it when my hips pressed against his at the thought. My body was trying to relieve the ache and I didn't have much say in the matter.

"Bella."

I whimpered in response. I didn't want to look up, scared to see the anger in his face.

"Bella." His cool lips found my earlobe and I shuddered against him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. I know how you feel."

I felt the reverberation of his chuckle and slowly brought my bright red face up to look into his. The lust I felt was reflected in his eyes.

"Oh, you're not helping the situation!" I started to roll off of him when he grabbed me by the wrists.

"Does this help the situation?"

He easily held both my wrists in one hand, keeping me from moving, while the other snaked down his body between us. My eyes were wide with shock, but they closed quickly as his fingers twitched against my sensitive area.

"I'm not sure." I peeked out of one eye down at my pale god, who was grinning at me.

"You're not? Well, perhaps this then."

Edward gently flipped our positions, he let my wrists go and as his hands strayed to my breasts. I was so weak I couldn't have done anything to stop him had I wanted to. But I didn't want to. His cool fingertips through my thin cotton shirt immediately made my nipples stand out. He moaned as he saw them and he bent his head down, his dangerous teeth pulled gently one.

"Oh god!"

Edward jerked his head up to make sure I was okay. I didn't think it was possible but my face went even redder.

I managed a strangled, "You've never used your teeth before."

Edward laughed, a wicked grin spreading across his face as he bent back to his work. I wasn't quite sure if the thrills running through my body were entirely due to excitement or maybe a little bit of fear from having his teeth on my body. It didn't really matter, because whatever it was caused the center of me to throb deliciously and I was incoherently moaning.

He came back to kissing me and I was glad his mouth stifled my squeal when his cold hand slid into my panties.

Edward whispered against my lips, "Sorry."

"Don't be," I gasped as his fingers spread my lower lips. He gently entered me with one finger and then another, slowly pulling in and out. My back arched under him and my hips matched his languid tempo.

Cool lips pressed against my forehead, cheeks and trailed down my neck before his tongue flicked against my collarbone. My hands gripped the hem of his shirt, forcing it over his head. Once my fingers were able to touch his marble flesh my heart felt like it would explode. Our tempo increased and I dug my nails into his hard back.

He called out for me and my heart exploded. Everything went momentarily black and then started coming back in flashes of color and light like stars. Edward had his hand pressed to my cheek and was peering down at me with concern.

"Are you all right?" He planted a kiss on my forehead.

I opened my mouth to respond, but no sound came out. Instead I flashed a silly smile and purred into his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31: Barbeque

**A/N:** Thanks everyone! Please keep the reviews coming. And any more suggestions of what you'd like to see :)

* * *

"Feeling better?" An annoying loud pixie asked.

I sat up suddenly cracking my elbow on something hard, "Agh!"

I grabbed my elbow, wincing. I tried to stretch the numbness from my fingers. I grimaced even more as Alice's laughter filled the room.

"What the hell did I hit it on?"

I looked around realizing I was too far from the wall. Edward was lying lifeless on the bed next to me, tongue sticking out of his mouth. Alice doubled over as she began laughing even harder.

"Edward?" I frowned, "Was that your _face_?"

He sat up, rubbing his jaw, "Bella, if you didn't like it you could just tell me. You don't have to get my attention through violence."

Alice was smirking over us and my face turned bright red again.

"Well, if you two are quite finished with," she cleared her throat, "whatever it was you were doing, we should head over to Charlie's. He called a few minutes ago to say he was starting the charcoals."

I nodded and Alice left the room. Edward leaned closer to me and kissed my elbow, "Sure you're all right?"

I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips, "Yes, I'm sure. Are you ready for a barbeque where none of your family can eat?"

He laughed, "You act as if none of us have any practice. Do you remember the first time you saw me?"

My heart jumped into my throat at the memory of his stare across the lunchroom, "Vaguely."

We grinned at each other but both jumped as Alice screamed from downstairs, "Honestly! Will you two stop ogling each other and get down here!"

* * *

Normally Charlie wouldn't have condoned under-age drinking, but given the circumstances he didn't say a word as I walked past him and reached into the cooler for a Tecate. I got more flak from Emmett.

"Really, Bella? Turning to alcohol at such a tender age?" Emmett's eyes widened in mock-horror, "Oh god, Bella! It's all making sense now. You're actually _usually_ intoxicated aren't you? It's the only explanation for your inability to do things like, oh, walk."

My eyes narrowed as I cracked open the can of beer and I contemplated throwing the plate of hot dogs sitting on the picnic table at his head.

Alice barely contained her snort of derision, "No, Bella, I think you'd be the only one to get hurt if you do _that_."

The "parents" were all too busy pouring over photo albums of embarrassing photos of me to notice anything out of the ordinary. There were far too many of me with bruises or scraps or bandages. And certainly none from school dances or plays. When a page turned to show me wearing a pink leotard in a room filled with mirrors everyone grew silent.

I shuddered glad I wouldn't remember the last time I had been in the dance studio for much longer. I took a sip as I turned away. Fortunately, Alice covered our slight pause in conversation by presenting Charlie with his own copy of our modeling night photos.

Renee barely gave Charlie a chance to see the photos for himself because she kept telling him which her favorites were and hurrying him along to the next set. He just sat with a stunned look.

He finally looked over to me and I guiltily set my beer down, "You really are all grown up."

I began blushing.

"Yes, Charlie, all grown up and finally ready to face her alcoholism." Emmett patted him gently on the shoulder.

"Emmett," Carlisle had a warning tone to his voice, but Charlie was laughing.

Suddenly Emmett shrieked. It was hysterical to see such a big man give out sure a girly squeal. Alice and Rosalie had snuck up behind him with the hose. Edward helped me grab the food and run inside with it as they all began running and screaming, water going everywhere. By the time we made it back outside all but Renee and Esme were soaking wet.

"Oh this can't end well," I sighed and turned to Edward just in time to see him fall to the ground. A stream of freezing water hit me directly in the face. Spluttering I pushed my hair out of my face surprised to see Charlie holding the hose.

"Dad!"

I started laughing when Charlie had the decency to look guilty, "Sorry, Bells, I was aiming for Edward."

It dawned on me that Edward had "heard" it coming and ducked leaving me to fend for myself, "Edward! You're going to pay for that. You're far too dry."

"Oh, poor Bella, you seem to be all out of water at the moment."

I smiled sweetly down at him as I turned my beer over and let it pour over his head.

"That was Awesome!" Emmett picked me up in a bear hug.

Charlie quickly turned the hose back on Edward, hitting him this time, "Just helping out, Edward. Wouldn't want that beer turning stale on you. It would take forever to get the smell out."

I headed inside to grab a stack of towels. As everyone began drying off I sat down next to Charlie.

"Dad, do you mind if I stay with the Cullen's tonight?"

Alice jumped in, "Oh Charlie, that would make it much easier. The boys are all heading out for a small camping trip and it would give us time to get Bella ready for the wedding!"

Charlie sighed but had a smile on his face, "Sure, sweetie. I'd be a bit out of my element trying to get you ready for a wedding."


	32. Chapter 32: Moonlight

**A/N**: I thought I would be excited to rush into the wedding, but I find it the opposite. But we are running out of time (in this story and before Breaking Dawn YEA!!) so it will probably only be a few more pieces before the end.

Don't forget to review :)

* * *

After saying my farewells to Charlie and Renee I headed to the car. Alice and Edward were talking softly and very quickly by the Volvo. Edward looked worried, but Alice just wrapped her arm around me and gave me a hug.

"What's going on?" I looked away from Edward to Alice.

"Nothing of much interest," she smiled sweetly. "We're just solidifying our game plan for the next couple of days."

I raised my eyebrow, "We're having our spa day tomorrow and the boys are going hunting, right?"

Alice nodded, "Kind of. You and Renee are having a spa day while the boys are hunting, but Esme and Rose will be helping me with decorations. We can get it done so much faster if there aren't pesky humans around."

"Har har. And for this evening?"

I reached out for Edward's hand. He entwined his fingers in mine and responded, "Esme, Alice and Rosalie will be hunting, which leaves us a relaxing evening _together_ before the wedding."

My stomach was suddenly in my throat and I couldn't swallow.

"Wow, I didn't realize humans came in that color." Emmett and Rose joined us by the cars. "But if spending an evening with your fiancé is that horrifying then I challenge you to a Kung Fu Panda Wii-Off!"

I couldn't help but imagine Emmett as the pants-wearing panda and giggled.

Edward kissed the top of my head, "We can certainly play Kung Fu Panda if you really want to, but I was thinking perhaps now would be the best time to say farewell to the meadow."

Emmett scoffed, "Fine. Ruin the entire night. See if I care." He grabbed Rosalie around the waist and threw her into his jeep.

"Such a gentleman! God, Edward, I hope you have better sense than this idiot!" Rosalie squealed as Emmett began tickling her. "No! I take it back. Honestly! You're only partially an idiot."

"That is our cue to depart as well," Jasper gently tugged Alice towards the Mercedes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Bella."

"Enjoy yourself, Alice."

Alice flashed me a toothy grin before ducking into the car.

Edward gave a sigh of relief, "Finally."

* * *

The moon was making its appearance in the sky as we made it to the meadow. Even in mid-August it was cool, especially at Edward's side. I was glad he had insisted I wear a jacket.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it here earlier."

I nuzzled closer to Edward, "This seems more appropriate actually. I'll get to see you sparkle for the rest of our lives."

"I'm not sure I understand."

I felt the heat rising in my cheeks as I tried to explain, "Seeing you sparkle, seeing you as you really are, for the first time in this meadow was like the sun rising. It was the beginning of life for me. And now we're back and the sun has set. And I'm just waiting for the new dawn to join you."

I looked up at Edward and he leaned over to kiss me on the lips, "I love you."

An automatic shiver of delight ran through my spine. He sat down, leaning against a felled tree and pulled me into his lap. I picked up one of his hands and studied it, kissing each of his fingertips.

"I can't believe I'm so lucky," he sighed.

"Yes, no one else would have ever convinced me to go through with the insanity of marriage."

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he laughed and kissed me on the nose, "Silly, Bella."

"And speaking of luck, how did we warrant an evening to ourselves?"

Edward sighed, "We didn't."

I stiffened slightly, "Where are they?"

"Not too close, but not so far away they couldn't hear if we got out of control."

His voice sounded so weary it made me feel terrible. I covered his face with kisses, "You handled yourself just fine this afternoon."

The thought made the heat in my body double and spread. Edward grinned as he heard my heart sputter.

"Do you mean I handled _you_ fine this afternoon?"

I ignored the smugness in his voice and answered back with more lust in my voice than I planned, "Yes. That's exactly what I meant."

I ran my hands over his chest and licked his lips. He moaned softly and his sweet breath made me see more stars than were in the night sky. I collapsed into him as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Alice will kill me if you catch a cold this evening. Perhaps we should head back to the house and into someplace warm."

I chuckled, "Like your bed?"

"I was thinking like the hot tub."

"That will work, too."


	33. Chapter 33: Just a Squeeze

I was glad the hot tub was around the corner of the house. Every time I caught a glimpse of the hundreds of chairs set in the back yard I felt a little ill. Alice kept trying to explain it only looked like a lot because there were the 400 set for the ceremony _and_ the 400 set for dining. But 400 was basically the entire high school population. Alice tried also to reassure me she had not invited _everyone_ in the high school.

"Ready, Bella?"

"Almost." I was still trying to figure out which bathing suit to wear. After our last hot tub encounter I didn't want to be too scandalous, but certainly didn't want to show up in a body suit.

It didn't help that my mind kept wandering. I knew I should be focusing on the gorgeous man just on the other side of the door who had basically promised me at least a little carnal knowledge of himself in a few short moments.

Unfortunately, I was still worried about all the people who would be attending the wedding just because it had the potential to be a complete freak show. What else could it be considering the disparity between Edward and me? I'm sure most would be waiting with bated breath for the moment they could all voice their objections.

I struggled with the bathing suit I thought would work best for the evening. It had a few too many straps however.

"Bella, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes! Just complicated suit." I shuffled across the floor trying to reach behind my back for the clasp.

"As long as it doesn't involve a lock."

"Feels like it at this point. Just go down ahead and get the jets going. I'll be just a minute longer. I promise!"

Edward laughed but I heard him head out of the bedroom. I glanced apprehensively in the mirror and blushed. Alice had only picked out the most flattering suits and this one certainly was alluring.

The suit itself was navy blue with light blue accents of no particular pattern. The top was almost a halter, which pulled my breasts closer together. It also had a thick back strap that gave extra lift. The front plunged to show off the now available cleavage.

It was actually a one piece that looked like a two piece because the small bottom, which was more like a French cut panty, was connected to the top by fabric running from my breasts over my stomach. The idea of voluptuous curves was created by the allusion of missing fabric from the sides of the suit.

I was rather pleased with the effect. I added some clear vanilla flavored lip gloss and put my hair into a messy bun at the nape of my neck. Wrapping a towel around me I happened to catch the large expanse of skin showing on my back. I giggled and hoped it wouldn't get me into too much trouble with Edward.

* * *

"I was worried you had slipped trying to dress yourself."

Edward was smiling at me from the hot water. The jets were making it bounce happily about his chest and arms. The water seemed thrilled to be all over him and I couldn't help envy it.

I wasn't sure which the best approach for showcasing the suit was. Should I just drop the towel and let him inspect me front first? Or allow him the threat of all that skin on my back?

I must have been staring because when my thoughts came back Edward was looking at me funny. I smiled and bent over to slip off my deck shoes. I was mean enough to let my hand loose so all Edward got was a shot of cleavage. I heard his sharp intake of breath and it was all I could do not to giggle.

When I straightened up Edward had his arms resting casually along the back of the tub, the only thing which gave him away was that his fingers were curled tightly around the edge. I knew I could probably play the nonchalant card for about two more seconds before I completely lost control.

"Oh, the steam always makes me so tired." I yawned and stretched my hands above my head letting the towel puddle around my feet.

That was when I lost it. I couldn't hold my little sex kitten stretch any longer. I started laughing. I grabbed the side of the hot tub to keep from falling. I felt drops of water hit me as Edward grabbed my sides and lifted me into the water with him.

Edward set me on the seat next to him, "I like your suit."

"I thought you might."

"It's no wonder it took you so long to put on," he ran his finger inside the connecting center strap. "It is a bit complicated."

"Probably just for those of us without coordination. I'm sure Alice would have no problem putting it on."

"I'll have to remember to thank Alice tomorrow for picking this one out."

I grinned and wrapped my arms around his wet neck, "You'll have to thank her lots of times after you see all the others she's picked out for me."

"When do I get to see those?" His fingers moved from the center strap to the side straps wrapping around my hips.

"Well, we'd have to get this one off first."

He actually made a tsking noise, but it didn't stop his explorations under the water. I sunk lower into the water as his hands trailed in between my legs and caressed my slick thighs.

"Mmmmm. Wait!" I sat upright quickly.

Edward stared at me wide-eyed, "You want me to stop?"

To ease his mind I moved into his lap, straddling him, "Not exactly." I kissed him gently on the lips. "But I thought I might be able to return a favor."

I slid my hands down his chest and sat back on his thighs leaving enough room to reach between us. He closed his eyes with a satisfied sigh as my fingers began to undo the laces of his swimming trunks.

* * *

**A/N:** I cannot apologize enough for leaving off at this spot. I had every intention of continuing the scene within this piece, but have been suddenly struck ill. Probably a combination of too much sun, sugar and not enough sleep. I hope to be fit enough tomorrow for poor Edward.

Please write :) Perhaps reviews will make me feel better faster ;p


	34. Chapter 34: Interruption

We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news

We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news.

If you have not seen Wall-E, Disney's new Pixar film, the author of this story highly recommends you do so AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.

It is entirely possible that Twilight, in general and more specifically Edward, has fried the brain of our very inconsequential author; nevertheless, she is insisting that any Twilighter will probably come to the same conclusion as she.

The conclusion being this: The robots Wall-E and Eve are actually robotic forms of Bella and Edward.

Granted the story is highly AU and genders have been switched, but the cold and perfect sparkly Eve and the less than perfect, endearing and, might we add, huge danger magnet Wall-E can be none other than the two we idolize.

Please forgive this intrusive "Movie Review", but the author's better judgment has been temporarily suspended in light of the greatness of the movie.


	35. Chapter 35: Lemon Drop

**A/N: **Thank you for your patience (for the cliffie and for the movie review). I hope this doesn't disappoint. As ever.. please review this smut ;p

* * *

"Edward." I was slightly worried because I had heard a small cracking noise and I was sure it was the hot tub.

"Edward. Let go of the tub."

He took a deep breath and pried his fingers from the tub one by one. We sat frozen together for a few moments. When he took another deep breath he opened his eyes. They were darker than I usually liked, but it could have just been the way the shadow from the house hit his face.

I leaned my forehead against his and whispered, "It's okay, Edward."

I tugged again at the laces of his trunks and this time the front came open. I instinctively kissed him as my hand reached in to grab his manhood. Somewhere in the back of my mind a thought quietly pointed out that being near his teeth at a time like this wasn't the wisest thing I had ever done. But it was quickly silenced as Edward moaned my name.

His body temperature had greatly increased from the hot water and, although I liked his normally cool body, it was exciting to have him hot in my hands. And the exploration was made even more intense by my lack of sight. With the jets going in the water I couldn't see anything happening below. This meant I had the pleasure of fully learning his body with my fingertips while enjoying every facial expression.

Edward certainly didn't disappoint, not that I thought he would. He was large enough that when I wrapped my hand around him my fingers didn't meet, although it was fun trying. I knew I couldn't hurt him and from the way his nostrils flared I was sure he didn't mind. Holding him in one hand and running the other up the length of his shaft I enclosed his tip in my palm. It was amazing how smooth he felt.

I was becoming more excited as he emitted soft growling noises from his throat. I licked my lips tasting the saltiness of my sweat.

"Edward?"

All I got in return was a slight nod, but at least he could hear me.

"Edward, are you all right?"

I didn't wait for his response, but started to run my hand up and down his member. I kissed him; my tongue played against his lips and he brought his tongue out to meet mine.

As he licked my lips he groaned. I sped up my rhythm and his kissing grew more passionate. He began reaching for me through the water, but I felt him hesitate and rest his hands at his side. I moved closer to him. The tip of his penis rubbed against my stomach. We were both panting and he moved his face down letting his tongue trail down my sweaty neck. I cried out as his lips began sucking the tender flesh near my jugular. He began to tremble and broke away gasping my name as he climaxed.


	36. Chapter 36: Fleeting Warmth

I couldn't have been happier. It was like I had died and gone to heaven. I giggled to myself. When I died I _was_ going to heaven. I knew because I got to see paradise on a daily basis. And I was pretty sure I had shown Edward a little slice as well.

I hadn't move from his lap after our encounter and as our breathing slowed it harmonized. Our chests rose and fell together. When the timed jets shut off a little while later it raised us from our steamy stupor. I leaned back and began floating in the water staring at the millions of stars above.

"Bella."

I heard the soft warning tone in Edward's voice and sat up again just as Emmett was opening the side door.

"If you two are done hogging the hot tub, the rest of us wouldn't mind a dip."

He had a leer on his face. I smiled serenely and made my way out of the water. I was too relaxed to care what he might have seen or heard. All that mattered was I had fully and completely dazzled Edward in a way no one else ever had.

Emmett let out a low whistle as I emerged dripping from the water. Edward shook his head and sighed at whatever inner thoughts Emmett was purposely projecting for him. I was feeling far too confident in this new found sexual power and pulled the hair tie out of my bun, letting my wet hair cascade over my shoulder. After squeezing some of the excess water from it I tried nonchalantly flipping it around. The water I had just spilled all over the deck, however, was not a friend to my lack of coordination.

I slipped and was lifted entirely off the ground by a very cold body. I gasped at the surprise and was staring at Edward who stood frozen mid-way exiting the hot tub. I squealed as Emmett began tickling my sides. Edward was threatening to tell Rosalie all of Emmett's impure thoughts for a human when Carlisle made his entrance.

Emmett quickly released me back to the slippery deck and this time Edward caught me. He flashed his crooked grin to the boys and then sped to his room. We were both laughing as the door closed behind us.

"At least they waited until we were done."

I'm sure Edward would have blushed and the look on his face made me giggle even more, but as his eyes roamed my body I grew serious.

"You know, we should take advantage of this opportunity."

"Which one is that, my dear?"

"The one where your body temperature isn't low enough to cause frostbite." I reached behind my neck and untied the strings on my bathing suit.

"Oh, yes, that one."

He took two steps and was at my side, his hands not hesitating in anyway to remove the rest of the fabric from my body. His trunks were off just as quickly and then I was in his arms again. He pulled the sheets back on the bed and laid me in the center. As he crawled in next to me I turned to face him. Our legs entwined and I sighed with contentment as our flesh met along the length of our bodies.

Edward pulled the blankets over us and wrapped his arms around me.

* * *

**A/N**: For all you greedy ExB couple moment people :) I Hope I'm making up for all the cruel things I've done to you in the previous chapters.

Also reviewing is your chance to keep the story alive :)


	37. Chapter 37: Redhead

Edward kissed my forehead and I practically purred with pleasure.

"Tell me, love, why did Alice pick Scotland?"

I swallowed hard, glad I could hide my face in his chest, "Oh, Scotland's a pretty place, don't you think?"

It was horrible being a human sometimes, everything about my body gave away my little lies. Knowing I would be caught made my embarrassment that much more pronounced and I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

Edward must have been listening, not that he could have helped it when our bodies were pressed together, and he hesitated before answering.

"Yes, but you struck me as more of a warm weathered kind of human. And _before_ you try to use your parents as an excuse I do remember why we need overcast weather. We, _however, _will only be spending a few short days with them before heading on our own _extended_ vacation _still_ in Scotland."

I was so flustered I couldn't even begin to think of a believable excuse. I just lay in Edward's arms paralyzed.

"Bella, you know how I feel about your silences."

His voice was petulant and I couldn't help peeking at him. He was irresistible especially when pouting. I grinned as he narrowed his gaze down at me.

"So you _do _enjoy torturing me? You little sadistic –"

I cut him off by pressing my mouth against his, my tongue flicking against his lips.

When I needed air I pulled away, "Then we're well paired, masochist."

Edward sighed dramatically as he ran his hand up my side resting it softly on my breast, "You haven't answered me _truthfully_."

I grumbled slightly and returned the favor, my fingertips running over his bare thigh, "The thought of you in a kilt isn't enough of a reason?"

"It might be _if_ I didn't have a suspicion that you'd thought of someone else in a kilt before me."

"What?" My voice actually squeaked and I silently cursed Alice and her stupid visions and inability to hide them from Edward.

"Someone like a giant Scottish redhead named Jamie. Alice seems to agree with you about how amazing he is."

"Remind me to light Alice's closet on fire later."

Edward's laughter caused both of us to shake, "No, really, who is he?"

I took a deep breath and said quickly, "James Alexander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser. A main character from the Outlander Series."

"A fictional character?"

"You don't know that!"

"So he _is_ the reason we're going to Scotland." Edward sounded smug before adding, "You're in love with a fictional character."

I considered hitting him but knew it wouldn't do any good. Instead I took a deep breath and ignored him.

"Are you going to explain further, or shall I just continue to tease you mercilessly?"

"Fine. Fine. A few years ago, Renee fell in love with a series by Diana Gabaldon. I thought it was a silly romance novel at first. But she couldn't stop talking about it and then she was reading the second and third and forth, etc. And I finally became curious enough to pick up the first book, _Outlander_. I couldn't put it down! No, that's a lie. There was a point I was so sick with worry for Jamie that I couldn't pick it up for a few days. But after that I never looked back. The characters are amazing. Claire's always getting herself into stupid situations and Jamie has to rush in and protect her. They're soul mates. She traveled through time to find him."

I sighed and knew I had gone all starry-eyed. Edward interrupted my nostalgia, however, by laughing.

"It's not funny. It's perfectly normal to fall in love with a fictional character who may not be fictional if you really think about it."

"I'm not laughing at you." He began laughing harder.

"Why do I not believe you?"

I growled at him and pushed away slightly but he pulled me back smothering me with kisses.

"Honestly. It makes far more sense now. Especially since Alice was very specific about locations we had to see with Renee and then locations I had to wait to be alone with you."

My stomach flipped, "Oh! Maybe I won't burn Alice's clothes to ashes. I'm so excited!"

I shivered at all the possibilities and Edward realized his body temperature was fast approaching normal.

"Sorry love." He kissed me as he left the bed and grabbed some clothes. He tossed thin sweat pants and a tank top to me. I pouted, but didn't argue. After all I didn't want to get sick before our get away to the land of my dreams.

* * *

**A/N** If you haven't read Diana Gabaldon's work, especially the 6 book Outlander series I recommend you pick them up NOW! Especially because I know we all love sexy men protecting their danger magnets.


	38. Chapter 38: Ummelina

The next morning I caught a fleeting image of Edward as he kissed me goodbye. I was almost glad he had left early because it felt like there was a hamster running endlessly on a wheel in my stomach. Curling my knees to my chest I held them tight. I began rocking slightly and the motion helped sooth my nerves.

I was so focused on trying not to be sick I didn't hear Esme enter the room.

"Poor dear," she said softly before sitting on the bed.

She thoughtfully laid a cool washcloth across my forehead and smoothed my hair away from face.

"This is going to sound terribly cliché, but you do know what you're feeling is perfectly normal, right?"

I think I managed to nod my head because she continued.

"Even poor Edward was all over the place before he left. He couldn't keep still. It will be good he's away. He'll have plenty of time and space to run. And you will have a lovely relaxing day with your mother."

I groaned. Esme's soft laughter filled the air.

"Fortunately for you, Bella, I have convinced Alice her talents are needed elsewhere this morning. This leaves you in my hands."

I peeled the washcloth from my face and sat up. Esme was right; it was much nicer to have her calming presence than Alice's flighty happiness when I felt ill.

It did appear, however, that playing dress up was a Cullen trait. Esme was laying clothes on the bed for me and I cringed. I noticed before issuing a complaint, however, that she had put out my softest, oldest and most comfortable fraying jeans paired with a soft long-sleeved thin cotton hoodie.

I was so touched she would think to put out comfort clothes that I flew into her arms as my eyes filled with tears, "Thank you, Esme."

She patted me softly on the back before quietly exiting the room.

* * *

I followed her only a few moments later and was surprised to see an unfamiliar car out front.

"Esme?"

She came around the stairs and read the confusion on my face, "Alice hired a car to take you and your mother into Seattle for your spa day. This way we don't have worry about you getting lost."

It was nice knowing I wouldn't be driving at break neck speeds nor having to rely on either my mother's or my own lack of direction. I was also thankful the car had a partition between us and the driver. I wasn't quite as embarrassed as I could have been when my mother began giving me all sorts of advice. She nervously began by hinting about sexual relations.

I placed my hand on her knee. We were both blushing, "Mom. Mom, stop. You don't have to worry. Really. I -"

The horrified look on her face made me stop and rethink my next words, "You know Rosalie and Emmett are married now. Well, she's been very sweet and talking to me about those sorts of things."

I figured Rosalie seemed like a good pawn in this scheme and she was stand offish enough that Renee would never approach her to ask

Renee exhaled, "Oh good. But if you have any questions –"

"I'll ask you."

We smiled as the tension left the car and Renee began talking about an author she was reading heavily.

I half listened to her thinking that I would probably pick up his books at some point after my change.

"…so far they're all about how our perception is everything! But they aren't boring psychology books. Just quirky stories about how life is _only_ what we make it by twisting it to fit our own perceptions. Milan Kundera, don't forget. I think you'd like him."

After some discussions on what moving away as a married woman and heading to college might be like, a topic on which I had a hard time concentrating, we finally made it to the spa. I was slightly confused as the first thing I saw when we pulled to the curb was a Hallmark, but when I stepped out of the car my eye was caught by a pretty lamppost.

I grinned and turned to Renee as she was climbing out of the car, "I do feel a lot like Lucy Pevensie, come to think of it."

Renee laughed and she pointed, "That must be where we are going."

I looked up and realized the second floor of the building had a sign reading "Ummelina".

We headed up the stairs and were greeted by the soft flow of water onto rocks.

A pretty woman with very little makeup smiled at us, "Mrs. Dwyer, Ms. Swan?"

We both nodded.

"We're so glad you could join us today. Ms. Cullen has reserved the 'Ultimate Day Trip' for the both of you. You'll be doing some of the sessions together and some will be more private. If you'll, please, follow me."

* * *

I had made the silly assumption when Alice had said spa she meant things like a pedicure and manicures with smelly chemical hair treatments going on across the room. I should have known she'd never subject me to such cruelty.

And seven hours later I was handed a hanger with a dark blue dress, "I knew it was too good to be true."

I flipped open the note pinned to the bag, "Be a good girl and put this on, your shoes are in the bag. Heart, Alice."

I smiled and slipped the on the dress. It wasn't too bad considering. It had a scooped neck, cap sleeves and a simple A line skirt. The shoes were ballet flats and I couldn't have been happier.

Our day had been rigorously easy going. We started with a delightful hot soak in mineral water and then moved into an underwater massage. It was a bit odd at first I must admit, but only because I had no idea there was such a thing. We also did a body wrap and then facials. There was also a yummy organic lunch.

Renee and I practically stumbled out into the real world. Our driver was graciously awaiting us with an open door.

"Home?"

He smiled and shook his head, "No, Lola's."

* * *

**A/N**: no, I've never been.. but I took Edward's advice and I Googled it. Amazing thing google.. you can even find pictures of store fronts :) So the description of the local is correct. Also, since I've been hearing from some of you about books (YEA) I've thrown in another recommendation (Milan Kundera.. discovered him in college in my modernity class and have loved him ever since).

Don't forget reviews!


	39. Chapter 39: Lola's

**A/N**: Argh, effing human moments. I swear I've been working hard on updating this story for you! Only problem was THIS Chapter I wrote ON PAPER while Aurora and I house sat my mother's. And then the story got locked in my mother's house.

(yes, I locked my keys in the house I was house-sitting... why, because I'm a brilliant artist, obviously, who has her mind on more important matters - this was the same excuse I used THURSDAY Night when my husband returned home from work at 1 AM to inform me I had Locked the back door, which was odd because I don't normally, but he didn't have to worry about it because I had kindly left my keys in the very same door.)

Okay, sorry to ramble...But I promise I have three more chapters ALREADY written each over 1,000 words : And if you're good little reviewers I'll post them promptly!

* * *

I froze mid-crouch and ended up toppling into the car. The terrified driver peered into the dark back seat, "Are you all right, Ms. Swan?"

My only response was, "Lola's?"

Renee managed to choke back her laughter long enough to reassure the driver, "It's perfectly normal when she's distracted. Honey, pull your feet in."

I did as commanded and turned on her with murder in my eyes, "Lola's!"

Panic crossed Renee's face, "It's really not what you think. I promise! Don't undo all that hard spa work." In an attempt to distract me she began discussing underwater massages and the potential they had in her future, "I think in the off-season Phil could really use a hobby."

I chuckled, "A hobby you can share?"

"Yes, underwater massage is the perfect hobby for the heat of Florida."

I raised an eyebrow at her smirk but the driver announced our arrival before either of us could go any further down that path – thank god, because I didn't want to imagine Renee practicing_ my_ type of underwater massage.

As she turned towards me to follow me out the car she asked, "Are you sure you're feeling okay, Bella? You're awfully flushed."

The door opened and I slid more gracefully out than I had in. I was relieved to see Lola's was mainly made up of windows and the inside was set with the innocent tables of a normal restaurant. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding.

Once again, when we opened the door, the woman behind a small counter knew exactly who we were, "So glad you've made it Mrs. Dwyer, Ms. Swan. Congratulations – I'd say you're a very lucky woman."

I blushed, "Th-thank you." I was confused since Edward wasn't supposed to be anywhere near me right now. Did she know him somehow? We followed her through a pair of doors and my breath caught in my throat at the simple elegance of the room.

The space was dimly lit but had beautiful lights hidden somewhere above us so it looked like an evening sky. The few tables had varying sized candles as centerpieces. One table stood out since it wasn't a round dining table. It was also pushed against the wall and piled high with presents and one large framed picture.

The photo was, of course, of Edward and me. My favorite one from our Alice approved photo shoot – I was in my blue Vera Wang dress and Edward had me extended above his head. I sighed. He looked exactly like a Greek god in modern clothing and I, miraculously, appeared angelic in the air above him.

"Very lucky," the woman who led us into the room said softly at my side. She smiled and left us.

"Surprise!"

I spun around with a small scream to see Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Angela pop out from a curtained hallway. I laughed feebly, my hand pressed to my chest, "Edward will be very disappointed if you kill me _before my time_."

Everyone laughed and Alice winked, "How was your day?"

Renee launched into a very thorough description. Esme and Angela "Oh and ah-ed" while I thanked Alice and Rosalie, "It really was indescribable – I never imagined how wonderful it could be to have strangers paw you!"

A devious look crossed Alice's face and Rosalie leered at me, "Does this mean you've changed your mind about a bachelorette party?"

I started back-tracking, "I – I didn't mean –"

Cool hands pressed my shoulders gently, "Of course you didn't. Girls." Esme's voice was always sweet but it held a hint of a warning.

"Just kidding!" But Rosalie had a distinct pout on her face.

It may have been cruel on my part but I think she would have enjoyed my humiliation to a certain extent. I drew my attention back to Alice who was explaining why we received such an unusual massage.

"You may have noticed it would be hard for _us _to normally get a massage from humans." She pulled over to the gift table and pretended to point out which presents were from her, "But as you also probably noticed after last night's _escapade_ into Carnal-land we can feel more normal once we raise our body temperature. The underwater massage allows us to heat up first."

"Clever." My face, I feared, would be permanently red after this evening. "So the boys filled you in, did they?"

"Oh I got to reenact. I saw more than the boys did." She tapped her temple.

"Eww, Alice! Can't you come up with your own fantasies?" I pushed her, not that it had any effect.

We were interrupted by the appearance of food; nothing too extravagant - simple hors d'oeuvres and tea. We sat down and Esme handed me a small scrapbook. It was only 12 pages, but each page held a picture and a quote. I quickly realized the first letter in each sentence spelled out "BELLA & EDWARD" and each quote was actually advice from one of the ladies at the table.

The first page held pictures of Renee and Phil, Charlie, and the Cullen family. The statement was, "**B**elieve you have a family who loves you always. Love, Mom."

The second held a picture of me trying to walk in very high heels and obviously not succeeding because Edward was sweeping in to rescue me; the quote was from Rosalie, "**E**xperimenting will keep your lust (which was crossed out and replaced with) love fresh for an eternity."

The next photo was taken during what must have been a fight because I was pouting with my arms crossed and Edward's fists were clenched at his side. The apropos statement was "**L**ove is complicated – try not to get discouraged. Angela."

The forth photo was Edward and me playing Wii and from our stance it must have been my amazing Mario Kart win. Renee's sage advice was, "**L**et him win occasionally."

The next page made me sigh. We were on a plane and I was snuggled against Edward's chest. Alice had written, "**A**lways check with Alice first."

The sixth page held no quote just an ampersand and a miniature of the photo framed on the gift table.

The seventh picture was of me trying to push Emmett off the couch and Edward had just joined in; the adjoining quote was, "**E**very burden is lighter when shared by two. Love, Esme."

The following photo was almost indecent. Rosalie, Alice and I were soaked to the bone staring in shock at the boys; our hands held unused water balloons. Alice had written, "**D**on't forget losing can sometimes mean winning."

The ninth photo had a piece of black paper over it with the statement: Censored. The picture was of me in my bra and panties with my hair wild and floating about me. I was sitting seductively on the bed with a finger held between my lips. Alice's comment was, "**W**ithout clothing much can be accomplished."

Next was a picture of Edward and me dancing at prom; Esme wrote, "**A**lways remember you are worth it."

And the eleventh picture was hysterical. It showed me pointing to the door, obviously telling Edward where to go. Rosalie's remark, "**R**emove all doubt about who wears the pants in your relationship."

The last photo was of the back of Edward and me sitting on the piano bench. Our heads were titled and resting against each other. Angela's comment was, "**D**esire is only part of what makes a relationship work."

I was in awe – it wasn't what I had been expecting, "How did you guys put this together?"

Angela spoke up, "Alice had us each draw letters of your names and make a saying to fit that letter. Then we went through photos to find some that matched."

Everyone was smiling as the tears filled my eyes, "It's lovely."

"Now it's time for presents!" Alice excitedly exclaimed.

I, of course, received an obscene amount of lingerie from Alice. I didn't think Renee's face could get darker than mine, but it did and she almost choked on her tea when I opened a sex swing from Rosalie.

"You weren't kidding about experimenting, were you?"

Rosalie looked serious, "Not when you've got the _rest _of your lives."

Angela had gotten me all of Margaret George's works; I hadn't read her before but I was hoping to expand my library quickly to help fill my time after transformation.

"I hope you like them; _Cleopatra_ is my favorite."

I hugged her, "They look amazing! I can't wait to begin reading them!"

Renee also got me books, except they were beautiful leather bound editions of my favorites: _Wuthering Heights, _all six Jane Austen novels, _Little Women, Jane Eyre_ and a journal. "They're gorgeous! You shouldn't have!"

"Yes, I should – every woman should have her favorite men around at all times_ especially_ clad in leather." She winked and it was my turn to choke. "Plus, I figured with your love of the written word this new adventure may the perfect time for you to begin your memoirs."

She had no idea, but it _was_ a brilliant plan. It would be another hobby to help fill my sleepless existence; at least the part that wasn't going to be filled with sex. I had a hard time not smirking at the thought.

Perhaps books had been a theme I wasn't aware of because Esme _also_ presented me with a book. It was similar to what Renee had given me except it was already filled with Esme's beautiful calligraphy.

"I have two more at home," she whispered so softly in my ear I knew no one else would hear. More loudly she stated, "I just recopied some of my private journaling; these are all of my favorite entries involving Edward."

I turned to the already bookmarked page near the end of the journal and read the first paragraph. It contained Esme's joy and the family's acceptance of me into their lives. I clasped it to my chest and mouthed breathlessly, "Thank you."

Alice leaned closer, "If there's dirt on Edward in there you'd better share! But for now," she took the book from me, "we need to get you home for some beauty sleep."

"There she goes again. You turn the most interesting shades whenever you remember the wedding, Bella." Rosalie was enjoying herself immensely at my expense. Fortunately, Angela took my hand and curled my fingers around a water glass.

Esme soon had everything packed away in the Mercedes and was ready to leave. She took Renee and Angela after each gave me a dewy-eyed farewell. As soon as they left Alice handed me a little blue pill.

"You're drugging me and selling my kidney on the black market, aren't you?" I slumped defeated into the backseat of _Cadja_, her yellow Porsche. It seemed inevitable I would be forced into some seedy sexual situation now the humans _and_ Esme, maternal voice of reason, were gone. I shrugged and took the pill – maybe drugs would make it so I wouldn't remember anything.

Alice stood at the open car door with her hands on her hips, "She doesn't trust us at all! Some sister you'll be, Bellarella. It's just a simple Tylenol PM. Stop acting the martyr. We just want your nerves to calm down so you can sleep and be a _functioning_ human tomorrow! It would be unattractive of you to be zombified on your wedding day."

By the time she'd finished her tirade both the girls were in their seats and we had started home. I looked sheepishly back at Alice when she glanced in the rearview mirror, "I'm sorry."

"Hmmph. You should be. Now be a good human and lie down and go to sleep."

I did as told without a fight. I hoped she would forgive me if I behaved the rest of the evening. The radio kicked on softly and the hum of the vibrations combined with the sleeping pill soon knocked me out.


	40. Chapter 40: Pride

**A/N**: I'm being nice and posting this earlier than I planned (because of my dumbass lack of posting this weekend)

I can hear the Cullens chanting, "review review review." And who can resist the Cullens? ;

* * *

I woke up in Edward's bed to the sound of whispering. I couldn't help myself; my hands reached behind me and checked my sides for stitches.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Are you checking your kidneys?" Alice was shrieking at me as she ripped the comforter off the bed. "You really don't trust me at all, do you?"

Laughing I looked down to see I was in one of Edward's t-shirts and pair of too big boxers. I blushed, "Alice, did you do this?"

"Well I should certainly think so! Since I carried you safely to bed and _not_ to some den of sin."

I hadn't actually ever slept in any of Edward's clothes before, which was completely odd now that I thought about it. I wrapped my arms around myself snuggling and smelling the shirt.

"Perfect."

Alice broke a grin finally, "I thought you might need a little sensory comfort while getting ready for today."

"Oh god." I tried pulling the comforter back on top of me but had absolutely no luck as Alice was still gripping it tightly. I curled, face down, into Edward's pillow and managed to get out in a much muffled voice, "Lemme 'lone."

There were footsteps on the stairs and then the strong smell of hot black coffee filled the room. My mouth began watering and my stomach growled. Esme's laughter filled the air.

"It could be much worse, dear. Think about poor Claire."

I envisioned myself hung over and unable to dress myself and I started giggling, "So you've read The Outlander series too?"

She nodded, "Oh, after hearing Alice's description I couldn't very well _ignore_ a big beautiful redheaded Scot now, could I?"

"No, Jamie isn't one for being ignored." I was grinning. If Claire Beauchamp, technically married to Frank Randall, could handle a hung over forced wedding to the man she didn't yet know was her soul mate then I could _certainly_ face a few make-over sadistic vampires and walk down the aisle to the sparkly man I _knew_ was my soul mate.

I looked pointedly at Alice, Rosalie and then Esme, "Thank you, Esme. As for the rest of you, I hope you won't be too harsh on me today. I've done my best to be a good Bella Barbie and do as you say and I will continue to try again today." I took a deep breath and then a small sip of the steaming coffee. "But I'm warning you this needs to be at _my_ pace."

Alice flipped her hair with her hand and smiled smugly, "Of course, Princess Bella. Anything you say, Princess Bella. We live only to serve. Plus, that's the plan anyway. Why do you think we have all day to get ready?"

I playfully narrowed my eyes at her, "All hail the knows-all, sees-all Seeress Alice. But seeing as Princess outranks Seeress I bid you to make me breakfast." I waved my hand as if dismissing her.

Rosalie snorted, "You might just make it in this family after all, Bella."

"Thanks, Rosalie. I'll keep practicing."

I slowly followed the three beautiful women, who were soon to be my official family, downstairs. And that was when I heard it: the opening music to BBC's 1995 Pride & Prejudice. I squealed, almost spilling my coffee as I jumped onto the couch in front of the big screen.

"You really are all seeing, Alice."

"I know!" She called from the kitchen.

Rosalie quickly sank on the couch next to me, "Give me your feet."

I managed to rip my eyes away from the screen to see a metal box filled with all sorts of nail polishes. Raising my eyebrows, "Are you serious?"

She nodded, "This is your day, but if we don't make every inch of you beautiful Alice will still kill me."

"I heard that!"

We both snickered and I hesitantly set my feet in Rosalie's lap.

"I'm not going to lie. This is awkward."

She shrugged, "Deal with it."

I figured responding wasn't needed at that point and went back to sipping my coffee and watching Lizzy get snubbed by the gorgeous Mr. Darcy. I moaned quietly as Rosalie massaged my feet with some delicious lavender oil.

"Careful, you two. Edward is bound to get jealous." Alice had appeared and was holding a plate full of the most wonderful food in the world.

"Swedish pancakes!"

"With butter and powdered sugar and diced strawberries on the side. Your favorite. But I have to admit, I got this tip from Renee."

"Uh-uh!" Rosalie kept a firm hold on my feet as I tried to swing them around to sit up and take my plate.

I pouted momentarily but Alice set the small serving tray in my lap with a laugh, "Didn't you know you can enjoy Mr. Darcy, Swedish pancakes _and _a foot rub _all at the same time_. At least you can on your wedding day."

I felt the butterflies begin softly beating their wings in my throat but I took a deep breath and regained my relaxed composure.

"Thank you."

Alice's plan was working perfectly. At least I assumed it was working. Before I even realized what was happening I was an hour into Pride and Prejudice, had eaten four plates of Swedish pancakes, had two cups of coffee and Rosalie had just moved from massage to full-fledged pedicure with acrylics and all.

I was startled out of my delightful stupor as Rosalie tapped the tops of my feet, "Time for a human moment. And _don't_ you dare mess up your toes."

I nervously stood up and Alice was immediately at my side, "I'll just make sure we don't have any accidents, shall I?"

After using the bathroom Alice commanded I go back to the couch where she took over but this time it was for a hand massage and manicure. The first disc of the movie finished and as I started to pull my hands away to change discs Alice grabbed me back.

I frowned but she just smiled and whispered, "Watch." She nodded to the television.

I turned back to see the second disc beginning and I rolled my eyes, "I should have realized the Cullens would have a multi-disc DVD player."

"Shhhh, Mr. Darcy's big moment."

We both stared slightly open-mouthed as Colin Firth's Mr. Darcy stormed out of Mr. Collin's house, "He is just so scrumptious."

Alice sighed and nodded, "Almost makes me wish I was a carnivore." She went back to massaging my hands. "You know, I'm always so amazed that you have such lovely nails. Perfectly long with rounded tips and they're so white they look fake."

"Thanks, I think. Why does it surprise you though?"

"You're just such a fidgeting fretter I guess I assumed it meant you would pick at your nails."

"I used to be a terrible nail biter. Takes a lot of concentration not to tear them to shreds when I'm nervous."

"Good for you. Nasty habit."

A little while later I gasped, "Alice! What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Don't play innocent with me you vicious little pixie. RED?"

"Blood red. Trust me." She stuck out her lower lip. "Please? Your makeup will be light and airy and shimmery but this red will help accent your bouquet. Please don't fight me."

"Ugh, okay. But _only_ because you've stuffed me with so much sugar I can barely move."

Alice smirked.


	41. Chapter 41: ForgetMeNot

* * *

By the time Alice felt my nails had dried proficiently the five hour Pride and Prejudice was nearly over and it was almost one o'clock.

"Alice, when do I get see the decorations."

"We aren't done yet!

I hadn't been quite as involved in the movie as I pretend since I knew it by heart, but had instead been formulating reasonable excuses to see everything before it was finished.

"I know Alice and I'm sure when it _is_ done I'll be surprised again. But how am I supposed to enjoy all of your ingenious detail when I'm a newly wed with 400 guests to greet and a dazzling husband at my side."

"Oh, fine! But I'm warning you not to judge because it's _not_ done!"

It didn't matter that she was practically yelling at me because she was also bouncing all over the place and I knew she was actually dying to show me all she had already done. Grabbing my hand she dragged me out the side door and around the corner of the house so I wouldn't have to make the trip down the covered walk way.

My breath caught in my throat and Esme and Rosalie paused in their task to smile at me.

"It's amazing."

The tent looked more like a canopy one would expect a queen of olden to have dined in while traveling. My eyes were immediately drawn upwards and as I did so Alice quickly ran to the back of the house and plugged in a cord.

The ceiling of the tent had been covered with strips of pale blue and ivory tulle. They had been wrapped around a circular piece of metal or tubing and hoisted so you couldn't see the normal tent top. Alice had apparently plugged in lights because through the tulle you could see multitudes of miniscule twinkling lights. But they weren't cheesy Christmas lights. They were much smaller and round so they gave the appearance of being stars.

Hanging from the very center of the ceiling was an amazing crystal chandelier. It looked as if the entire thing was made of crystals because I couldn't see any metal. The cups holding the electric candle lights were crystal and so it seemed were the candle light bulbs. Even in the day the ceiling sparkled and I could only imagine the ambience it would create later that evening.

I was finally able to peel my eyes away from the ceiling only to have my attention distracted by the sparkling tables. I quickly counted 8 rows of 5 tables. And each glittered. The tables appeared to have ivory linens covering them but on the plain linens were thinner see through and somewhat shiny cloths. I couldn't help but pick up the corner of one and inspect it.

"Organza. Just a little extra sparkle for your sparkle." Alice smiled.

I put the organza down with a smile and tried to take in everything on the tables. Each place setting held a simple linen napkin with silverware and an engraved silver name plate. But the amazing thing about the name plates were the sun and moon metal sculptures placed in each one.

"Do you like your party favors?" Alice started humming _When the Day Met the Night_ by Panic! At the Disco and I flew into her arms.

"They're perfect."

She laughed and peeled me off of her before turning me back to the table and began describing the centerpieces for me. They were ornate silver tubs with the initials ECB engraved on both sides. They were going to be filled with ice and champagne and sparkling cider for dinner. And there were also crystal flutes engraved, again, with our initials.

"I'm speechless, Alice. And what can you possibly _not_ be done with?"

"We still have the live flower vines we're wrapping the tent poles with and putting on the Bridal table."

"Not the poisonous ones, I hope."

"Oh, of course not! They're a pale blue version of the Forget-Me-Nots." She held up a flower which mimicked in a sweeter way the star of my Cup of Gold bouquet flower.

"I think you're subliminally insinuating that I'm the dangerous one in this relationship." I pointed to the flaming sun.

"I'm not insinuating _anything_. Everyone already knows _you're_ the trouble maker. Now stop delaying. We've got to get you into a secure location before the boys get home."

"Edward!" I turned towards the house as if he would magically be waiting for me.

Alice sniggered, which I thought would have been impossible for a vampire, but she managed it.

"He's not here, yet! Besides he _can't_ see you. And you still have plenty to do with hair and makeup. We've got about three minutes." With that she scooped me into her arms and ran to her bedroom.

When she set me down I sighed and began to pull Edward's shirt over my head.

"Woah! Bella! I know you're nervous _and_ sexually frustrated but that is no excuse to flash me _or_ assume I will in anyway help alleviate the situation."

I slammed the shirt back into place and stammered, "You – I – it doesn't help you apparently felt the need to remove my bra last night! Perhaps _you_ are the one with the assumptions."

"Nice recovery." She raised her eyebrows slightly impressed.

"Thank you. Although I think it will come across more believable when I can't blush."

It may have been because I greatly missed Edward but Alice flashed me a crooked grin that was so much his twin it almost took my breath away and another wave of crimson flooded my face.

"Oh god," Alice rolled her eyes. "You do have it bad. Just get into the bathroom so I can wash your hair."

Completely confused I followed her directions. I wasn't sure why she wanted to wash my hair or why I had to do it fully clothed; she had obviously seen me naked more than once and it's not like she hadn't bathed me after our "trip" to Phoenix. When I entered the bathroom, however, everything made sense. Alice had acquired a barber's chair. Or maybe she had always had it tucked away somewhere just waiting for the day she had her very own life-size Barbie doll.

"More pampering. Gosh, you're going to spoil me so much I'll never be able to do anything for myself again."

Alice cackled and tapped her fingertips together, "Exxxcccellent. My evil plan is working."

I laughed at her Mr. Burns impersonation, "Not too shabby. But I think Rosalie could pull it off better." My laughter, however, turned to a shriek because Rosalie had just appeared in the bathroom and spun my chair with more force than a decent vampire would have.

Alice slammed her hand down on the back which practically flung me out of the chair. I caught a glimpse of my face and my eyes were comically wide. "Don't damage the human!" Alice yelled.

Alice glared at Rosalie but the latter only smiled sweetly, "Oh, come now. I'm sure even Bella will admit she deserved that."

"I suppose, but I was only giving you a compliment. Impersonations aren't easy."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Yes, a compliment that I could pull off a scarily skinny old man who is malicious and ignorant. Thank you so much. I think it's probably a good thing you'll be preoccupied with your honeymoon because you have obviously been spending too much time with Emmett."

I pouted, "Oh no, Rosalie. I only idolize you."

Alice doubled over with laughter and Rosalie even cracked a grin, "Okay, Alice, try not to drown sweet innocent Bella while washing her hair." She made a dramatic twirl of her hair as she swept out of the room.

"We really are a bad influence on you."

I nodded as she turned the chair away from the mirror and tilted me back. She used a large pitcher to wet my hair and then rubbed something with an alluring smell into her hands.

"I could eat that. What's in it?"

"Mmmm, yes, it is sweet isn't it? I don't think Edward will want to eat _it_ but I think combined with your scent it will be sensory overload. This has oatmeal, almonds, honey and a touch of lavender; all of which I think will add nicely to your own scent. Good thing Jasper's just ate a lot."

My mind had wandered to Edward "eating me" and then when she mentioned Jasper his imagine replaced Edward's and I gasped, "Eewww!"

"What?" Alice looked around confused.

I coughed, my face red once more, "Nothing, sorry, just my mind wandering. Gosh, Edward is going to have a lot of making up to do to beat you and Rosalie with all these massages."

"Yes, well I hope he finds something more interesting than your appendages to rub."

"I'm sure I could help him if he can't."

Suddenly we heard a groan and a loud thump and then Rosalie was yelling, "Edward! Stay away from this door! How dare you spy on Alice and Bella! Go help the boys unload the champagne."

Then the door opened and slammed shut as Rosalie continued to mutter about perverted boys.

"Do I even want to know what you two were talking about? Poor Edward looked a little wild-eyed before I scared him away."


	42. Chapter 42: Vanity Fair

**A/N**: I'm a total dork and forgot I had some picture links... on my profile there is now a link for the Chandelier, Forget-Me-Nots, Bella's Hair and similar tiara.

Thanks to EVERYONE for all the great reviews. I really appreciate them and hope you continue to let me know what you think of our little story.

* * *

Alice rinsed the soap from my hair and gently towel dried my hair.

"Okay, anxious Bella, _now_ you can take off your top. And let's put you in this instead." She held out a silky midnight blue robe. "This way we can't mess up your hair." She immediately began pulling curlers and curling irons and flat irons out of the closet and plugged them into a power strip on the counter.

I must have looked faint because she rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. It won't hurt."

She rubbed some blue smoothing cream into her hands and then ran it through my still wet hair. Next she grabbed what looked like a brush and a blow dryer combined. It was exactly that in fact. She grabbed a chunk of hair and laid it in the device just like you would with a curling iron. When she turned it on it blew hot air and she ran it slowly down the length. She repeated with the rest of my hair.

Alice soon grabbed another bottle off the counter and smoothed it into my hair. Next was a flat iron.

"Alice, why do you have to straighten my hair just to curl it?"

"Silly, Bella. If we get your hair nice and straight then we won't have any embarrassing fly aways."

"Hmmph." I was pretty sure it was just a plot to keep me away from Edward. But as I didn't really have any choice in the matter I kept my mouth shut as she repeated the process of chunking apart my hair and slowly running the iron down each length.

"We're going to have to improvise a bit as the style I chose for you usually involves short bangs to curl around your forehead."

I jerked my head to look at her and fortunately she had already let the piece of hair go or I would have burned my forehead.

"I said improvise! I'm not going to cut your hair! I wouldn't want to wait for them to grow out for your transformation."

"Me neither. So, what next?"

"Next are curlers!" Alice began separating pieces of my hair. She left a ring of hair all the way around me head down but put the rest into curlers. "We're going to have to wait a bit for those to do their job. So we'll start getting the base of your face put on. But first…." Alice turned to the ipod player on the wall, "Bella's wedding playlist."

Frou Frou's version of _I Need a Hero_ came blaring into the bathroom. Alice started singing but gently closed my mouth with her hand, "No no, I need _your_ face still for zee makeup, dahlink."

I sighed. At least I would get to watch her have fun. Alice applied a pale covering of foundation. It was heavier than I would have liked, but as she had assured me for our photo shoot it would help pictures turn out nicer. Her hand hesitated for a moment over the bronzer.

"Normally I'd give you some color, but I think for today we want you to be as pale as possible so you don't look too odd standing next to Edward." She grabbed instead a white shimmery highlighting powder. She ran this over my cheekbones and used it in the inner corner of my eyes and under my eyebrows.

Bic Runga's _Sway_ came on next. "Sex scene from _American Pie_ made it onto my Wedding playlist. Thoughtful, Alice."

She winked at me and grabbed a palette filled with eye shadows, "A soft creamy gold, I think - to match Edward. And then a bronze eyeliner and," she clicked on a heated eyelash curler, "waterproof black-brown mascara."

By the time _Breakable_ by Ingrid Michaelson started playing Alice decided the curlers were cool enough. She clipped pieces of the uncurled hair together so it wouldn't get lost amongst the wilderness she was going to unleash. But again, she reached for some other magic serum and carefully took out each curler, spreading this potion on each curl which left it in a perfect ringlet.

Even in my unfinished state I looked beautiful. And I was getting more and more excited to put on my dress.

"Time for a break!"

"Oh!" I stood quickly hoping I could catch a glimpse of Edward.

"Sorry little sister," Alice patted my cheek. "Rosalie is brining you some food. We won't even have to leave."

As I sunk my teeth into a C.B.L.T. Blink 182's _I Miss You_ started playing. I would have sung along since it was one of my favorite songs, but I was so hungry I couldn't help shove more sandwich and fries into my mouth.

"Now I know why Edward loves you so much," Rosalie laughed, "he can dine vicariously through you!"

"Ha ha, Rosalie." I stuck my tongue out with a munched up fry, "Take that."

"Ewww! That's my cue to make sure the boys are getting ready," she stuck her tongue out at me in return.

_Mad World_ sung by Gary Jules came on as Alice went back to my hair. She took the front pieces which hadn't been curled and twisted them into three inch pieces which she pinned to my head. The rest of the hair she curled and added to the larger curls. She then made three elaborate twists and pinned them to the back of my head. I was given a towel to cover my face as she liberally sprayed hairspray _everywhere_. She then curled the few straight pieces into more beautiful ringlets and let them hang down my back.

"And now for the pièce de résistance," she tucked the floral bandeau into my hair. The few flowers had petals of pearls and the centers were pale blue topaz. The tiny leaves sparkled due to the diamonds. It nestled nicely into my hair and made me look regal.

She added small pearl earrings and then I was almost set. Now all it was going to take was getting my dress on. I took a deep breath and looked at my hands. They were shaking. Alice clicked off the music before she took my hands and led me out of the bathroom.

She set me on her bed and knelt down at my feet. She slipped tiny foot socks on me and then slid my feet into the boots. I was thankful she didn't expect me to be any help. I could barely keep still. The shaking had moved from my hands to the rest of my body.

"Edward! Start playing!" Her scream didn't help my nerves, but then the sound of my lullaby filled the air. Rosalie had just opened the door to let the music in, but she was standing guard. The shaking slowly subsided and soon I was able to breath normally again.

Alice laced up the boots quickly, "These should help with the rest of it because soon you'll need to stand." I just nodded and she patted my calf as she stood. "But first, Rosalie, let's change."

"Esme, could you please come here for a moment?"

Esme joined me in the bedroom, I assumed as my new guard, while Alice and Rosalie put on their dresses. They were very simple but made them look like goddesses straight out of Sapphic poetry. The dresses were made out of satiny ivory, much like mine, but they were covered in another sheer ivory piece that looked like the organza on the dining tables. Of course, they could _have_ been wearing the linens from the tables and still looked amazing. The dress had small v-neck lines and the sleeves were loose and to the elbows. It had loose umpire waist and was floor length. They each slipped on satiny ballet flats and pinned their hair back into loose buns which rested on the nape of their necks.

I shook my head, "That's all the longer it takes for the two of you to get ready? I'm so out of my league."

Rosalie leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I hardly think so. Edward wants to marry _you_ remember? He's already passed this by."

I couldn't help but smile. Esme kissed me on the cheek and left to get ready, "Guests will be arriving any minute."

"Okay, up you go, Bella." Alice helped me stand and whipped the robe off me. "Time to truss you up." She handed me a pair of ivory lace panties and after I put them on she wrapped the corset around me. "Rose, hold her still. Bella take a deep breath and hold it until I say to let go."

Rosalie's hand grabbed my waist as Alice began lacing the corset. I was glad she had thought to have Rosalie help, because she would have jerked me off my feet with how hard she was tugging the laces. As my lungs felt about to explode Alice finally said I could breath again.

"What in the world was that for?" I almost toppled over unto the bed but I knew the corset would make it uncomfortable to sit and Alice would kill me if I mussed up my hair.

"Well, I thought if you expanded your rib cage I wouldn't pull so tight you couldn't breathe when I was done."

I tested her theory and although it was constricting I didn't feel like I would faint from lack of oxygen. At least not due to the corset. "Good idea."

"Now for the rest."

I stepped into the bustle and then the skirt. Alice made sure everything lay straight before she slid on the jacket and the buttoned the small pearls running up the front. She pulled the lace from the sleeves and neck making sure it was all as it should be.

"Now look." She walked me to her full length mirror.

I couldn't speak. The whole thing put together was amazing. I looked like I walked out of the pages of _Vanity Fair_.


	43. Chapter 43: Heroin

**A/N: **So patient! Thank you for letting me dribble on and on with the wedding ; Something similar to Edward and the boys' suits on profile

* * *

**APOV**

I left Bella admiring herself in the mirror to grab her bouquet and make sure everyone had arrived. I soon realized Edward was still playing the piano. He looked so handsome; his bronze hair as untamed and sexy as ever and his coat tails hanging over the piano bench.

_Playing for Bella or for you, big brother?_

"Both of us. How is she?" His fingers never paused over the ivory keys.

I just smiled at him, "You look very handsome by the way."

Edward's suit was old fashioned with a high collar and low front jacket with long tails. His tie and vest were blood red to go with Bella. His Best Man, Jasper, and Groom's Man, Emmett, each wore the same suit but their accents were pale blue to go with the flowers. Carlisle was going to officiate so his accent was ivory.

Edward flashed his crooked grin, "I think most everyone is here. At least there a million people out there."

"You're as bad as Bella! There are only 400, maybe." I glanced out the back and saw half the people sitting down and the other half milling about.

"You'd better go out there and round up the boys. I just need to grab our flowers."

Edward finally stopped playing and I watched in amusement as he actually tugged at his collar.

"You'll be fine, Edward." I went over and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing the flowers from a large vase of water.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was still staring at myself in the mirror when Alice arrived with our flowers. She handed me my bouquet.

"Now, please remember not to get them too close to your face. Also, only touch the ribbon on the stems. Just in case."

I rolled my eyes, "Because I need something _else_ to worry about, you sadistic vampire."

"Be quiet, Bella. I have to get your lipgloss on. Perfect. Now we need to get you down the stairs. Close your eyes."

Alice picked me up, "Okay, open them."

Almost immediately I was standing at the back door staring down the covered walk way. The softest music reached my ears and I looked at Alice quizzically.

"Just follow us."

Alice and Rosalie took the lead and I realized the song was Tool's _Parabol_. It had a calming effect; at least the butterflies in my stomach were only fluttering slightly instead of the tornado I was had every time I imagined the Bridal March

_So familiar and overwhelmingly warm  
This one, this form I hold now.  
Embracing you, this reality here,  
This one, this form I hold now, so  
Wide eyed and hopeful.  
Wide eyed and hopefully wild._

The girls had already exited the corridor by the time I reached the end. I stood for a moment, unsure of myself, but suddenly the fabric curtain was pulled to the side and Charlie was standing with his arm extended towards me. I smiled nervously at him and he returned the look. I vaguely recalled seeing faces eagerly peering at me, but then I saw Edward at the end of the aisle.

It was like finding the sun after being in a dark forest. All thoughts, except one, left me. I had to reach him. I had to be at his side. I wrapped my hand in Charlie's arm and walked confidently towards Edward.

_We barely remember what came before this precious moment,  
Choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside...  
This body holding me, reminding me that I am not alone in  
This body makes me feel eternal. All this pain is an illusion._

Edward extended his hand and Charlie offered him mine. His cold fingers tightened as he led me up the few steps to stand in front of Carlisle. I'm sure Carlisle must have been speaking, but I only remember Edward's vows.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give. I promise to let you see into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I fell in love with _all_ of your qualities and abilities and I promise to love _all_ that you become. You are my entire world, my beautiful dawn, my heroin."

I didn't feel the tears but I had lost my voice. Edward's fingertips reached out and wiped something wet from my cheek. I took a deep breath and said my vows.

"My feet run because of you. My feet dance because of you. My eyes see because of you. My mind thinks because of you. And I love because of you. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side."

I was suddenly in Edward's arms and his cool lips were pressed to mine. The climactic guitar of Tool's _Parabola_ filled the air as we made our exit down the middle aisle.

_We barely remember who or what came before this precious moment,  
We are choosing to be here right now. Hold on, stay inside  
This holy reality, this holy experience.  
Choosing to be here in_

_This body. This body holding me. Be my reminder here that I am not alone in  
This body, this body holding me, feeling eternal  
All this pain is an illusion._

_Twirling round with this familiar parable.  
Spinning, weaving round each new experience.  
Recognize this as a holy gift and celebrate this chance to be alive and breathing._

_This body holding me reminds me of my own mortality.  
Embrace this moment. Remember. We are eternal.  
All this pain is an illusion._

**a/A/N:** for credits: I didn't write the vows entirely on my own. I just wasn't confident enough. I went to "My Wedding Vows" and looked under non-traditional. I found a few that I liked and either pieced them together or reworked parts (i.e., Edward's is a little of a vow I found and then some of my own & Bella's is MOSTLY from what was called 'the Eskimo Love Song'... I did take out one line "My heart beats because of you" since I didn't want her rubbing her current mortality in his face, and I added a couple of lines I found from another vow)

They are by no means perfect, but I think sweet and suitable and hope they do these characters some justice.


	44. Chapter 44: Lullaby

**A/N:** You totally rock the reviews! And thank you to all of you who have recently added my story to your favorites. It means a lot! And a shout out to **TwistedTracy** who is the first to take my bio seriously and give me some book recommendations! THANKS! Hope others take the opportunity as well!

you'd like to see the inspiration for the cake visit my bio. It is loosely based on the cake, but still figured I should give it props. Enjoy.

* * *

Alice immediately whisked the family to a quiet corner of the property for photos. Edward refused to let go of me and I was thankful because I didn't think I could stand on my own. A few clicks of the shutter and we were ready to face our guests.

Very little about our wedding seemed traditional and I was grateful Alice had planned the photos after the ceremony rather than the typical meet and greet the newly weds' line. Instead people were already seating themselves and we were able to make rounds to tables and greet groups rather than individuals. Edward was much better prepared for this and knew most everyone since he _was_ the doctor's son.

I smiled a lot and nodded agreeing with all the same comments of congratulations and innuendos. I was in a trance of cordiality until I heard a chuckle and someone say, "Hey, Edward, did you bite her already? She's acting funny."

Edward laughed comfortably back at Seth, "Glad you could join us. And I'm sure we can put together some doggy bags for all of you."

I playfully pinched Edward's arm and then gave everyone at the table a hug. I was slightly surprised to see my werewolf friends – Seth, Sam, Emily, Leah, Quil, and Embry – but I was overjoyed nonetheless. Quil and Embry both gave me a kiss on the cheek even if they did hold their breath while doing so. Edward kindly turned back to the table we had just visited to say a few more words and give me a moment alone.

"Jacob?"

Sam shook his head, "No, but we decided it would be far worse if we didn't come. He'll be sorry, Bella, once he imprints he'll miss you for the _right_ reasons. We didn't want him to miss out on the memories of your happiness."

My eyes filled with tears again, "Thank you, all of you. It means a lot to me."

I felt Edward take my hand again and questioningly pull me to his side. I smiled up at him and nodded, "Thank you, again. Please tell Jacob and Billy I said hello."

Finally we had finished our rounds and Alice directed us to take our seats. Waiters quickly filled the tent bringing scrumptious looking plates and uncorking champagne bottles. Each member of the Cullen family stood up and made short speeches about how glad they were to have me as an addition to their family. Emmett made a few ribald jokes and I was glad I could pretend to be distracted by my husband.

The wonderful thing was I didn't have to pretend _too_ hard. Edward kept leaning over and planting kisses on my neck. It sent my heart racing every time. I barely tasted the delicious dinner, but Edward's lips were plenty for me.

I had a hard time keeping my composure when Edward purred into my ear, "When exactly do we get to the honeymoon?"

I was glad to be hidden behind a table because I ran my hand up his inner thigh, "Why don't we just go now?"

"A-Hem!" Alice was suddenly standing behind us, "Oh, I don't think so. You still need to cut the cake and have your first dance. You are _not_ ruining this night for m – your parents."

I burst out laughing, "Nice cover. Well, can you at least let us know how long we have before we can ummm, well…?" I couldn't finish as my heart tripped over itself and I began blushing.

"Soon enough. We'll get to the cake now." She grabbed the wireless microphone. "If I could get your attention: Mr. and Mrs. Cullen will be cutting their cake now. When you've finished with your dinner your waiter will be bringing you your own."

The waiters were already moving around clearing plates and filling coffee. And then Seamus walked out bearing what looked like a crystal three tiered cake. As he set it in front of us I saw the crystal was actually the cake _stand_ made to look like a wedding cake but the top tier really was our wedding cake. It was covered in pale gold marzipan, with soft blue filigree and flowers. Seamus assured us that however realistic the flowers looked they were actually made of sugar. I was shocked and I leaned over to peer at them.

Alice smacked my hand away, "Wait until after the first picture!"

We posed with our hands joined on a cake knife and then Edward made the first slice. When he pulled the knife away it came out red and I gasped, "Alice! Did you _really_ give us a red velvet cake?"

She smiled innocently at me in return. I was hearing murmurs of approval from the general audience and noticed the waiters were bringing out miniature versions of our cake for each guest. They were placed on simple china and were about the size of a small scone, but each looked exactly the same as our cake except they each only had one sugar flower on top.

Edward plucked one of the flowers delicately in his fingers and was holding it for me. I opened my mouth and the instant he set it on my tongue it began to dissolve. I closed my mouth and savored the melting sugar.

We posed for a few pictures where Edward fed me some cake, and I wondered what do with him and his food intolerance when a scream erupted from further down the table. Emmett had snuck up behind Rosalie and smeared part of his dessert onto her face; it was a lovely distraction which allowed us to escape feeding Edward. It was also hysterical to see Rosalie with red smeared all over her face. I wasn't sure, however, if it _had_ been a ploy to take the attention from us or if they just wanted to escape for some impure reason, but they soon disappeared.

By the time I noticed they had returned Alice was pushing Edward and me to the dance floor, "Time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife."

"Try not to hurt him, Bella." Emmett called from the front and I had a hard time not making an obscene gesture in his direction. I was already all nerves at the thought of dancing.

The lights dimmed slightly and the first strains of _Something_ sung by the Beatles. Edward took my hand in his and put his other on my waist pulling me as snugly as he could due to the volume of my dress. He kissed me on the ear before singing softly to me.

_Something in the way she moves  
Attracts me like no other lover  
Something in the way she woos me  
I don't wanna leave her now  
I know I believe and how  
Somewhere in her smile she knows  
That I don't need no other lover  
Something in her style that shows me  
I don't wanna leave her now  
I know I believe and how_.

The song faded and for a moment I thought it was over but then faint chords could be heard _When the Day Met the Night_ by Panic at the Disco.

_When the moon fell in love with the sun  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night_

_When the sun found the moon  
She was drinking tea in a garden  
Under the green umbrella trees  
In the middle of summer_

_When the moon found the sun  
He looked like he was barely hanging on  
But her eyes saved his life  
In the middle of summer _

Edward had taken leave of his senses or he didn't care I couldn't dance because when the music picked up he gave me a twirl. Maybe it was my boots or his vice like grip but I didn't fall and ended safely in his arms again.

_In the middle of summer  
All was golden in the sky  
All was golden when the day met the night  
Summer_

_So he said, "Would it be all right  
If we just sat and talked for a little while  
If in exchange for your time  
I give you this smile?"_

_So she said, "That's okay  
As long as you can make a promise  
Not to break my little heart  
Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

_Well he was just hanging around  
Then he fell in love  
And he didn't know how  
But he couldn't get out  
Just hanging around  
Then he fell in love_

Soon the song was over and Alice invited others to the dance floor. And then Charlie was there.

"Are you ready to dance with your old man? I wouldn't normally as what with two uncoordinated people such as ourselves, but since Dr. Cullen is here we can't get in too much trouble."

I smiled and stepped into his arms while Alice announced, "This will also be the Father – Daughter dance and Charlie has requested a special song."

I looked up at Charlie with surprise and my eyes filled with tears as I recognized a song from my childhood. Billy Joel would always remind me of Charlie. And I knew _Lullaby_ was going to crush me.

_Good night my angel time to close you eyes  
And save these questions for another day  
I think I know what you've been asking me  
I think you know what I've been trying to say_

_I promised I would never leave you  
And you should always know  
Where ever you may go  
No matter where you are  
I never will be far away_

I had made up my mind to leave and knew that sometime soon it would mean leaving forever. It was the only possible choice but suddenly my heart was breaking as everything about my life with Charlie washed over me.

_  
Good night my angel now it's time to sleep  
And still so many things I want to say  
Remember all the songs you sang for me  
When we went sailing on an emerald bay_

_And like a boat out on the ocean  
I'm rocking you to sleep  
The water's dark and deep  
Inside this ancient heart  
You'll always be a part of me_

Perhaps I wasn't so different from every other girl dancing with her father during her wedding. I had finally realized just how much he meant to me over the years. And all the things about me that were his suddenly burned in my throat. I looked into his eyes - those eyes that were mine.

_  
Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream  
And dream how wonderful your life will be  
Someday your child will cry and if you sing this lullaby  
Then in your heart there will always be a part of me_

It was all ending. I would never be his little girl again and I had never once before thought of it as something that _could_ end. He was my father. It was a constant, like the sun rising. And now we would be strangers. There was nothing I could do about it.

_Someday we'll all be gone  
But lullabies go on and on  
They never die that's how you and I will be_

He must have been thinking the same thing because our tears flowed freely as we looked at each other. "Oh, Daddy, I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

Charlie sniffed and kissed the top of my head, "It was always going to be this way, Bells. I just didn't know it would come so soon."

* * *

**a/A/N**: Author's confession.. writing the Father Daughter's dance with _Lullaby _on repeat so I could catch the mood made me cry. I'm a bit emotional : Please don't forget to review!


	45. Chapter 45: Purple Rain

**A/N: **Dress inspirations are located as links on bio.

Thanks again to all the new favorite adds! And reviews. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the wedding :

* * *

As the song ended Edward was at our side. I hugged Charlie one last time before turning. Edward, once again, wiped tears from face.

"_Lullaby_. Perhaps your father and I aren't so different from one another." His arms started to wrap around me again but Alice grabbed me from him quickly, "No time for another dance, we're going to do the bouquet toss and then the garter belt toss. Edward, get comfortable."

As soon as the next song finished Alice grabbed me. "We're cheating." She rushed with me inside and handed me a red garter.

I looked at it with confusion, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Well," she let out an exasperated sigh, "you're supposed to wear it! I thought it might be uncomfortable to wear it the whole night, but now it's time for a little fun. If you don't put it on it would make for a long and potentially nude night!"

"I can't bend over in this corset, Alice! You'll have to put it on."

Alice grinned, "Oh goodie."

After she had made her way through the layers of my skirt she led me back outside to the middle of the dance floor. "Okay ladies, this is your big moment. Any of you singletons better be on the dance floor for the bouquet toss!"

I actually heard Jessica squeal. Angela caught my eye as she walked by and rolled her eyes. Alice then handed me a bouquet similar to hers made with Nile Lily, "Turn around, Bella."

I held me breath as I tossed the flowers over my head. And then the squeal was back. I turned to see even though I already knew Jessica had caught the bouquet, but I noticed Lauren was rubbing her arm.

"Oh Jessica really means business. Do you think you'll bruise Lauren?" Lauren glared at Alice who was, of course, speaking directly into the microphone. Everyone was laughing and I couldn't help the slight elation at her small humiliation.

"And now what all the single men have been waiting for." She pushed me gently into a chair and Edward came strolling towards me.

"Oh my god," was all I could mutter. Edward had removed his jacket, vest and tie. His sleeves were rolled up and his shirt was partially unbuttoned. Emmett and Jasper followed him looking the same and the collective gasp as the women gazed upon the triple threat was loud enough to get a chuckle from the Cullen boys.

"Okay Edward, you need to remove Bella's garter and you aren't allowed to see it or use your hands to remove it." Emmett and Jasper grabbed Edward and slipped a red blindfold over his eyes.

I giggled, "Hey, boys, can you just leave him like that for tonight?"

Emmett whispered to Edward, "Oh Bella's a dirty little human. You're going to have some fun!" He clapped him on the back and Edward gave a mock grimace causing the crowd to laugh.

I noticed all the boys in the audience had gathered around the front of me rather than the back like during the flower toss. Edward knelt at my side running a hand under my dress and up my boot.

Emmett let loose a cat call and yelled, "Come on Edward, give us a little show!"

My favorite crooked grin made an appearance and Edward began lifting the outer layer of my skirt, "Hold this, Bella." He piled it in my lap and I grabbed the hem to hide my face.

"Edward!" The second layer had joined the first in my lap and all the boys were whistling and clapping as my boots made their appearance.

Edward ran his hand up one thigh and then the other, "Ah, there it is." He leaned his cool face toward my warm thighs and I let out a small moan much to the delight of the audience. I felt his breath on my thigh as he kissed his way around the garter, "I can't quite get it." He kissed some more.

Suddenly Charlie's voice was heard, "Careful Edward, or I might have to use my handcuffs on you tonight."

Emmett yelled back, "Great idea, Charlie! And you can just leave them on him for Bella later tonight."

I shrieked with embarrassment, "Emmett!"

And then Edward was sliding the garter down; it was made a bit more difficult since it kept catching on my boots but it made for a good show for the boys. Edward ripped the blindfold off as he raised the garter with triumph. His eyes widened with shock at seeing how I was practically flashing the entire crowd.

"Little different with your eyes open, isn't it?" He quickly swooped in and pushed my skirts back down with a laugh.

"Okay here it goes!" He pulled on it and shot it into the crowd like a rubber band.

I gasped as the whole mass pushed and pulled and practically moshed trying to get to a simple little garter. Mike came up with it and he turned to me, "Hey, Bella, now I'll always have something of yours." The smile on his face soon disappeared, however, as Jessica rushed into his arms.

Alice was chuckling, "Perfect." She turned the microphone on again, "Now it's time for our winner dance. Mike, Jessica, please take center stage."

Jessica was beaming as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck but then the music began and the smile left her face. Emmett had put on Flo-rida's _Low._

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans  
Boots with the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo'  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants and the Reeboks with the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
She hit the flo'  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

By the time Jessica realized the song gave her a big chance to make a big impression it was already too late. He was staring open mouthed at the gorgeous pale creatures who had finally taken the floor.

Alice and Rosalie had changed and I wondered if they had somehow planned this as their entrance song anyway. Alice was in a spaghetti strap black dress with low cut top and see-through torso which flowed into a solid but floating black skirt.

Rosalie looked like she walked off the pages of Maxim and was wearing a blood red satin dress. It was sleeveless and the fabric running over her shoulders ran in a long open v down her front to her stomach where a band of matching fabric created a waist. Alice and Rosalie had also pulled the gorgeous women of the Denali Clan - Tanya, Irina, Kate and Carmen – to the floor with them.

_I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go, this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

I was so thankful they hadn't remembered me. I didn't want to look like an idiot dancing next to the goddesses on the floor. In the middle of the song, however, Alice made her way to me.

"It's time for a costume change."

"_Vanity Fair_ Bride wasn't enough for you?"

She pouted at me, "You don't have to be mean. I just thought you might be more relaxed in something less formal."

Although the dress was certainly less cumbersome it was still sparkly. It had a simple high scoop neck and thick straps. It was almost white but was covered in varying shades of gray and ivory crystals. It went from fewer and larger crystals to numerous small crystals and then back to larger crystals towards the bottom. A satin gray ribbon tied around the slim middle and the bottom had a couple of layers of tulle under it so it puffed out from my legs. I was thankful I could still wear my cream army boots because I hadn't fallen once.

We made our way back outside to hear lots of girls screaming. As we got closer to the dance floor we saw Emmett making a spectacle. _Billy Jean _was playing and he was doing the moonwalk and then spun and ended in a typical Michael Jackson crotch-grab. I had to lean on Alice to keep from loosing my balance I was laughing so hard.

"I had no idea Emmett had so many talents. I think he's the only grizzly bear sized man I've ever seen pull off the notorious Michael Jackson moves!"

Edward suddenly grabbed me around the wait, "He's known as Emmett 'Twinkle Toes' in 38 states. You look stunning, by the way, Mrs. Cullen."

It was the first time Edward had uttered my new name and I felt a little faint, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen."

Emmett's voice began booming over the sound system, "Because I know we _all_ want to see what the lovely bride can break out; Bella this next one is for you."

Alice and Rosalie were laughing and pulled me to the floor. I kept a hold of Edward, "If I'm going you are too!"

Kanye West's version of _Stronger_ started and I felt a little relief. At least all I had to do was dance like a robot and not a stripper!

_Now that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger, __oh!__  
I need you to hurry up now, __oh!__  
'Cause I can't wait much longer, __oh!__  
I know I got to be right now, __oh!__  
'Cause I can't get much wronger, __oh!__  
Man, I been waitin' all night now,  
That's how long I've been on ya.  
_

Alice stopped dancing to stare at me with horror on her face, "Do you need me to find a box covered in tin foil for you? What are you doing?"

"She's right, you know," Edward was chuckling. "This version isn't really the best for robots. Let's try this." He pulled me to him so I was almost straddling one of his legs. He rolled his hips and since his hand was pressed into the small of my back I had to oblige him by doing the same. He grinned wickedly down at me.

_  
I need you right now,  
I need you right now._

_You know how long I've been on ya,  
Since Prince was on Apollonia,  
Since OJ had Isotoners,  
Don't act like I never told ya._

Edward whispered in my ear, "If I were Prince and you were Apollonia I'd give you an earring."

I raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Alice smacked him as she danced, "She's too young to have paid any attention to _Purple Rain_. Besides since Bella isn't an 80's singer I think she likes the _diamond_ ring you gave her better than a hoop earring."

Rosalie was shaking her head, "Edward and his weird musical fetish. I'm surprised you _didn't_ give her an earring."

Edward looked wounded, "Hey, I didn't write these lyrics, nor did I choose this song. I was merely stating my love for her."

Emmett had caught on, "You just married her I think she knows. You don't have to scare her with obscure musical movie references."

"Jasper, help me." Edward pleaded

Jasper stood to the side laughing, "No, no, I think Emmett has it right."

* * *

**a/A/N:** Reference to Tin Foil boxes can be seen by going to You Tube and watching Daft Bodies, a homemade video of Daft Punk's Harder... (a song which was used by Kanye West in Stronger). Also, I'm old, so Purple Rain is a perfectly natural reference for me and I almost wrecked my car the first time I hear Kanye West mention Prince and Apollonia, because whenever I liked someone I tend to say "I wish he'd give me an earring" If you're a babe and haven't seen Purple Rain... I apologize that you have missed a wonderful piece of 80s art.


	46. Chapter 46: M y Soul

I was sitting in Edward's lap at an empty table near the dance floor. The die hard dancers were still going. They had regressed to music I had heard but was a bit before my time. _Ice, Ice, Baby_ and _Baby Got Back_ were apparently favorites among the Denali Clan. It was fun watching Emmett mimicked Sir Mix-a-Lot. I yawned and when it ended in a shiver Edward hung his jacket over my shoulders.

"Tired?"

"No." I sat up straighter, "it's the cold."

"Let's go in then." We waved goodbye to those still too busy dancing and Alice turned the music down slightly.

Edward carried me to his room and set me on the bed. He knelt down and unlaced my boots. I tried to stifle another yawn, but Edward saw me, of course. He handed me a robe and pointed to the bathroom.

"Change and then sleep."

My jaw dropped, "Excuse me?"

"You're exhausted and you need to sleep."

"I hope you're kidding." I stood up and pressed my body to his. "Because if I'm not much mistaken this is our wedding night and you made a promise to me."

Edward dropped his eyes guiltily.

"No, Edward! No," I stomped my foot. "I kept up my end of the bargain and you had better keep up yours!"

He leaned over and kissed me slowly. He pulled away when my heart was straining for oxygen and then confessed in a shaking voice, "I'm scared."

"Oh." I don't know what I had been expecting but it wasn't that. "But we've been doing so much better." I knew it sounded like I was pleading again, and I hated that.

"Please, Bella, just get more comfortable and we can talk about this."

I wanted to argue with him but there was a knock on the door. "Bella, I thought you might like some help taking your hair down."

"Thank you, Alice." I bit my lip and tried not to let the tears of frustration loose.

"It'll be easier in my room," she held out her hand. I kept my eyes on the floor and followed her out the door.

When we reached her bathroom she sat me in her barber's chair and took out the tiara. While she plucked bobby pins out of my hair she started talking calmly to me.

"Bella, don't be mad. Really. Edward is so nervous right now. He wants everything to be perfect and he would die if something happened to you tonight of all nights. He's been there with you and he's worried he'll fail again."

"He didn't –"

Alice held up her hand, "HE thinks he did." Her fingers were running through the tangled mass of my hair and she was rubbing my scalp. "I think if we give it a wash it will be easiest." She turned the chair and ran the warm water. Alice lathered that same delicious smelling shampoo from earlier and massaged my head.

I groaned slightly because it felt so good after having it up all evening. Plus, the massage helped relax me.

"Now, I think you _should_ try to get some sleep this evening. We're leaving early in the morning for your honeymoon," she grinned, "and I know Edward doesn't want anything to happen to ruin your trip."

"But what if he's worried the whole trip?" She rinsed my hair and then sat me up, wrapping a towel around my head.

"He won't be. It probably wasn't entirely fair of him to make this decision without you, but he's got a bit of a game plan regarding your first night in Scotland."

My stomach did a little flip and I cracked a small smile, "It would make for a great first night in Scotland."

Alice nodded, her grin widening, "Besides, just because you're waiting doesn't mean you have to ummmm, wait?" She laughed at herself, "You know what I mean. Here, put these on."

She handed me a white tank top and matching boy cut panties. I held the tank top up; it was very thin cotton and emblazoned across the chest in more sparkles was "Mrs. Cullen" and the panties had an embroidered diamond on the left cheek.

"These are adorable."

"Trust me," the pixie laughed, "they'll drive him crazy."

I changed and took the towel off my head shaking my hair. The long tendrils left water spots over my breasts making the tank more see through.

"Alice, you really are evil." I slipped on my robe and headed back to Edward's room.

Edward had dimmed the lights and put on his ipod; Boys Like Girls' _Hero/Heroine_ was playing softly. My breath caught in my throat, as it usually did whenever he was missing clothing. He had removed his shoes, socks and shirt. The contrast of the black slacks against his marble hips was mouth-watering.

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a clouds  
This is how I do  
When I think about you_

His eyes were downcast and when he looked at me through his eyelashes I automatically walked over to him. His fingers reached out and brushed a strand of wet hair behind my ear.

_  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time_

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"Me, too." I pressed my hands to his cool chest.

_Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

His lips met mine and his fingers undid the tie on my robe.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine_

Edward slid a hand inside running it from my hip to my breast; when his palm touched the rhinestones on the shirt he pulled back to read it.

_I won't try to philosophy  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal_

"Mrs. Cullen," his voice growled seductively as he pushed the robe off my shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Hungrily his eyes looked me up and down.

_  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie_

"Bella, you are so beautiful." His voice was ragged and he pulled me to him firmly.

I stood on tiptoes so I could smell the crook of his neck. As his hands slid down to cup my bottom I began sucking on his neck.

_You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

Edward groaned and lowered me to the bed. His bronze hair was disheveled to perfection and my hands ran anxiously over my breasts in anticipation. I saw his eyes widen and his fingers undid the front of his pants before he lowered himself on top of me.

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

I rubbed my thin panties against him gently.

"Bella…."

"I know, Edward," I sighed, "But I want just a little bit of you tonight. As my first night as Mrs. Cullen I deserve some small piece of you."

_And I feel a weakness coming on  
Never felt so good to be so wrong  
Had my heart on lockdown_

Edward's beautiful topaz eyes gazed into mine, "You have my heart."

And then his lips crashed into mine and his cool fingers found my lower entrance. I lost myself in his scent and his cool touch.

_  
And then you turned me all around  
I feel like a newborn child  
Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded_

My breath came in ragged gasps as his fingers began increasing tempo. I called out his name and he answered with mine. I arched my back, straining to make myself closer to him.

He called out my name again, "Bella, my love, my wife." Edward buried his face in my neck, "You are my soul." 

_And you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to all whom have added this to story alert/favorites (and especially those who had enough faith to not only stick with it but to add me as a Favorite Author : ). Thank you for the great reviews. They have meant the world to me and I see most of the regular reviewers as somewhat familiar friends at this point :

I don't mean to bribe you, but I will let you know if there is a good response to this chapter and you so desire I have tentative plans to do the honeymoon Scottish Adventures as a sequel.

Thank you again! Hope to hear from lots of you.


End file.
